A Singular Fairy Tale
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: Edward es un adolescente obligado por sus padres a acudir al campamento para personas con problemas alimenticios varios que se enamora de su monitora,Bella,una chica rebelde que esta alli obligada por sus padres,ella podra superar los prejuicios sociales?
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov.

-¡por favor! Prometo portarme bien, ni siquiera hare fiestas, ni traere amigos ni... ni nada que sea malditamente divertido!- grite exasperada, mientras veia a mi madre seguir empacando mis cosas, ella, al escuchar mi ultima frase paro de acomodar mi maleta y me miro con severidad

-isabella, te he dicho millones de veces que esa no es la forma en a que habla una señorita- dicho esto siguió con los preparativos para enviarme a el infierno sin pasaje de retorno. Bufe y sali de la habitación, no estaba dispuesta a seguir arrastrándome suplicante, ya no habia nada que hacer, maldita vieja bruja, le encanta arruinar mi vida.

Soy Isabella Swan, y tengo 17 años, soy punk, y una gran fan de Green Day, soy algo rebelde, pero mis padres utilizarian el termino "salvaje", ustedes saben, padres exagerados, a pesar de que mi forma de vestir y de ser puede ser bastante intimidante soy muy popular entre los adolescentes, por suerte a la mayoria tambien les doy miedo, asi que no tengo que soportarlos, sin embargo hay aun algunos que no me tienen miedo...aun.

Mis padres son empresarios, tienen acciones en varias empresas importantes, y ahora deben viajar a Londres para juntarse con los demas accionistas de una importante empresa de electrodomésticos, ustedes pensaran ¡genial! Londres!, si, seria genial si no fuera por el hecho de que no pueden (o no quieren) llevarme, pero tampoco confian en mi como para dejarme sola en la casa, tal vez creen que voy a quemarla y bailar desnuda alrededor de ella o algo asi. En fin, todo esto derivo en que ahora estoy aplicando la ley del hielo a mis padres, quienes preparan mis maletas, ¿ mi destino? Un campamento para gente con "desordenes alimenticios", en español un lugar lleno de gordos y bulímicas por todas partes, obvio, como monitora, por que puedo decir que tengo un cuerpo enviadiable, y no es por ser egocéntrica, muchas personas me lo han dicho, como bien (si a la comida basura se le pude llamar comer bien) y estoy en constante movimiento, soy muy energica y nunca puedo estarme quieta, asi que tengo una figura proporcionada, no estoy ni a un lado ni al otro, aunque mi madre dice que estoy demasiado flaca, ¡es que asi es mi fisonomia! Pero vete tu a explicarle eso a esa loca, ni siquiera escucha cuando le hablas...

En fin, mañana es el dia en que me llevaran a el dichoso campamento, en el que permanecere...por tres largos meses.

Hola! Primero que nada, este relato no lo saque "de la galera" sino que fue inspirado por un one-shot llamado "campamento para gordos" de una autora de aquí, de fan fiction . net: lokaporcullen97, que es genial, espero que lo lean, mi fic va a tratar de algo similar, pero por sobre todo creo que lo que quiero adoptar es el mensaje que nos deja, el de ver mas alla de lo superficial, en evitar los juicios hirientes hacia las personas que no conocemos y en las que, si les damos una oportunidad, podriamos encontrar a nuestro mejor amigo, o incluso a nuestro gran amor ¿verdad?, les dejo este adelanto para ver si les interesa la historia, espero sus comentarios!

Saludos!

******Ovejitah06******


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pov.

Escuche a la azafata, que decia que estabamos por aterrizar, abri mis ojos de mala gana, cerrandolos instantáneamente al sentir la luz contra ellos, dañándolos, pestañee un poco para acostumbrarme, mientras aseguraba el cinturón para el aterrizaje.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y tengo sobrepeso, por esto mismo, mis padres me enviaron a un campamento donde habra personas igual que yo, creen que asi yo podre abrirme mas a la gente, ya que ellos me entenderan al estar en igualdad de condiciones, pero son mis padres los que no comprenden, no comprenden que no quiero socializar con nadie, si yo no les agrado a las personas, ¿por qué ellos deberían agradarme? Estoy bien como estoy, acostumbrado a la soledad.

El avion por fin aterriza y la gente comienza a bajar, yo tambien lo hago, y busco con la mirada al grupo al que se supone, debo unirme, veo a un hombre mayor, rodeado de chicos con sobrepeso o con falta de el, suspiro y me acerco, el me observa como estoy acostumbrado a que lo haga todo el mundo, con desprecio

-Edward Cullen?- pregunta

-si- musito por lo bajo, desviando mi mirada, odio que me miren de esa forma, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo soportándolas, no significa que dejen de doler

-soy Aro Vulturi, soy el director del campamento, siganme- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que alli nos encontrábamos.

Salimos del aeropuerto, Seattle era un lugar bastante deprimente, por lo que habia averiguado, su cielo permanecia encapotado casi siempre, al igual que Forks, el lugar al que nos dirigiamos. El hombre llamado Aro nos pidio, o mas bien nos ordeno, que subiéramos a un autobús que esperaba en la puerta, levante con dificultad mi maleta y subi en silencio.

No se oyo ni un susurro durante todo el trayecto, mire a mi alrededor para ver caras llenas de preocupación, o incluso miedo, no podia entenderlo, era la primera vez que venia a un campamento como este y todas las propuestas del volante parecian atractivas, se suponia que era un lugar de recreación y demas, pero esos rostros llenos de incertidumbre hicieron que la duda y preocupación creciera tambien en mi, pero las espante con un movimiento de cabeza, mis padres no me enviarian a un lugar poco grato.

Al fin llegamos al campamento, estaba prácticamente dentro del bosque, y parecia bastante sombrio. Baje del autobús con mi maleta y camine rapidamente dentro del edificio, hacia demasiado frio, y yo no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pues en Phoenix el problema solia ser la ola de calor. Solo cinco minutos me tomo saber la razon del terror de todos mis compañeros de transporte.

Todos los encargados nos miraban con el mismo desprecio que Aro Vulturi, y los monitores, al menos todos los presentes eran hombres, y se veian como los tipicos buscapleitos, y parecian furiosos por estar alli, solo pude pensar que sus padres los habian metido alli como castigo... y que desatarian sus frustraciones con nosotros.

Me registre, notando que mi pulso temblaba, ya veia venir como serian estos tres meses aquí; un total infierno. Una vez di mi nombre en la oficina principal sali de alli para ir a la sala donde los monitores eligirian a uno de nosotros para evaluar o algo asi, al parecer cada uno tendría su propio monitor, que seguiria de cerca nuestros progresos, intentaria socializar con nosotros y abrirnos a los demas, me dieron ganas de reir, con los monitores que habia, nada de eso seria posible, caminaba por el pasillo perdido en mis pensamientos cuando choque contra alguien y cai al suelo, mi maleta se abrio y mi ropa se desparramo por el suelo, levante la vista, dispuesto a pedir disculpas, pero una mano me tomo por el cuello de mi remera haciendome levantar la vista, me encontre con un monitor, era rubio y sus ojos azules eran frios y me miraban con cruel diversión y rabia

-fijate por donde ruedas maldito saco de grasa- dijo mientras me zarandeaba un poco, baje la vista, intentando que sus palabras no me dolieran, y cuando le observe de nuevo vi su puño, acercándose rapidamente hacia mi cara y cerre los ojos esperando el impacto, asi seria cada dia en este infierno, estaba seguro; pero el golpe nunca llego, y abri los ojos en cuanto escuche un alarido y la mano de el monitor abandono mi ropa.

Frente a mi estaba una chica, estaba vestida completamente de negro, llevaba botas altas, una falda corta repleta de finas cadenas y una campera de una banda llamada Green Day, parecia un angel oscuro, era preciosa, su cabello parecia muy suave y era de color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos que tenian una mirada de odio dirigida hacia el chico rubio quien ahora estaba arrodillado y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, mire bien la situación, aquel angel sostenia una de las muñecas del rubio y retorcia el brazo de este en una posición imposible, mientras el intentaba no gritar, mi angel hablo

-te lo advierto, James, tocas de nuevo a alguno de los chicos del campamento- dijo con voz suave como la seda pero fria como el cristal, el chico la interrumpio con odio, escupiendo las palabras

-y que haras, Isabella?- la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Isabella sonrio con la misma crueldad que el habia tenido conmigo, y sin embargo ahora no me asusto, y retorcio un poco mas la muñeca de James, quien solto un alarido

-te hare conocer mi versión del infierno- sentencio ella con tranquilidad, dejándome asombrado, para luego soltarle- ahora, largo-

James salio corriendo como si el mismísimo demonio fuera tras el, e Isabella se largo a reir, pero se detuvo en cuanto me miro, ya no quedaba rastro de malicia en su rostro, sonrio con dulzura y se arrodillo a mi lado

-estas bien?- susurro con dulzura, dejándome hipnotizado a tal punto que solo pude asentir con la boca semia abierta, ella sonrio mas- que alivio- retiro sus ojos de los mios, permitiendome escapar de su embrujo y recuperar la movilidad, la obvserve, para darme cuenta de que estaba juntando la ropa que se habia salido de mi maleta, me apresure a hacer lo mismo y una vez acabamos le di las gracias por ayudarme con James y tambien con la maleta, ella le resto importancia y nos levantamos el suelo, se despidio con leve adios y camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo y volvio la vista hacia mi

-por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo sonriéndome de nuevo

-E-Edward- dije tartamudeando ligeramente, y luego fui conciente del calor en mis mejillas, seguramente pensaria que soy idiota, desde que le dirigi la palabra solo dije incoherencias o tartamudee. Ella solo asintió

-es un nombre precioso, Edward- cuando ella lo dijo, en efecto, sono maravilloso- soy Isabella, pero odio mi nombre, todos me llaman Bella- Bella, le quedaba perfecto, eso es lo que ella era...bella.

-ah, por cierto ¿ya tienes monitor?-pregunto, expectante, yo negue y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se instalo en su rostro

-te gustaria que yo fuera tu monitora, Edward?- pregunto

-si!- dije atropelladamente, para luego volver a sonrojarme, ella solo solto una risita- quiero decir, me-me encantaria-

-genial! Presiento que seremos grandes amigos- dijo volviendo sobre sus pies y luego abrazandome sin pensárselo demasiado, me quede congelado, pero después se lo devolvi de buena gana mientras sonreia.

Mientras era jalado por ella, que habia entrelazado nuestras manos, hacia el salon principal, pense que tal vez este campamento no fuera tan malo...

Continuara...

Hola!

Espero que les guste el cap!

Dejen reviews!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov.

Desde que llegue al campamento supe que me meteria en muchos problemas, ni bien puse un pie en la recepción me encontre con una chica que era molestada por un idiota, ella venia al campamento, por su aspecto deduje que su problema seria la bulimia u anorexia, era muy delgada y tambien muy bajita, al parecer habia pedido ayuda a el chico, que era un monitor, para llevar su maleta, la pobre era tan pequeña que yo dudaba que pudiera siquiera levantar su equipaje por si misma. Me acerque a ellos

-yo no estoy aquí para ayudarles a ustedes, malditos fenómenos- le decia el con crueldad y desprecio, vi como ella bajaba la mirada y temblaba, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Me acerque a ellos y me coloque frente a el chico, la etiqueta de identificación decia Michael, el me evaluo con la mirada y luego me dirigio una sonrisa flirtuosa. _Ugh_. La chica me miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos aun estaban acuosos

-hola, preciosa- dijo el imbecil llamado Michael, le dirigi una mirada de desprecio y crueldad, tal como el habia hecho con la chica que estaba tras de mi

-largo, contaminas mi aire- le espete, frunciendo la nariz, el me miro asombrado y luego furioso, pero se fue, se notaba a la legua que solo era un imbecil prepotente pero cobarde, me gire para mirar a la chica...niña, no sabia cuantos debia tener pero parecia tan pequeña y tan vulnerable como si tuviese doce años, le sonrei para tranquilizarla y tome su maleta, ella me miro con asombro, asi que abri mi campera para mostrarle la camiseta que rezaba "MONITOR", ella la observo para luego mirar mi rostro y sonreírme, tambien.

-dejame acompañarte...-

-Alice- completo ella, con voz de soprano, parecia muy animada, tal vez era bipolar.

-de acuerdo Alice, soy Isabella, pero me dicen Bella-

-puedo llamarte Bells?- me encogi de hombros, realmente no me importaba, ella dio unos pequeños saltitos, cosa que me sorprendio por que parecia cansada, y luego me abrazo, me tense al instante, no acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de muestras de afecto, pero luego se lo devolvi

-estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, Bells!- susurro emocionada a mi oido. Me sorprendio, pero sonrei tambien.

-yo tambien- le susurre devuelta

caminamos juntas hasta el salon principal, al llegar al campamento me habian asignado a el ala este, donde estarian los chicos con exceso de peso, asi que no podria ser su monitora, ella entendio, aunque se entristecio un poco, y a mi tambien, ya que no sabia si podria cuidarse sola y no queria que le tocase un monitor prepotente como el de hace un rato.

Me despedi de ella diciéndole que la iria a visitar seguido al ala oeste, y me marche hacia la recepción una vez mas. Caminaba hacia alli cuando escuche un golpe sordo, gire hacia ese pasillo para ver que habia sucedido y me encontre con la escena mas cobarde que habia presenciado en mi vida. Un monitor sostenia del cuello de la camiseta a un chico que estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, y estaba a punto de golpearlo, corri hacia alli y tome el puño del monitor justo antes de que impactase en el rostro del chico de cabello broniceo.

Luego de un pequeño intercambio de palabras amistosas (si como no) James se fue, corria mirando hacia atrás como si esperase que yo le tendiera una emboscada o algo asi, y daba tropezones con la nada mientras tomaba su muñeca con la otra mano, me eche a reir, era una vision muy comica, pero me detuve cuando senti la mirada penetrante del chico que estaba aun en el piso, no queria asustarle.

Le mire y le sonrei, planeaba darle la sonrisa amable de cortesía que le daba a todos, _esa_ que cada mañana practicaba en el espejo para que la gente no notara cuan solitaria y triste era mi existencia en verdad, sin embargo, cuando le mire, encontre en sus ojos el mismo vacio que yo sentia, solo que en esas dos esmeraldas brillaban por igual el deseo de resignación y la necesidad de que alguien le sacase de esa soledad. Asi que cuando le sonrei, se sintio diferente, se sintio... bien, por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi sonrisa fue _sincera._

Le ayude a armar su maleta y luego me dispuse a marcharme, pero una idea surgio en mi mentecita

-por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre- dije sonriéndole de nuevo, era tan sencillo hacerlo que me sorprendio.

-E-Edward- dijo tartamudeando ligeramente, para luego sonrojarse tiernamente, era tan diferente a las demas personas que habia conocido en mi vida, por lo general siempre pretenciosas, egocéntricas, superficiales y traicioneras, el era tan inocente, su mirada y sus gestos eran muy expresivos. Asenti para que supiera que le habia prestado atención.

-es un nombre precioso, Edward- respondi sinceramente, Edward... sonaba como el nombre de un personaje de una novela de epoca al estilo Austen- soy Isabella, pero odio mi nombre, todos me llaman Bella- dije, queria que me llamara Bella, Isabella por lo general me llamaban las personas con las que no me llevaba, como James.

-ah, por cierto ¿ya tienes monitor?-pregunte, ansiosa, de pronto me encontre rogando por que su respuesta fuese negativa, me extrañe de mi misma, pero luego me convenci de que no era mas que por curiosidad, si, eso era, curiosidad por ese chico que parecia no estar contaminado por las ansias de popularidad, ni por los estereotipos sociales que yo tanto odiaba y del que tanto estaba lleno el mundo. Cuando el nego, una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios de manera involuntaria.

-te gustaria que yo fuera tu monitora, Edward?- pregunte

-si!- dijo atropelladamente, para luego volver a sonrojarse, solte una risita, _definitivamente adorable_- quiero decir, me-me encantaria-

-genial! Presiento que seremos grandes amigos- dije volviendo sobre mis pies y luego abrazandolo sin pensármelo demasiado, se tenso entre mis brazos, pero después me lo devolvio de buena gana y le senti sonreir contra mi cuello.

Tome su mano, por reflejo, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, para llevarlo hasta el salon principal, cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho me sonroje, un momento ¡¿me sonroje? Que demonios me estaba sucediendo? Ni idea, la verdad, tal vez era ese estupido campamento que estaba afectando mis neuronas y volviéndome un corderito, y eso era impensable, me dieron ganas de reir, yo siempre habia sido la mas temida de las leonas, y eso no cambiaria, era necesario para sobrevivir, este es un mundo duro.

Llegamos al salon y solte su mano delicadamente y le dedique una sonrisa, mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la banca que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas, lo hizo y yo me sente a su lado. No pude descansar demasiado, ya que una chica rubia que paso frente a nosotros, que se veia bastante debil, y era imposiblemente delgada, tropezo con la nada y casi cae de cara al piso, me apresure a sostenerla y ella me miro agradecida y sonrio débilmente, yo le devolvi la sonrisa

-estas bien?- ella asintió, cuando un grito hizo que ambas volteasemos

-ROSE!- el grito pertenecia a un chico rubio que miraba hacia ambos lados, cuando nos vio se acerco a toda prisa hacia nosotras, parecia aliviado hasta lo irracional.

-que susto me has dado, Rosalie!- dijo severo, para luego mirar con curiosidad como mis brazos aun rodeaban a "Rose"-que sucedió?-

-tropece y ella me atrapo- dijo la rubia, al tiempo que se paraba bien, y yo retiraba mi improvisado abrazo.

-debes tener mas cuidado- dijo el chico con tono paternalista, ella puso cara de perrito regañado, pero asintió, el se volvio hacia mi- gracias por ayudarla, soy Jasper, y soy su monitor y su gemelo, tambien-.

-soy Bella, y el es Edward- dije señalándolo, el se levanto de la banca e hizo una mueca nerviosa que pretendio ser una sonrisa- yo soy su monitora-

-es un placer- respondio Jasper, sonriéndonos a ambos- todos aquí parecen histericos, buscando a un monitor decente, y ustedes ya se las arreglaron, ¿se conocían desde antes?- pregunto, curioso, yo sonrei avergonzada

-no, en realidad no- dije lentamente- la verdad es que acabo de conocer a Edward en el pasillo y luego lo arrastre hasta aquí y le pregunte si queria que fuera su monitora- Rosalie y Jasper rieron

-en realidad primero me preguntaste y después me arrastraste- interrumpio Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, aprovechándose de mi actual estado de vulnerabilidad inexplicable. Le saque la lengua, haciendole reir y su risa era contagiosa, asi que no tarde en seguirle, era tan extraño, por primera vez me sentia en casa, y estaba en un supuesto castigo...nos llamaron por micrófono para darnos las intrucciones a seguir y decirnos el numero de nuestras habitaciones, mientras caminábamos hacia alla pense que tal vez este campamento no fuera tan malo...

continuara...

hola!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste

Besotes!

******Ovejitah06******


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov.

Bella y yo nos acercamos hacia el hombre que hablaba por el micrófono, seguidos por los dos gemelos rubios que acabábamos de conocer, a nuestro alrededor los monitores intentaban encontrar de mala gana a algún chico del campamento con el que formar grupo, mientras estos hacían lo posible por alejarse de los que parecían mas aterradores.

-atención- dijo, algo enojado el señor que estaba al micrófono- los que aun no tengan monitores se pondrán a la derecha-. Así lo hicieron todos, había algunos que temblaban de miedo, estaban todos en fila, por lo que el hombre, que luego se identifico como Cayo les indico a los monitores que hicieran una fila, también; y luego observaran a la persona que tenían en frente, pues ese seria su equipo.

Me gire para observar a Bella, y la note algo pálida

-estas bien?-pregunte preocupado, ella me miro, pero luego devolvió la vista hacia quien sea que estaba mirando

-el monitor de Alice es realmente aterrador, es enorme- murmuro, y me perdi totalmente

-quien es Alice?-

-una amiga- dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y, ahora si, poniéndome toda su atención

-ah, ¿viniste aquí para apoyarla, verdad?- ella me miro curiosa, como si se preguntara como llegue a esa conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió, deslumbrándome instantáneamente.

-no- dijo- la conocí al llegar, pero ella dijo que seriamos mejores amigas, así que se supone que ahora es mi amiga ¿verdad?- ella pareció perdida en su enrevesada lógica, yo solo me reí bajito, sin que ella lo notara.

-muy bien- dijo Cayo, llamando la atención de todos una vez mas- ahora les asignaremos sus habitaciones, por cada habitación estará un campista y su respectivo monitor...- deje de escuchar, mis mejillas ardían, ¿tendría que compartir habitación con Bella?, oí como jadeó y la mire; no se encontraba mejor que yo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y a pesar de la vergüenza y el shock, solo pude pensar en lo hermosa que se veia sonrojada.

-tal vez aun podamos cambiar de equipo- dije, aunque a regañadientes. No queria estar lejos de aquel angel, aunque sabia que no tenia oportunidad de NADA con ella, me bastaba con poder contemplarla, y realmente no queria a otro monitor, pero debia dejarle una opcion, un camino de escape.

Ella me miro fijamente, aun estaba sonrojada, pero ahora solo levemente, parecia buscar arduamente algo en mis ojos, luego de unos momentos parecio encontrar lo que buscaba porque sonrio

-claro que no, tontito- dijo sonriente- no me preocupa compartir habitación contigo, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa y nunca he estado mucho tiempo cerca de alguien, ni siquiera de mi padres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acabase de confesar no significase nada, sin embargo a mi se me estrujo el corazon al pensar en ello. Mis padres lo eran todo para mi, ellos eran los que siempre habian estado para mi, apoyándome, y esa forma de ser de Bella, la forma ilusionada de la que hablo acerca de que la tal Alice era ahora su amiga, todo eso me hizo pensar que ella nunca habia tenido a nadie en su vida, para protegerla, para brindarle cariño, compañía...amor.

-pero si es a ti a quien le molesta, podemos buscar a alguien que este interesado en cambiarnos de lugar- dijo preocupada, malinterpretando mi silencio.

-no!- me apresure a responderle- no, no es eso, si esta bien para ti, yo no tengo ninguna objeción- sonrei, para demostrarle que hablaba sinceramente y ella me correspondio con una de sus aturdidoras e inconscientemente provocadoras sonrisas, dejando mi mente en blanco... una vez mas. Tendría que acostumbrarme a ello.

-bien! Vamos a buscar nuestras llaves!- dijo con un entusiasmo tan mal fingido que me hizo reir.

Caminamos hacia la recepción una vez mas y Bella pidio las llaves de nuestra habitación, la joven recepcionista paseo su mirada entre nosotros, esta reflejaba una insultante incredulidad, bastante desconfianza y algo de molestia, tambien. Pero pronto se olvido de nosotros y nos dio las llaves sin siquiera mirarnos, muy ocupada como estaba coqueteando con un monitor que se acerco a buscar, al igual que nosotros, las llaves de su habitación, Bella tomo la llave con una sonrisa fingida y solto un "gracias, Jessica" mientras miraba la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba del cuello de aquella mujer, quien no le dio la mas minima atención, asi que nos dimos la vuelta dispuestos a marcharnos

-Jessica- repitio Isabella con algo de desden- Jessica en una zorra- solto una risita, mientras yo la miraba sorprendido, ella me devolvió una mirada inocente y una sonrisa- al parecer los unicos que aun estamos cuerdos somos nosotros, da tu mejor esfuerzo por no pasarte al lado oscuro de la fuerza- termino por decir en tono conspiratorio, para luego reirse tontamente, yo tambien me rei, es decir ¿Star Wars? Que chica mira Star Wars? Solo ella, posiblemente, tan unica. Sonrei al pensar que al menos teniamos algo en comun.

Al fin llegamos a la habitación 39, que era la que nos habian asignado, y entramos, no era la gran cosa, tenia dos armarios pequeños, dos camas simples (una contra la pared y la otra cerca de la ventana), un escritorio de madera caoba, a juego con la silla y una puerta que conducia a un pequeño baño.

-cual cama prefieres?- pregunte

-cualquiera de las dos me da igual, Ed- sonrio- tu tienes alguna preferencia especifica?-

-no- conteste- pero si te da igual creo que tomare esta- dije acomodando mi maleta sobre la cama que estaba contra la pared, ella sonrio y se encogio de hombros, mientras subia su maleta a la cama restante, la escuche gemir con frustración

-que sucede?- pregunte, preocupado al instante

-odio desempacar- se quejo enfurruñada como una niña de tres años.

Me eche a reir y ella termino por seguirme en lo que luego se convirtieron en carcajadas que debian de llegar hasta el pasillo... tal vez no estabamos tan cuerdos después de todo, eramos los unicos que se podria decir, agradecían haber venido a este campamento... adoro a mis padres...

Continuara...

Hola! Que les parecio? Edward ya esta totalmente loco por Bella!

Quien les parece que sera el monitor de Alice?

Gracias por los Reviews!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	5. Chapter 5

Cap dedicado a Maiisa

Bella pov.

Edward y yo desempacamos nuestras cosas entre risas y comentarios divertidos. Al llegar nos habian comentado que hoy era un dia libre, para que podamos acomodarnos y demas. Una vez termine de acomodar mis ultimas ropas tome asiento en mi cama y me dedique a ver como mi compañero de habitación terminaba de ordenar su placard.

-apuesto a que soy mas divertido que el History Channel- dijo entre burlon y cohibido, mientras me dirigia una mirada divertida. Me sonroje y baje la mirada, no me habia dado cuenta de que habia estado prestando total atención a cada una de sus acciones, tal vez era por que no pasaba mucho tiempo alrededor de... en fin, nadie, _si, esa debia ser la razon_, entonces ¿por qué todos los estupidos sonrojos?, senti sus suaves dedos tomar con delicadeza mi menton y levantar mi rostro, hasta que pude perderme una vez mas en ese mar esmeralda que ahora reflejaba una intensa culpabilidad

-lo siento- susurro- no queria incomodarte, solo bromeaba, me pusiste nervioso porque no suelo frecuentar mucho a otras personas que no sean de mi familia- sonrei, para que viese que todo estaba bien

-no te disculpes- respondi, aun cohibida- yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de, bueno, de la gente en general, por eso te miraba, es la...novedad de estar acompañada- mis mejillas aun ardian, y que su mano no hubiese abandonado mi rostro no ayudaba en nada.

Quien iba a pensar que esa sensación que se alojaba en mi estomago no desapareceria, sino que se intensificaria y permaneceria conmigo luego de aquel dia.

Edward pov.

Caminaba con Bella por el pasillo, rumbo a el comedor, intentaba prestar atención a lo que ella me iba diciendo pero me era imposible, aun sentia aquel cosquilleo en mis dedos, producto de la electricidad que me provoco el tocarla. Mientras intentaba escuchar lo que me decia, mis ojos se posaron, inevitablemente, en sus labios, eran carnosos y de una tonalidad carmin, incitaban a probarlos. Desvie mi mirada rapidamente, cayendo en la _realidad_, una en la cual un angel bajado del cielo (o un incitante demonio de las profundidades del infierno dispuesto a tentarte, depende de la perspectiva con la que lo mires) como ella jamas JAMAS se fijaria en alguien como yo. Lo máximo a lo que podia aspirar era a una amistad, y al ser tan masoquista como soy, me aferraria a esta posibilidad con mi vida.

Al fin llegamos al comedor, mi adorable monitora se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a mi

-aquí te dejo- dijo- los monitores tenemos que ir al comedor de alla- señalo una puerta del lado opuesto del pasillo- pero en cuanto recoja mi comida me escabullire para venir a almorzar contigo- susurro sonriendo, y yo se la devolvi, como el buen idiota que era, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo helado, senti sus pequeñas manos contra mi pecho y vi como se puso en puntitas, acercando su rostro al mio, para luego depositar un beso en mi mejilla, se demoro en separarse de mi como tres segundos mas de los necesarios, o tal vez ya estaba delirando, luego me miro sonrojada, y salio prácticamente corriendo mientras susurraba un leve "hasta luego", ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

Me quede parado como un vegetal durante mas o menos un minuto, rebobinando la escena en mi mente, hasta que sali de mi trance y abri la puerta del comedor. Alli hice la fila y me entregaron mi "almuerzo"; y es que a esa... esa cosa no se la podia llamar almuerzo, mire la bandeja una vez mas para luego aventarla en una mesa vacia y sentarme alli, estupidamente no podia apartar la mirada de la puerta, esperando ver aquella cabellera castaña, crei que al final no vendría, cuando la puerta se abrio y ella entro. Vi que miraba hacia todos lados, buscándome y mi corazon reacciono de manera vergonzosa, realmente era PATÉTICO. Pero lo peor fue cuando me encontro, su mirada se ilumino, como un niño cuando recibe el regalo que deseaba el dia de navidad, y juro que estuvo a punto de provocarme un infarto. Me juraba que no tenia ninguna ilusion con ella, mientras la veia avanzar hacia mi, pero sin embargo sabia que me mentia a mi mismo, porque absurdamente tenia una pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiese sentir algo por mi con el tiempo, en estos tres meses que compartiríamos dentro del campamento, es decir, esa forma en la que parecia sentirse feliz, en paz, cuando estaba conmigo, esa forma dulce de comportarse a mi alrededor, cuando habia visto ya que podia ser un demonio si asi lo queria... ella era distinta conmigo, y eso mantenia una minúscula llama esperanza encendida, aun cuando yo intentaba extinguirla.

Ella al fin estuvo frente a mi, se sento y me sonrio, pero luego miro mi fuente intacta, y me fruncio el seño.

-no has tocado tu comida- me acuso

-no veo comida por aquí- me queje empujando mi bandeja, sabia que estaba actuando infantilmente, pero ¡dios! Ni siquiera sabia que se suponia que era eso! Ella se rio de mi expresión

-veamos- dijo, inspeccionando el contenido de mi bandeja- es avena, jugo recien exprimido, y umm... ¿carne deshidratada? Es comida saludable, no es para tanto- al ver que yo seguia enfurruñado tomo mi bandeja y me paso la suya, la mire

-que haces?-

-juego ajedrez- bromeo-¿ tu que crees? Prueba de mi bandeja, sera nuestro pequeño secreto, y sera solo hasta que te acostumbres, pero poquito a poquito- sonrio con dulzura y tomo la cuchara para luego hundirla en la avena y llevársela a la boca

-muy apetitoso, verdad?- me burle, ella sonrio

-mucho-

-eres una terrible mentirosa- declare riéndome. Mire la bandeja que ahora se encontraba frente a mi, significativamente mas agradable que la primera opcion, consistia en una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y trocitos de pollo, un jugo de naranja y un postre de chocolate. Pense que no deberia ser tan permisiva al darme esto ultimo, y parecio leerme la mente

-es light-

-como supiste...?-

-tus ojos- me interrumpio, sonrojándose- son muy expresivos- me sonroje tambien y baje la mirada cobardemente, tomando con el tenedor un poco de ensalada y llevándomela a la boca. El resto del almuerzo paso en silencio, excepto cuando ella intento darme una cucharada de avena, insistiendo en que debia probarla. Al final gano, y no fue tan malo, a decir verdad se veia peor de lo que en realidad sabia.

El dia paso rapidamente y habia conocido un poco mas de mi "amor platónico", habia sido un buen comienzo. Bella se estaba bañando, asi que decidi ir a caminar por ahí, antes de que mi mente pensase en ello mas de lo debido.

Apenas habia doblado la esquina cuando alguien me empujo contra la pared, mire a mi atacante, eran dos, reconoci a uno, pero el otro no me era familiar, sin embargo sus rasgos indicaban que eran familiares. James fue el que hablo

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el saco de grasa del pasillo- rio de su propia broma, y el otro rubio le acompaño- te presento a mi hermano, Mike- dijo con burlona amabilidad- y donde esta ahora esa zorra que te salvo antes?- cerre mis manos en puños, la sangre me hirvió cuando escuche sus palabras

-no te atrevas a hablar asi de Bella!- gruñi, y el se rio con ganas ante mi furia

-Bella? Asi que ya han entrado en confianza, verdad? Mirate, estas hecho una furia por que insulte a la pequeña puta- intente golpearlo, pero fue mas rapido que yo y me empujo contra la pared, haciéndome perder el equilibrio- mirate ¿ya te has enamorado de ella?- solto una carcajada, que fue secundada por el tal Mike, baje mi mirada, incapaz de negarlo- ella podra ser una zorra, pero jamas se fijaria en ti, ni siquiera por diversión, creo que lo unico que puedes causar es lastima...oh, y repulsión, claro esta...-intente parecer fuerte, como si no me importaran sus palabras, pero estaba temblando, y no queria llorar como un imbecil frente a ellos, lo que mas me dolia era que todas las cosas que me dijo eran _ciertas_

-estas describiendo lo que siento por ti?- la voz de Bella resono por todo el pasillo, sin embargo no levante mi vista, las lagrimas me habian traicionado y caian por mi rostro, no queria que viera eso, no queria que sintiera mas lastima por mi.

Me desconecte de todo lo que pasaba alrededor, pudieron pasar segundos u horas y no lo hubiese notado, hasta que senti sus fragiles dedos tomar mi menton obligándome a mirarla, como yo habia hecho por la mañana, en circunstancias totalmente distintas, sus suaves dedos acariciaron mi rostro, secando mis lagrimas

-que tanto escuchaste?- pregunte temeroso

-lo necesario-musito, y clave la mirada en sus amables y cariñosos ojos, buscando la verdad, y lo supe, ella sabia todo, baje la mirada avergonzado, no queria que me rechazara, por que eso seria mas doloroso que todas las miradas de desprecio que habia recibido en mi vida, juntas.

-edward, mirame- no lo hice-...por favor- suplico, y no pude resistirlo, por que si me pedia que saltara de un noveno piso yo no dudaria en cumplir su deseo.

-no es lastima lo que siento por ti- murmuro, y su calido aliento golpeo mi rostro, olia a fresas, fui conciente de la cercania de nuestros rostros- ni mucho menos repulsión-continuo, sus ojos nunca abandonaban los mios, vi un rastro de temor y nerviosismo en ellos, pero parecio superarlo rapidamente- no se que nombre ponerle a lo que siento por ti, por que nunca me habia pasado, solo se que cuando estas cerca de mi, me siento nerviosa, pero tranquila a la vez, que me pierdo en el sonido de tu voz y que no puedo evitar observarte todo el tiempo- estaba atonito, no sabia que decir, ¿me habria dado la cabeza contra la pared y ahora estaba desmayado...o muerto?,¿se podia morir de una estupidez semejante? Mi angel continuo hablando- que mi pulso se altera con solo sentir tu presencia, que cada vez que me tocas me recorre una especie de electricidad y que cuando entrelazas tu mano con la mia- dijo lentamente, entrelazando nuestros dedos y volviendo a mirarme- siento que estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco, y del que no quiero irme nunca- susurro, y acerco su rostro lentamente al mio, y senti sus labios presionarse timidamente contra los mios, sacándome de mi estado de shock, cerre los ojos, al igual que ella y le devolvi el beso lentamente, expresándole todo lo que sentia por ella.

Tal vez apenas y nos conociamos, pero algo habia pasado entre nosotros, nuestros caminos se habian unido la primera vez que cruzamos las miradas, porque ambos sabiamos lo que era el dolor, y ambos habiamos venido para salvar al otro de la tristeza y la soledad.

Ahora acababa de formarse una promesa silenciosa, la promesa de un _nosotros_, y de que jamas volveríamos a estar solos...

Continuara...

Hola! Me puse melosa jajaja. El cap iba dedicado a Maiisa porque ella pido el beso entre E&B y pregunto cuando pasaria. ¡espero que te guste!

Espero que les guste

Besos!

Gracias por los reviews!

******Ovejitah06******


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov.

El dia junto a Edward habia sido genial. Cada vez encontrábamos mas cosas que teniamos en comun.

Ahora me habia metido a bañar, lo hice rapido, por si el queria utilizar el baño tambien, pero me sorprendi al no encontrarlo, asi que sali al pasillo, camine unos pasos, cuando unas risas provenientes del corredor opuesto me hicieron voltear, camine hasta alli, pero me detuve a escuchar lo que decian, no queria entrometerme asi nada mas, sin embargo todas las dudas se disiparon cuando escuche la voz de Edward que resono, furiosa, a lo largo del pasillo

-no te atrevas a hablar asi de Bella!- grito Ed, consiguiendo solo que James estallara en carcajadas

-Bella? Asi que ya han entrado en confianza, verdad? Mirate, estas hecho una furia por que insulte a la pequeña puta- dijo la voz de James, y estaba a punto de saltar sobre el por llamarme asi cuando vi a Edward ir a por el, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero fue esquivado y empujado contra la pared. Algo dentro de mi se quebro, nunca nadie se habia preocupado por mi, nunca nadie habia intentado _protegerme_. Mi mente me transporto a esos recuerdos que yo daba por olvidados

Flash back (pov. Narrador)

Una niña de cinco años de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate caminaba por el corredor de una institución, donde era pupila abrazando un libro de cuentos

- miren- dijo un chico, que estaba con un pequeño grupo detrás de el- pero si es Isabella- se rio mientras le quitaba el libro y ella intentaba conseguirlo sin éxito

-devuélvemelo- demando la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos, era muy importante porque una maestra de alli se lo habia regalado por su cumpleaños, y habia sido la unica que lo habia recordado, puesto que sus padres no habian dado señales de vida... como siempre- por favor- suplico

-lo quieres?- espero a que ella asintiera- ve por el- el niño tiro el libro hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se rio cuando vio a Bella correr tras el, los demas niños tambien se rieron, la pequeña Bella no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y muchas de estas mojaron su rostro, miro a los chicos, habia uno que no le conocia, debia ser nuevo, pero tambien habia disfrutado aquel show. Ella le escucho preguntar "¿quién es ella?" y vio como el chico la miraba con crueldad antes de contestar " es prácticamente una huérfana, no es importarte...para nadie" terminando por recalcar las ultimas palabras antes de marcharse.

Bella lloraba, sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas, ella no era nada, ella nunca fue importante, para nadie.

Fin de Flash Back

Escuche, como si fuese desde muy lejos, la conversación que sucedia en el presente:

- mirate ¿ya te has enamorado de ella?- dijo James, soltando una carcajada, que fue secundada por otra. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, confirmando aquello.

Flash back II

Las cosas seguían igual, ella tenia quince años y nunca habia estado fuera de ese instituto para señoritas, era una institución muy prestigiosa, donde solo los hijos de personas muy adineradas conseguia entrar, sin embargo ella nunca tuvo ningun amigo alli, y tampoco recibio visitas, de vez en cuando sus padres llamaban y hablaban con ella unos minutos, pero Bella sabia que era solo por mantener la imagen.

Fue entonces cuando entro a trabajar alli, como profesor sustituto, un hombre muy joven, de tez morena y encantadora sonrisa. Todas las chicas morian por el, a Bella le daba igual, era solo un profesor. Su nombre: Jacob Black.

El era muy amable con ella, pero habia ciertos detalles que la incomodaban, siempre que veia la oportunidad el tomaba sus manos, o apretaba su hombro, mientras que ella, cada vez mas, intentaba mantener su distancia con el, era su instinto, que le decia que algo iba mal.

Fue una noche de tormenta, en la que Isabella estaba desvelada por el ruido de los truenos que la puerta de su habitación se abrio, ella intento gritar, pero una enorme mano morena se lo impidio.

Ella estaba desesperada, se retorcia intentando safarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero esto solo parecia incitarlo mas, Bella comenzo a llorar, cuando sintio como el se acomodaba sobre ella, presionando su erección contra su vientre, y la mano libre de el recorria su cuerpo sin permiso, busco a tientas algo en su pequeña mesita de luz, hasta que encontro su lampara de noche, el no lo noto, ocupado como estaba besando violentamente su cuello. Bella estampo con todas sus fuerzas el velador contra la cabeza de su atacante, y sintio como el se desplomaba con todo su peso sobre ella. Muerta de miedo se lo quito de encima y corrio por el pasillo.

Pidio ayuda a gritos, hasta que una de las enfermeras del colegio aparecio con su bata de dormir y se apresuro hacia ella. Ella conto todo, y se encontro a el profesor Black alli, en su habitación, desmayado.

Sus padres hicieron acto de presencia una semana despues, mas para ella eran simples extraños. Ellos no hicieron nada, no presentaron cargos contra aquel que habia intentado violarla, no quisieron dañar su imagen con un juicio. Se llevaron a su hija a vivir con ellos, para que pareciera que estaban preocupados, pero Bella sabia que no era asi. Ella no valia mas que su imagen, y lloro, lloro toda esa noche y las que le siguieron, pensando que después de todo, la verdad es que ella nunca habia valido nada...para nadie.

Fin Flash Back II

-ella podra ser una zorra, pero jamas se fijaria en ti, ni siquiera por diversión, creo que lo unico que puedes causar es lastima...o y repulsión, claro esta...-

-estas describiendo lo que siento por ti?- dije, apareciendo por el corredor, luego de que mis fantasmas volvieran a la oscuridad de mi mente y de que secara las involuntarias lagrimas derramadas por mis mejillas. Me felicite a mi misma por la frialdad y la burla en mi voz, la habia perfeccionado tan bien, que ya era parte de mi. Mire a los dos chicos que parecian en guardia, los reconoci a ambos, uno como el atacante de Edward, James y el otro como Michael, quien se habia burlado de Alice, vi alli a dos niños, dos niños como los que se burlaban de mi, dos de esos niños que habian crecido, lleno de lujos y vacios de sentimientos, que habian crecido viendo a los demas desde arriba, como si ellos fuesen superiores. Sin embargo ya no senti el rencor que sentia cuando era niña, solo tristeza, solo lastima, por aquellos chicos que nunca entenderían realmente de que va la vida, que pasarian todo su tiempo viéndose al espejo, en una enorme recamara dentro de sus mansiones, para, cuando llegue el dia de sus muertes, darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca vivieron.

-largo de aquí- dije, no deseaba pelear con ellos, serian suficientes los golpes que la vida misma se encargaria de darles, camine hacia Edward, dándoles la espalda a ellos, y viendo a ese chico de broniceos cabellos, ese que sin saberlo, era el unico que habia reconocido mi existencia, que me habia dado un valor.

Escuche unos pasos tras de mi, y emboce una sonrisa sin un apice de alegria, supe que ellos no se darian por vencidos, era puro orgullo, pura vanidad. Me di la vuelta, justo a tiempo para poder esquivar por los pelos un puñetazo dirigido a mi nuca, era James, supuse que su brazo aun estaria debil, asi que volvi a torcérselo, haciendole soltar un grito de dolor, entonces vi a Mike, iba a golpearme, volvi a sonreir, siempre era igual, de a grupos completos, dos contra uno, siempre tanta cobardia, le espere, en esa misma posición y antes de que llegara cerca le aseste una patada, dejándole sin aire. Luego les vi levantándose como podian, sin siquiera pensar en ayudar al otro, ambos mirándome con odio, diciéndome que esto no se quedaria asi; yo ya lo sabia, _la violencia engendra violencia_, nadie lo sabia mejor que una persona que vivio siempre con ella.

Me acerque a Edward y le pedi que me viese, en sus ojos habia tanto temor al rechazo, y amor...mucho amor hacia... mi. Y las palabras salieron de mi boca solas, sin necesidad de que pensara en ellas demasiado, por que las almas no necesitan de palabras cuando se encuentran, le declare todo lo que sentia por el, para que lo comprendiera, puesto que mis labios nunca habian pronunciado un _te amo_, y no sabian como decirlo. Tome su mano, para que viese, para que notase, lo perfectamente que encajaban ambas, como si hubiesen sido hechas para estar juntas, y por ultimo, no pude evitar besar sus labios, que habian llamado mi atención en demasiadas ocasiones dentro del poco tiempo que nos conociamos. Nos besamos con tranquilidad, con una peculiar sincronizacion dentro de nuestra dulce inexperiencia, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, senti que habia encontrado mi _hogar. _

Porque un hogar no es un espacio fisico, como muchos creen, eso seria una casa, un hogar puede estar en cualquier lado. Es ese "lugar" en donde te sientes feliz, embargado por la calidez...en paz, y yo ya habia encontrado mi hogar, entre los brazos de Edward, con mis labios sobre los suyos...

Continuara...

Hola! Un cap un poco triste, he aquí un poco de la historia de Bella, en el proximo cap. le prometo mas participación de los demas personajes.

Espero que les guste, lamento por todas las fans de Jacob, cabe aclarar que lo detesto asi que en mis historias casi siempre es el malo muajajaja.

Besos! Dejen reviews, sip? (carita de cachorrito, estilo Alice) XD

(si dejan un review entraran en el sorteo, estamos rifando a Edward de Oh, my love y a Joe y Emmet, tambien. Ver bases y condiciones.) ;P

******Ovejitah06******


	7. Chapter 7

Edward pov.

Bella se fue separando de mi, y me miro a los ojos de nuevo, estaba sonrojada, y sus ojos parecian tener luz propia, yo debia estar igual, de pronto me di cuenta que ella me habia confesado todo lo que sentia, pero yo no habia dicho nada.

Levante mi mano izquierda, la que no estaba entrelazada con la suya, y acaricie suavemente su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra mi palma y mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me quede unos momentos apreciando sus hermosas facciones y luego comence a hablar

-Bella, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que seria inevitable el que me enamorara de ti, de tu belleza, de tu dulzura y de tu maravillosa personalidad. Pero luego encontre en ti una virtud aun mayor, si es eso posible, y esa es que tu no ves con los ojos, sino con el alma, con el corazon. Quisiera poder prometerte el mundo, pero sin embargo, no puedo ofrecerte nada mas que mi amor, mi corazon, mi alma, todo lo que soy, y esperar que lo recibas- no pude seguir hablando, porque los labios de Bella se apropiaron de mi boca en un beso lleno de pasión y amor, que no tarde en responder, una vez nos separamos sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, rebosantes de felicidad.

-se que tal vez es pronto- susurre, algo nervioso de nuevo- pero quiero darle un nombre a esto. Por eso, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si- murmuro, sonrojándose adorablemente, y esta vez fui yo quien acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios. Nos besamos unos minutos mas, antes de que escucharamos voces que se acercaban al pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, me separe a regañadientes, pero mi angel se acerco a mi, y presiono sus labios contra los mios una vez mas, para luego comenzar a besarme con fervor, respondi con entusiasmo a tan maravillosa muestra de afecto, sin importarme que las voces comenzaran a rodearnos, ni la sensación de ser observados con descaro por toda persona que pasara por alli. No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro una vez nos separamos. Esta era la manera que tenia Bella de decirme que no le importaba que los demas supieran que estaba conmigo, que no se avergonzaba de mi, ni de nuestra relacion. Por supuesto que esto me hacia mas que feliz, sin mencionar que todos esos monitores, que ya habia notado que babeaban por mi angel, sabian ahora que ella era mia

-solo tuya- murmuro, sonriente

-lees mentes?- dije algo avergonzado porque ella habia descubierto la linea de mis pensamientos

-solo la tuya- rio, para luego depositar un casto beso en mis labios y sonreir encantada- tambien sirvio para dejales claro a cualquiera de las chicas que pasaron que tu eres mio- dijo con voz arrogante- y que no se deberan acercar a ti a menos que quieran que les ofrezca un tour por todo el campamento amarradas por los cabellos- sonrio angelicalmente, y miro a unas chicas que estaban suficientemente cerca, y habian escuchado esto ultimo y ahora la miraban con ojos desorbitados. No pude evitarlo y me eche a reir, escondi mi rostro en el cuello de mi angel, ahogando las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de mis labios, en parte era por lo divertido de la situación, pero por otro lado, tambien se debia a la inmensa alegria que sentia, que me hacia querer reir por todo y por nada. Senti los labios de mi novia rozar mi cuello, haciendome estremecer

-vamos a cenar- susurro, alejándose de mi, pero sin desunir nuestras manos, comenzando a jalarme hacia el comedor.

Una vez llegamos la escena del almuerzo se repitio, con la diferencia de que, antes de irse a su comedor por su cena, Bella no me dio precisamente un inocente beso en la mejilla, sino que la despedida se prolongo unos cuantos minutos mas.

Una vez ella volvio, nos sentamos en la misma mesa que al mediodia habiamos utilizado, solo que esta vez Bella se sento a mi lado, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, luego de intercambiarme la bandeja, a pesar de decirle que no hacia falta que lo hiciera.

Al final, ambos comimos un poco de cada cosa de ambas bandejas, entre risas y comentarios tontos y besos, muchos besos. Todos a nuestro alrededor estaban pendientes de nosotros, y cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero Bella los ignoraba, asi que no me preocupe por ello. Estabamos riéndonos de algunas de las expresiones de las chicas de las mesas cercanas, que miraban cada movimiento que haciamos, pero desviaban la mirada nerviosamente cuando Isabella volteaba, cuando una pequeña chica, mas parecida a un duendecillo se acerco a nosotros, sentándose en nuestra mesa

-Hola, soy Alice- dijo, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa amable, le respondi rapidamente, recordando que asi se llamaba la amiga de mi angel- vine a daros todo mi apoyo moral, y a felicitaros por vuestro noviazgo, no le presten atención a todos esos idiotas que andan murmurando tonterías por ahí-.

-...ella tiene razon- interrumpio otra voz, miramos a la chica rubia que estaba parada con su charola en la mano, la reconoci como Rosalie, la chica que Bella habia ayudado en el salon principal- me puedo sentar con ustedes?- inquirió timidamente

-claro- dijimos a la vez, para luego mirarnos y sonreir tontamente, las escuchamos soltar unas risitas

-sois adorables- rio Rosalie, sentándose junto a Alice y presentándose con ella.

Hablamos un rato mas, pero nos despedimos cuando dieron las diez. Mañana debiamos levantarnos temprano. El campamento comenzaria por la mañana.

Bella recosto su espalda contra mi pecho, mientras yo le rodeaba con mis brazos, y asi caminamos por los pasillos hasta nuestra habitación. Escuchamos muchas expresiones por parte de los monitores que aun no nos habian visto hasta el momento que salimos de la cafeteria, algunas eran de insultante incredulidad, otras de asco o de inconformidad.

No le dimos mayor importancia y seguimos nuestro camino. Una vez dentro de nuestro cuarto, fui a cepillar mis dientes mientras ella buscaba su pijama. Cuando sali ella paso a mi lado y se encerro en el baño, aproveche el tiempo para cambiarme rapidamente y acostarme en mi cama, estaba esperando que saliera para darle las buenas noches, pero cuando por fin salio, no pude mas que mirarla de arriba abajo, con la boca entre abierta, llevaba un pequeño camisón azul electrico de raso y seda que se ceñia a sus senos, dejando a la vista el nacimiento de estos y luego caia cubriendo apenas lo necesario, dejando al descubierto sus blancas, torneadas y larguísimas piernas, agradeci estar ya cubierto por las cobijas, para que ella no viese el "problema" que me habia causado su vision, a pesar de que lo intente no pude despegar mi vista de ella, hasta que se acosto, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y me observaba, senti mi rostro arder, y susurre un "lo siento" porque me la habia quedado mirando descaradamente, no queria que pensara que era un pervertido o algo asi. Ella sonrio dulcemente y nego con la cabeza

-no pense que tuviera que compartir habitación, y si lo hacia supuse que me pondrían con otras chicas, por eso no me moleste en comprar otras pijamas que cubrieran mas que las que uso a diario- explico avergonzada, pero luego sonrio feliz- pero no me avergüenza que tu me veas, he visto a muchos hombres mirarme de esa manera- aprete mis dientes, y me encontre pensando en violentas torturas para aquellos que se atrevieran a mirar a MI Bella- pero nunca me habia gustado que sucediera- sonrei ante esto- sin embargo, me alegra saber que tengo una belleza que te complace, y que te resulto deseable- termino por decir, casi en susurros, nuevamente avergonzada, mientras se hundia un poco mas en la cama, cubriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas con las sabanas. Sonrei, al verla asi de timida, ¿cómo podia pensar que no la deseaba? Todo el mundo la deseaba, desde que la conoci vi a todos los hombres a nuestro alrededor quedarse mirándola, e incluso ¡algunas mujeres!, tendría que ser gay, ciego, idiota o todo eso junto para no notar lo perfecta que ella era, para no desearla...

-hasta mañana- susurro inaudiblemente, antes de apagar las luces, dejándonos a oscuras

-hasta mañana, amor- le respondi de vuelta.

-¡arriba!- susurro alguien en mi oido, me removi, esperando que quien quiera que fuera se diera por vencido y se fuera. Pero en vez de eso senti un pequeño peso sobre mi, y luego unos suaves labios que besaban mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi boca y después se deslizaban por mi cuello, luego lo oli, ese aroma de fresias de SU cabello, y ese olor a fresas tan característico de SU piel, abri lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con el cabello de mi hermosa monitora, que seguia besando mi cuello, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, enrede mis brazos en su frágil cintura, evitando que se separa de mi, y ella me miro a la cara, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa que no tarde en responder

-buenos dias, amor- murmuro, antes de besarme. Lo que era un simple saludo termino por convertirse en media hora de besos.

-alguien necesita una ducha fria... muy fria- rio contra mi oido, haciendome sonrojar, al estar sentada sobre mi esta vez ella habia podido notar mi estado, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se rio de nuevo al ver mi cara y tras un breve beso se levanto de encima mio, de inmediato extrañe su calor, me levante, y mientras ella tendia su cama, fui a darme una ducha, ya que ella ya lo habia hecho y estaba perfectamente vestida cuando me desperto.

Mientras me lavaba la cara y llenaba la bañera me mire al espejo, mientras pensaba en la divinidad que me esperaba en el otro cuarto, era un maldito afortunado, me bañe rapidamente y me puse ropa deportiva, hoy empezaríamos con el ejercicio y todo eso. Cuando llegue al campamento realmente todo eso no me importaba, pero ahora era distinto, realmente queria lograr bajar de peso, para poder hacer muchas cosas, queria poder seguir el ritmo de mi angel, y por sobre todo, queria poder protegerla, no queria seguir siendo un completo inútil. Era momento de dejar a autocompasión atrás. Me mire al espejo, media casi un metro ochenta y tenia poco mas de quince kilos de mas, haria todo lo posible por mejorar esto ultimo, seque rapidamente mi cabello e intente peinarlo, pero era un caso perdido, asi que sali al encuentro de Bella, ella ya habia tendido mi cama, tambien. Y esperaba sentada sobre esta. Al verme sonrio y se acerco para depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios y tomar mi mano.

Fuimos cada uno a su comedor. Todos me seguían mirando, pero intente no prestarles atención y enfocarme en esperar a mi novia. La vi entrar con un chico, era un monitor, era alto, y bastante musculoso, tenia el cabello rizado y venia riéndose de algo que ella habia dicho. No pude evitar los celos que comenzaron a carcomerme por dentro.

-te va a dar un ataque si no respiras justo ahora- dijo alguien a mi lado, salte de mi lugar, no habia visto a Alice, ella se rio y se sento frente a mi- ese que viene con Bella es mi monitor, Emmet- explico- le pedi que se acercara a Bella, le dije que queria que conociera a mi mejor amiga- me senti un total imbecil, mi cara debio reflejarlo, por que la pequeña duendecillo se seguia doblando de la risa frente a mi.

-amor, mira, te presento a Emmet- dijo Bella, alegremente, al llegar a mi lado, el me miro divertido, dándose cuenta de lo que habia pasado, gracias a dios mi angel no habia visto nada.

-hola- dije, aun algo seco, ella no tenia interes en el, pero ¿el en ella?- soy Edward-.

-lo se, desde que pronuncie "hola", ella solo te ha mencionado a ti- sonrei, encantado de que ella me tuviese asi de presente- me llamo Emmet, tengo 19, soy el monitor de la duende que esta aquí sentada y tengo debilidad por las rubias- se presento jocosamente, dándome a entender que no estaba interesado en Bella, me relaje un poco, pero de todas maneras no bajaria la guardia, nos dimos la mano y luego se sento.

Charlamos un poco y luego se nos unieron Jasper y Rosalie, les presentamos a Emmet y Alice y luego Bella y yo nos retiramos para ir al gimnasio, donde empezarian las "clases".

El profesor a cargo de nuestro grupo primero hizo que nos pesaramos, y luego nos mando a las caminadoras, odie esa cosa, mi adorable monitora decidio subir conmigo a pesar de que ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo, y continuo dándome animos.

Al final de la clase me sentia sucio, y pegajoso, solo queria ir a darme un baño de cómo una hora, senti un poco de envidia al ver a mi princesa tan fresca como si hubiese estado paseando en lugar de haciendo la misma cantidad de ejercicio que yo. Ella caminaba tomada de mi mano y recostada contra mi costado izquierdo, a pesar de que estaba todo sudoroso y debia sentirse bastante desagradable. Me estaba diciendo lo bien que lo habia hecho y que no me habia detenido mas que una vez, y que estaba muy orgullosa, la mire para ver que estaba siendo realmente sincera y ella me beso con dulzura y pasión, jugueteando con algunos humedos mechones de mi nuca, cada vez que la besaba me sentia en el cielo, era algo de lo que simplemente nunca podria aburrirme.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y fui directo a darme un baño, luego Bella hizo lo mismo y salimos a dar una vuelta por el exterior del campamento antes de ir a almorzar. El clima era humedo y bastante frio por eso iba bien abrigado, sin embargo Bella caminaba a mi lado vestida con una falda corta color azul oscuro y una campera ligera negra

-no tienes frio?- no pude evitar preguntarle, me sorprendia que no estuviese siquiera tiritando, ella solto una risita.

-estoy acostumbrada al clima de Forks, hoy no hace nada de frio en comparación con otros dias- ella se detuvo un momento para luego preguntar- como es donde vives?-.

Le conte un poco de Phoenix y ella escuchaba fascinada cada cosa que decia, como si cada palabra que saliera de mi boca fuera de suma importancia. Me hizo muchas preguntas, hasta que fue el horario del almuerzo. Parecia querer preguntar mas, pero en lugar de eso tomo mi mano y volvimos adentro.

Ella se despidio y la vi perderse tras la puerta de su comedor, entre al mio y tras tomar mi almuerzo me sente en nuestra mesa, ni bien me acomode en esta note lo exhausto que estaba, no lo habia notado estando con Bella, recoste mi cabeza en la fria superficie de la mesa y cerre los ojos. Al poco rato senti un pequeño sonido a mi lado y luego su aroma a fresias y fresas me envolvió, senti sus calidos brazos rodeándome, mientras sus labios presionaban levemente mi cuello

-cansado?- susurro

-estoy muerto- murmure, pero sonrei, era tan facil estar...feliz cuando ella estaba a mi alrededor, la oi soltar una risita, mientras masajeaba suavemente mi hombros y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Antes de que se alejara me incorpore y le robe un pequeño beso, ella sonrio y se sento a mi lado, para luego besarme por unos minutos.

-bueno, ya, entendimos que se quieren ¿si?- nos separamos, sonrojados, al escuchar la voz de Emmet, seguida por las risas que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

Nos dispusimos a almorzar, mientras Alice nos contaba muy entusiasmada que hoy habria una salida a Port Angels, que es el unico lugar mas o menos turístico que hay cerca de Forks, no pase por alto la mirada de absoluta fascinación que tenia Jasper mientras la miraba

-solo podran ir aquellos a los que sus monitores, que al ser de aquí conocen bien los alrededores, quieran acompañarlos y supervisarlos, seria genial que vayamos todos juntos, ¿verdad?- exclamo toda emocionada. Al final todos estuvimos de acuerdo y salimos de alli para prepararnos para nuestra excursión.

Ahora me tocaba a mi hacer preguntas a Bella, pero temia hacer las incorrectas, lo ultimo que queria era entristecer a mi angel, y algo me decia que al hablar sobre cualquier cosa de su pasado lo haria.

Continuara...

Hola!

Espero que les guste, dejen review!

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Bella pov.

-y como llegaremos hasta Port Angels?- pregunto Rose una vez todos nos encontramos en las puertas del edificio. Todos se quedaron callados, nadie lo habia pensado, estabamos prácticamente en el medio del bosque

-emmm... yo traje mi coche- dije, y de inmediato todos voltearon a verme- si nos organizamos bien tal vez entremos todos-.

-bien!- prácticamente grito Alice- claro que entraremos, ¿cual es tu coche?-

-lo deje en el estacionamiento, ¿vamos?- todos asintieron y caminamos juntos hacia el aparcamiento y Edward dejo salir una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración cuando vio mi auto, Rosalie, quien venia detrás nuestro con Jasper, fue la segunda.

-oh, por dios!- dijo con un gritito- ¡es un Lamborghini Murciélago!, es precioso-

-gracias- sonrei, algo avergonzada, pero tambien divertida por las expresiones de todos, parecian que se les iba a caer la mandíbula- me lo dieron a mis dieciséis- explique mientras abria las puertas y les cedia el paso- es mi bebe-.

Una vez dentro del coche Alice arremetio de nuevo

-es un coche carisimo, tu familia debe tener mucho dinero- dijo impresionada, Emmet la miraba divertido.

-si, aunque el hecho de que sea un Lamborghini es mas bien porque mis padres son los accionistas mayoritarios de esa empresa- me sentia bastante incomoda hablando sobre eso, Edward lo noto y cambio el tema rapidamente, le sonrei agradecida. Hablamos de tonterías el resto del camino, hasta que Jasper me hablo

-¿por qué nunca te hemos visto en la escuela?- intente sonreir, pero creo que nadie se lo trago, asi que suspire y me decidi a contestarle, después de todo, eran mis amigos y se supone que debia confiar en ellos.

-estudio en casa hace unos años, y antes iba a la Institución Robert Oppenheimer, en Chicago-

-¡wow!- esta vez fue Emmet el que tenia la boca abierta, Alice empezo a preguntar que era y Emm le respondio como si lo dijese de memoria "La prestigiosa Institución Robert Oppenheimer fue fundada por el mismisimo fisico. Es una institución con una larga historia y tradición. En ella estan alojadas las mentes del porvenir".

-como sabes eso?- pregunto asombrada la pequeña duende, como si no creyera que Emmet pudiese guardar conocimientos tan profundos, este sonrio tontamente

-tenia que investigar la vida del tipo ese y cuando lo busque en Google me aparecio el colegio- solte un risita.

-las mentes del porvenir? O sea que aceptan solo a personas con cierto grado de coeficiente intelectual?- pregunto Rose, algo dudosa, solo asenti, mientras la miraba por el espejo, luego mire a Edward, que habia estado muy callado, el me observaba de una manera muy extraña, se sonrojo cuando lo pille, haciendome sonreir

-estas muy callado,¿ninguna pregunta que hacerme, tal vez?-

-solo dos o tres...millones- sonrio- ¿de cuanto es tu coeficiente intelectual?-

-siguiente pregunta-

-pero...- se resigno al verme negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que todos los demas se quejaban para que les dijese, no queria decirlo en voz alta- de acuerdo pero a cambio tienes que contestar la siguiente-

-bien- acepte

-¿ya tienes algun titulo?- me sonroje- ¿o algunos?

-si-dije entre dientes

-¿cuales son?- todos me miraban, me estaban poniendo nerviosa, por suerte divise los primeros negocios de Port Angels

-miren! Ya llegamos!- exclame alegremente, intentando distraerlos, pero nadie picó

-Bells, somos amigos- lloriqueo Alice, poniendo la misma cara que el gato con botas, de Shrek- por que no nos dices? No le diremos a nadie ¿no confias en nosotros?- Edward tomo mi mano, dándome a entender que estaba ahí, y no le importaba que le contestase o no.

-no...es solo que no quiero que me traten diferente después- susurre aparcando el auto, porque mis ojos se estaban nublando un poco, por las lagrimas, pestañee no queriendo dejarlas salir, hacia años que no lloraba por esas cosas... por esos recuerdos. Fueron las calidas manos de Edward sobre mis mejillas las que me trajeron al presente.

-podrias decirnos que eres una vampiresa, o que vienes de Marte y te seguiríamos queriendo tanto como ahora- me dijo con dulzura- amando, en mi caso- sonrei con sus palabras y me acerque para besarlo.

-tienen razon, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a, bueno, a esto-.

-tengo un Master internacional en Nutricion y Dietética- respondi, mirándolos a todos que me miraban sorprendidos, no se si porque estuviese respondiendo o por la respuesta misma- por eso intercambiaba mi bandeja con la tuya- me dirigi a mi novio- la preparaba a conciencia, para que tuviese la misma cantidad de calorías que la original- el me sonrio, logrando que me relajara, no estaba enojado por mi pequeña omisión- y tambien tengo una Licenciatura en Filosofia-.

-joo, es un placer Licenciada Swan- dijo todo pomposo Emmet, quitandole toda la tensión que yo misma le aportaba al momento, haciendo que todos rompiéramos a reir, mas que pomposo se habia escuchado...gay.

Puse en marcha el coche de nuevo y comenzamos a buscar un estacionamiento para guardar a mi bebe. Por fin encontramos uno y luego de dejar el auto salimos a la calle.

Miramos muchas vidrieras, o al menos los otros lo hicieron. Yo por mi parte no pude evitar quedarme viendo a Edward, el era tan perfecto, sus ojos, esas esmeraldas tan expresivas en las que podria perderme por horas, sus palidas mejillas que casi siempre se coloreaban adorablemente por una razon u otra, su boca, sus labios finos y rosados que me incitaban a probarlos en cada oportunidad. Sabia que el no era perfecto, y que mi opinión era parcial. Pero para mi no habia hombre mas hermoso y mas perfecto que el en el mundo, era algo que el poseia y los otros no. Tal vez se trataba de su alma, tan pura, tan dulce, tan inocente.

-sucede algo?-pregunto Edward, sonriéndome, al pillarme mirándolo, me sonroje

-nada-murmure, y el sonrio divertido por mi timidez, antes de besarme

-te amo- su voz era dulce y aterciopelada

-yo mas- respondi antes de besarlo, intentando plasmar todos mis sentimientos por el en esa muestra de afecto. Nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Alice.

-iremos a los juegos de alla- nos dijo, señalando un local- ustedes pueden irse a otro lado y luego nos buscan aquí, ¿si?- sonreímos agradecidos y asentimos. Nos disponiamos a irnos cuando Emmet, tan ubicado como siempre, no grito algo que hizo que todos a nuestro alrededor voltearan a vernos y que, tanto Edward como yo quedasemos momentáneamente sonrojados y congelados en nuestros lugares.

-USEN PROTECCIÓN!-grito, para luego reirse a carcajadas, probablemente de nuestras expresiones, y ser secundados por los otros. Me recompuse rapidamente, aunque aun estaba algo sonrojada, era muy levemente, asi que decidi seguirle el juego, asi que sonrei coquetamente

-claro, Emmet, no se nos ha olvidado, pero gracias por preocuparte- les guiñe un ojo y me rei de sus caras de sorpresa, antes de remolcar a un Edward que habia vuelto a entrar en shock después de mis palabras.

-hey, cariño, como que me estas asustando ¿estas bien?- dije cuando ya nos habiamos alejado lo suficiente, Edward parecia estar catatonico.

-uhh? Ahh, si si- respondio un poco tarde- solo que me sorprendiste- le sonrei y bese su mano, consiguiendo que me sonriera de vuelta.

-bien entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunte

-no se, a un lugar mas privado-

Lo mire de manera insinuante y levante una ceja, sonriendo a medias, el se sonrojo un poco pero se rio y me abrazo, yo me rei con el

-eres una mal pensada- me susurro al oido, haciendo que me estremeciera- no estaba pensando en ese tipo de lugar- solto una risita- claro, que si quieres ir a uno solo tienes que decirlo- abri los ojos sorprendida mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban y un segundo estremecimiento recorria mi columna, el se rio de mi y me libero de su apretado abrazo, dejando solo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Acababa de perder en mi propio juego.

-pervertido- le solte, y aunque quise parecer severa, una pequeña carcajada se escapo de mis labios.

-¿yo?- puso su expresión mas inocente, haciendome reir- yo estaba simplemente paseando con mi novia cuando ella le insinuo a nuestros amigos justo antes de dejarlos atrás que habia traido protección y luego quiso llevarme a un lugar mas privado-

-asi que ahora yo soy la pervertida y acosadora ¿no?- le segui el juego, el sonrio, obviamente divertido por la situación

-lo dijiste tu, no yo-

hice un pucherito con mis labios y lo proximo que supe fue que Edward Cullen estaba besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y que si se acaba el mundo en ese momento no me importaria. Todo estaria bien mientras el me estuviese besando.

Continuara...

Hola! Espero que les guste el cap. Estoy con 0% de inspiración, hice lo que pude.

Besos!

Bye

******Ovejitah06******


	9. Chapter 9

Edward pov.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando por la avenida principal y mirando escaparates, aunque si me pidiesen que dijera que habia visto, no tendría la menor idea, solo podia concentrarme en ese pequeño angel que tenia entre mis brazos, que me embriagaba con su calor y su aroma a fresias.

Cuando ya estuvimos cansados de dar vueltas, Bella diviso una pequeña cafeteria y me arrastro hasta ahí.

-este lugar es precioso, ha de ser nuevo, nunca lo habia visto- dijo, una vez estuvimos perfectamente acomodados en una pequeña mesa, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, parecia encantada, y yo lo estaba tambien, pero de ella, de su hermoso rostro de curiosa fascinación. Desvie mi mirada, observando el pequeño local, tenia un ambiente muy calido, todos los muebles parecian hechos de roble, y las mesas estaban decoradas con finos manteles blancos y jarrones con orquídeas rojas. Era un lugar precioso, pero sin duda ahora era opacado por la deslumbrante belleza de Isabella.

Pronto vi a un mesero acercarse, me miro con desden, pero luego evaluo con mirada lasciva a MI novia, y sonrio flirtuosamente antes de acercarse.

-buenas tardes, que van a ordenar?- pregunto, mientras sonreia y solo miraba a Bella, ella tomo rapidamente el menu, y parecio evaluarlo, yo hice lo mismo con el mio, sin embargo no sabia cuales eran las cosas que tenia o no permitidas comer.

-pedire...- dijo ella- un café doble con leche descremada y una racion de galletitas de manzana y avena- luego me miro, observando mi desconcierto a la hora de ordenar y me sonrio juguetona y me guiño un ojo. Sonrei, comprendiendo.

-yo igual- sentencie, dejando el menu. El chico le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de irse, pero Bella no lo vio, ella estaba observándome a mi. Sonrei con superioridad hacia el chico, que me dirigio una mirada de odio antes de alejarse.

-gracias por ayudarme- le dije, mientras ella tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa- no tenia idea de que podia o no ordenar- ella solo sonrio, quitándole importancia- pero deberias dejar de comer asi- prosegui-ya estas tan delgada que si bajas mas vas a desaparecer- bromee, y ella solto una de esas cristalinas risas, tan propias de ella, sonaban como las campanas de una iglesia, y te obnubilaba los sentidos.

-eres adorable- dijo entre risitas, acercando su silla a la mia- por eso te amo- murmuro. Senti mi corazon hacer un baile extraño dentro de mi cuerpo, ella no lo habia notado, pero acababa de decirme que _me amaba_, era la primera vez que ella lo decia, sin poder evitarlo sonrei como un idiota, ella estaba sonrojada, posiblemente, repitiendo sus palabras en su mente, notando lo que habia dicho, pero al verme sonreir, sonrio tambien.

-yo tambien te amo, lo sabes desde el primer dia-murmure, acercándome a ella- no sabes cuanto deseaba escucharte decirlo-.

-mis disculpas por hacerle esperar tanto, caballero- murmuro quedito, acercándose tambien, sonrei por sus palabras, antes de desaparecer toda la distancia y besar a mi angel, a mi novia, a mi amor...

Emmet pov.

Esperamos a la parejita feliz bastante rato, pero al verlos brillar por su ausencia comenzamos a caminar, buscándolos por todos los locales de la avenida principal. Sin embargo mi atención estaba dispersa, la causa era esa hermosa rubia fanatica de los coches que caminaba junto a su gemelo. Habia conseguido llamar mi atención desde el primer momento, sin embargo, nunca me habia acercado a ella ni habiamos mantenido una conversación. En los pocos dias que la conocia siempre la habia visto en compañía de su hermano; y habia notado cierto...recelo de su parte hacia todos los chicos, como si evitase a toda costa permanecer cerca de uno. No parecia tener problema al estar cerca de Jasper, y aunque no se le acercaba mucho, parecia contar entre sus amigos a Edward. A pesar de eso, nunca se habia dado un acercamiento entre nosotros, parecia casi como si me ignorara adrede.

-Ahí estan!- grito Alice, sacándome de mi embotamiento mental. Me gire hacia la dirección que la duende señalaba para verles. Estaban en un café, y se habian estado besando hasta que el mesero llego a depositar el pedido en la mesa. Me rei al ver al chico intentar flirtear con Bella, ella no le dio la mas minima atención, creo que ni siquiera notaba su presencia, el camarero se vio realmente frustrado, mientras se alejaba de la mesa y Edward sonreia con presunción hacia su dirección.

Entramos rapidamente, para encontrarnos con los tortolitos.

-con que si, eh!-grite, haciendoles dar un brinco en el lugar, asustados-nos abandonan para andar manoseándose en un lugar publico!- atrai la atención de varias personas presentes, y disfrute los rostros avergonzados y furiosamente sonrojados de ambos. Escuche a Rose reirse, y me di por satisfecho. Nos sentamos en las mesas mas cercanas y el mesero se acerco rapidamente, le sonrio empalagosamente a Rosalie, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia, me miro temeroso, yo era demasiado grande para el, y mi forma de vestir me daba un aire problemático, el tipo capto el mensaje y dirigio su indeseable atención a Alice, y observe con diversión como Jasper le lanzaba una mirada que podria congelar el mismisimo infierno. ¿Asi que el rubio se las traia con la enana?...

Merendamos todos entre risas y comentarios, para luego alejarnos de alli, en busca del coche para volver al campamento.

Faltaban cosa de diez cuadras para llegar cuando comenzo a llover estrepitosamente. Alice y Edward eran los unicos que parecian sufrir el temporal, los demas viviamos alli, estabamos acostumbrados. Prácticamente no caminábamos, sino que nadabamos desde pequeños, era Forks después de todo, "el lugar mas lluvioso de la Tierra, pasen y vean!".

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento estabamos mojados hasta los huesos. Alice fue la primera en lamentarse por estropear el coche, pero Bella solo sonrio y le resto importancia, dijo que la mayor parte del interior estaba recubierta con cuero, asi que no pasaria nada. Esta chica me caia super bien, era muy sencilla y tranquila, a pesar de que se notaba venia de un entorno mucho mas sofisticado. Yo lo habia empezado a notar en las cosas cotidianas, muchos pensaran que no soy detallista pero a veces tengo mis momentos.

Su forma de andar era casi felino. Tenia una elegancia natural en todo lo que hacia. Incluso su modo de comer, o sujetar los cubiertos la dejaba en evidencia.

Nos pusimos en marcha, y esta vez la conversación fluyo sin ningun tipo de problema, y el ambiente se mantuvo relajado

-oh-por-dios- solto bajo su aliento la conductora, habiamos frenado en seco, todos la miramos, sin comprender lo que le ocurria- miren al frente-

Estabamos la entrada del camino que llevaba a el campamento, y este estaba absolutamente inundado.

-es imposible transitar por ahí- dijo Rosalie, todos nos quedamos en silencio, no podiamos volver, a menos hasta que parara, y parecia que no lo haria en toda la noche. De pronto Bella encendio el auto de nuevo, y manejo en sentido contrario.

-a donde vamos?-intervine, ya que todos se quedaron callados y Bella estaba inexpresiva.

-a mi casa- dijo, como si en verdad no quisiera ir alla- no hay nadie alli, y hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, desde ahí podremos llamar al campamento para decirles lo que sucedió y esperar a que la lluvia se detenga-.

Nadie mas hablo, Edward tomo una de las manos de su novia, como dándole su apoyo, al parecer todos habian notado algo que yo ignoraba.

Llegamos hasta unas inmensas rejas negras, y Bella detuvo el auto y saco la cabeza

-Isabella Marie Swan- pronuncio claramente, y el imponente porton se deslizo, cediéndole el paso. Una vez el auto estuvo dentro de la propiedad escuchamos el metal deslizándose, mientras las puertas volvían a su lugar.

Sin embargo todos tuvimos la boca abierta de par en par en cuanto divisamos la "casa". Una inmensa mansión de color blanco desvaido de erguia imponente, casi amenazante, frente a nosotros.

-hogar, dulce hogar- dijo con sarcasmo la propietaria, haciendo que me voltease a verla, algo descolocado por su tono sombrio, sin embargo una mirada de Alice me hizo mantenerme callado.

Ella nos dirigio dentro de la casa, todo el sistema de seguridad era de alta tecnología, y las puertas se habrian con la voz de alguno de los propietarios.

Alice pov.

Cuando entramos a la inmensa mansión, no podia dejar de observar a mi alrededor, maravillada. La sala tenia un marcado estilo neoclásico, y una imponente chimenea coronaba la habitación. Habria sido aun mas hermosa, si no tuviese ese aire...oscuro, casi siniestro. Cuando se me paso el embeleso pude notar otro tipo de detalles. Como la falta de fotografias familiares y el hecho de que no habia ni una pizca de la esencia de Bella en la decoración, es mas, esta era fria y monotona, completamente impersonal.

-acompáñenme, les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo la dueña de casa, y todos nos dispusimos a seguirle.

Edward y ella caminaron tomados de la mano frente a nosotros, subimos una larga escalera de mármol hasta el segundo piso, alli Bells abrio una puerta y me sonrio imperceptiblemente, aunque la felicidad no le llego a los ojos.

-Allie, tu habitación- murmuro. Entre lentamente y casi muero de impresión. Esa habitación debia ser mas grande que mi casa, las paredes eran de un color hueso, algo desvaido, y una colosal cama con dosel borgoña yacia en medio de la habitación, tambien habia un tocador muy femenino, un sillon y una puerta que conducia al toilette

-esto es maravilloso! Gracias Bells!- dije, aun mirando embobada todo a mi alrededor. La escuche reir un poquito y me voltee a verla.

-nos reuniremos todos en la sala una vez estemos listos, puedes ir bañandote y tomando del armario alguna prenda que sea de tu agrado, llevare a los demas a sus habitaciones- respondio, antes de darme una sonrisa y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Estaba totalmente mojada, asi que decidi hacerle caso a su consejo y me meti al baño, donde todo ya estaba dispuesto, como si esperase por alguien que utilizase sus comodidades.

Edward pov.

Habia notado la inmensa oscuridad y desolación que se ciño sobre Isabella, quitándole el brillo a sus ojos. Tome su mano, indicándole que ahí estaba, que ahí estaria tanto tiempo como ella me lo permitiera. Aunque luego de este dia habia empezado a prepararme para cuando el dia en que ella se alejase de mi llegara. Hoy mas que nunca pude darme cuenta de que tan lejos estamos, y es que hay un abismo entre nosotros. Ella es perfecta en cada uno de sus aspectos, es increíblemente hermosa, es inteligente, y es la heredera de una inmensa fortuna, mientras yo solo soy una persona rechazada socialmente por mi aspecto fisico, con una inteligencia promedio y si bien no soy de clase baja, mis padres son doctores, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, y podemos permitirnos algunos lujos, pero no somos de su misma clase social. Sus padres jamas me aceptarian e incluso, tal vez con el tiempo, ella misma se de cuenta de que yo no soy una opcion para alguien como ella.

Ya habiamos llevado a cada uno hasta las recamaras que utilizarian y entonces ella empujo una de las dos ultimas puertas. A diferencia de las otras el interior de esta era de un violeta claro y luminoso, mientras que las cortinas y el acolchado de la cama king size que ocupaba el sitio principal eran negros. Mi novia tiro de mi mano, adentrándose en esa habitación. En una de las paredes pude apreciar un dibujo hecho con aerosol, parecia casi arte callejero. Era un angel con las alas quemadas, rotas, que aparecia de rodillas en el suelo, con el cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro y una brillante lagrima sucaba su mejilla izquierda

-te gusta?- dijo Bella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo la observe y asenti, ella se sento en la cama e intento sonreir, aunque solo logro una mueca- lo hice yo, es asi como me imagino a mi alma-murmuro, observando la pared.

Quise gritar, quise matar a todos aquellos que habian lastimado a mi angel, quise poder volver atrás y evitarle todas sus penas, todas sus lagrimas; pero no podia, porque el pasado ya esta escrito, asi que solo la abrace, prometiéndome internamente hacerle sonreir tanto como pudiese en el presente, y tanto tiempo como ella siguiera a mi lado. Bella se quedo quieta, respondiendo suavemente mi abrazo, senti como mi camisa se humedecia levemente, y supe que estaba llorando, aprete mas mi abrazo a su alrededor y ella levanto su rostro, observándome con sus orbes chocolates brillando por el exceso de humedad

-te amo- susurro, haciendo a mi corazon ir mas rapido.

-tambien te amo- murmure, sin romper nuestro contacto visual. Ella me abrazo nuevamente, con fuerza esta vez y dejo escapar un susurro tembloroso junto a mi oido

-no te vayas, no me dejes sola...no puedo perderte, prometeme que no te iras-

-nunca-respondi firmemente.

Mis ojos se humedecieron mientras aumentaba el agarre a su cintura. Sabia que no la dejaria, nunca podria, desde que nos encontramos, mi vida se reducia a ese maravilloso y herido ser que estaba entre mis brazos...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste!

Dejen sus opiniones, sip? ^^

Beso!

******Ovejitah06******


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pov.

Permanecimos en esa misma posición durante lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas, hasta que lentamente fuimos rompiendo el abrazo, extrañe su calor de inmediato.

Tal vez era bipolar, hace unos momentos habia estado a punto de largarme a llorar, y ahora me sentia _feliz,_ y es que solo Edward podia hacerme sentir tanta felicidad con tan solo pronunciar una palabra, el era lo mas importante que habia en mi vida, nunca habia tenido a alguien importante, nunca habia tenido un lazo afectivo con nadie, y secretamente rezaba para no defraudarle, para ser suficiente para el...

-lo que sea que estes pensando que te tiene tan compungida, solo olvidalo- murmuro mi novio, sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi entrecejo, intentando alisarlo.

-te amo- susurre, mientras me inclinaba para besarle, me habia vuelto adicta a sus besos, el me respondio con entusiasmo, haciendome sonreir. Cuando nos separamos recargamos nuestras frentes una contra otra.

-tambien te amo- respondio, y me dije a mi misma que deberia encargarme de decirle cuanto lo amaba en cada oportunidad que tuviese, para poder ver sus orbes esmeraldas brillar de esa manera tan particular.

-deberiamos bañarnos, estamos todos mojados- susurre, recordando nuestro estado, no queria que se enfermara. El levanto sus cejas sugestivamente, ganándose otro sonrojo por mi parte.

-no q-queria decir ju-juntos- dije rapidamente, atropellando mis propias palabras. El se rio de mi timidez y nerviosismo.

-bien, aun no me has mostrado mi habitación- dijo, volviendo al tema. Ahora fui yo la que lo miro con un brillo travieso.

-estas en ella-susurre, acercándome a su rostro, pero sin besarlo, solo sintiendo su calido aliento sobre mi boca.

-¿esta no es tu...- asenti, sonriendo coquetamente, haciendole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-quedate conmigo, no quiero estar lejos de ti-murmure, antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y unir nuestros labios.

-eres muy convincente- dijo, jadeando en busca de aire una vez nos separamos. yo estaba igual de agitada que el pero solte una risita sofocada antes de separarme de el a regañadientes.

-ve a ducharte, te dejare algo de ropa sobre la cama para que te cambies cuando termines y yo tambien tomare una ducha, en la habitación de enfrente- le di un casto beso antes de escabullirme de sus brazos y abandonar la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

Busque ropa que pudiese quedarle a Edward, pero no encontraba nada, mi padre era bastante mas bajo que el, y bastante delgado. Fui hasta la recamara que solia utilizar Demetri, mi padrino, cuando se quedaba con nosotros. Aquel hombre de aspecto y modos tan frios era bastante grande y seguramente alli encontraria algo de ropa que le perteneciera. Estuve en lo cierto, seleccione una camisa verde que resaltaria los ojos de mi novio y un pantalón de vestir negro, unos calcetines y unos zapatos. Cuando abri el ultimo cajon de la comoda encontre ropa interior, me avergoncé un poco, pensando que tal vez Edward me preguntaria porque tenia en mi poder esa ropa, pero pense que la necesitaria, asi que tome un boxer negro y lo puse sobre el resto de la ropa.

Luego de dejar todo en mi cama me retire a hacer lo propio, luego de tomar mi ropa. Después de un rapido baño de agua caliente, observe la vestimenta que habia elegido, era una vestido azul rey de mangas ¾ y una falda con gran vuelo, que llegaba diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, era muy bonito, pero nunca lo habia utilizado, nunca me habia preocupado realmente como me veia, pero ahora que estaba con Edward sentia deseos de esmerarme un poco mas para verme bonita para el, queria que me viera con una vestimenta menos lugubre de la que acostumbraba a usar, la mayoria de mi ropa era negra y parecia que estaba en un constante luto.

Me enfunde en el vestido con decisión y luego me calce unas bailarinas negras, camine hacia el tocador y cepille mi cabello mientras lo secaba dejando que mis ondas naturales se formasen de manera esponjosa, sujete la mitad de mi cabello hacia atrás con hebillas invisibles, de esas que son del color de tu cabello, y me maquille levemente, solo algo de lip gloss y delineador. Me mire en el espejo y sonrei por el resultado. El vestido resaltaba mis generosos senos sin llegar a verse vulgar y se ceñia a mi pequeña cintura y mis redondeadas caderas. Mi cabello se veia muy bien, y olia a fresias, Edward me habia comentado que le encantaba el aroma a fresias de mi cabello.

-bonita, condenadamente bonita- dije frente al espejo, y luego de dedicarle una ultima sonrisa a mi reflejo camine hacia la habitación que compartiria con el dueño de todos mis pensamientos. Toque la puerta, y el me abrio enseguida, ya se habia colocado la ropa que habia elegido para el y habia dado en el clavo con esa camisa, destacaba sus hermosos ojos.

-deja de morderte el labio asi, o no respondo- dijo mirándome divertido, pero luego fue el quien quedo en shock, supe que habia notado el cambio en mi, vi como me recorria con la mirada, y cuando esta volvio a mi rostro estaba oscurecida por el deseo, y fue como si me lo transmitiera a mi, por que yo tambien empece a sentir ese deseo, esa hambre... de el.

Entre a la habitación y lo bese impulsivamente, mientras cerraba la puerta de un empujon, las manos de Edward fueron hasta mis caderas, y me empujo hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarme, acorralándome contra la puerta. Sentia como si de pronto la sangre hubiese transmutado en lava ardiente, que recorria a toda velocidad mis venas, jalonee un poco su cabello, mientras nuestras caricias se hacian mas intensas y su lengua recorria cada rincón de mi boca y peleaba por dominarme, sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapo de mi labios, ahogándose en la boca de mi novio, que gruño, visiblemente excitado por mi respuesta, aun cuando necesitamos del aire, su boca no abandono mi piel, sino que bajo hasta mi cuello, animado por mi apasionada respuesta a sus acciones, comenzo a dejar cortos besos humedos a lo largo de mi cuello diciendo entre ellos cosas como "eres hermosa" o "perfecta" , mientras yo no hacia mas que jalar su cabello y reprimir mis gemidos, hasta que el hizo algo que jamas pense que haria, senti una ligera presion en mi cuello, hecha con sus dientes y después el _me lamio_

-Edward- gemi, completamente extasiada, mientras lo jalaba para poder volver a besarlo, el ataco mis labios con desenfreno, y yo pegue un pequeño salto, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. Un fuerte gemido salio de la garganta de ambos, cuando su enorme problema quedo presionado contra mi centro, a través de toda la ropa, de la cada vez mas molesta ropa, y fue entonces cuando paso

-JODER! NO PUEDEN ESPERARSE UN POCO PARA HACER SUS COCHINADAS?-la voz de Emmet venia desde el otro lado de la puerta, al igual que todas las risas de nuestros amigos- HAN MANCILLADO MIS VIRGINALES OIDOS!-grito melodramáticamente el idiota, para luego echarse a reir estruendosamente.

Tanto Edward como yo, estabamos terriblemente sonrojados, el me deposito en el suelo y acomodamos nuestras ropas, aunque el "problema" de mi novio no desaparecia. Vi como cerraba los ojos, intentando controlarse, asi que intente aligerar el ambiente.

-estupido Emmet, le soltare a los perros- dije con jugueton enojo, logrando que el abriera los ojos mientras soltaba una risita, y me miraba, agradecido por mi intento de distracción.

Una vez su erección bajo dramáticamente, nos miramos al espejo y salimos a enfrentarnos a nuestros amigos, que esperaban al otro lado de la puerta mirándonos con expresiones divertidas. Puse mi mejor cara de "me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-estes-pensando" y camine lo mas dignamente que una puede hacerlo luego de que todos tus amigos hayan escuchado como casi tienes sexo con tu novio. Carraspee un poco antes de hablar.

-deberia llamar al campamento para explicarles nuestra situación-dije, con voz monotona, rogándole a Dios porque no hicieran preguntas ni Emm soltara otro de sus comentarios.

Este ultimo parecia a punto de decir algo, cuando Alice lo piso con todas sus fuerzas, le sonrei agradecida, antes de coger el telefono y buscar en la agenda de mi movil el numero de la condenada institución. Sono tres veces antes de la zorra... ups, es decir, antes de que la recepcionista, Jessica, me atendiera. Tal vez estaba muy ocupada interpretando su papel de regalada con unos cuantos monitores.

-buenas tardes, Campamento El Amanecer, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- _"callarte, tu voz chillona destroza mis nervios"_ , gracias a dios no me salieron los pensamientos en alta voz.

-buenas tardes, ¿podria comunicarme con el Sr. Vulturi?-

-esta ocupado, pero puede decirme a mi, y yo le paso el mensaje- _"ya quisieras, perra entrometida"_

-digale que habla la señorita Swan, estoy segura de que tendra un momento para dedicármelo-

-un momento- dijo con voz super falsa, debia de estar insultándome mentalmente- el Señor Aro sera quien la atienda, momento por favor- luego de un "pip", la voz de un hombre me saludo a traves de la linea. Alice, quien estaba a mi lado puso el alta voz para que todos escucharan.

-buenas tardes, estimada señorita Swan- dijo una voz excesivamente aduladora- me disculpo si mi incompetente asistente le atendio descortésmente, o sin el respeto que su persona merece- intente no reirme, Emmet, estaba haciendo señas obscenas y diciendo algo como "lame-botas", "arrastrado", etc...

-oh, Sr. Vulturi, no se preocupe, no le di la menor importancia. Bueno, usted me conoce y sabe que suelo ser bastante directa, asi que ire al grano. Como usted sabe soy monitora, y justamente hoy, tanto yo como otros monitores decidimos darles a nuestros respectivos campistas una recorrida turística por Port Angels, pero debido al mal temporal nos fue imposible regresar, por ello queria informarle que todos se encuentran a salvo y seran hospedados en la mansión Swan, hasta que el temporal se aplaque y podamos regresar-.

-por supuesto, querida, por supuesto, faltaba mas- dijo vehementemente- y si me lo permite, no puedo evitar destacar su espiritu generoso, al abrir las puertas de su hogar a personas que conoce tan poco- Emmet fingia vomitar mientras se cubria los oidos y tenia convulsiones sobre el sofa, y todos intentaban no reir.

-me alaga, pero me temo que no he hecho mas que lo que cualquiera haria- respondi con suavidad, me habian enseñado muy bien a tratar calmadamente a todas las personas que intentarian agradarme al ser quien soy, asi que estaba acostumbrada, aunque seguia asqueandome.

-y ademas es tan modesta- suspiro el hombre al telefono- bien, no le hago perder mas tiempo, y espero que esos niños no le sean una carga, hasta luego señorita Swan-

-hasta luego Sr. Vulturi- dije, antes de cortar y suspirar pesadamente. Todos los demas estaban partiéndose de la risa, ahora que podian carcajearse libremente. Mientras todos reian, mi mirada se cruzo con la de Edward, haciendonos sonrojar. Esta seria una larga tarde, y una larga noche ¿o tal vez no?...

continuara...

espero les guste!

Por cierto, espero que noten que cambie el rating a M, por que sin lemmon mi sucia mente no trabaja y se pone de huelga :P

XDDD

Dejen reviewss!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	11. Chapter 11

Edward pov.

Las cosas se nos habian ido de las manos, y no sabia que era lo que hubiese podido pasar si nuestros amigos no nos hubiesen interrumpido. Aunque si sabia que yo no me hubiera arrepentido, sin embargo era ella la que me preocupaba, Bella se habia encendido bajo mis caricias, sin embargo, todo se habia reducido a un impulso, no queria que sucediera asi, no queria que tuviese que arrepentirse de nada, y por eso, y porque soy un cobarde ahora evitaba su mirada. No queria encontrar en ella ese arrepentimiento, porque ¡maldita sea! Yo no estaba arrepentido!.

-Edward- pegue un pequeño salto por la impresión. Habia estado toda la tarde y la cena evitando este momento, y perdido en mis pensamientos, no habia visto cuando ella se acerco a mi.

-si?-pregunte, intentando parecer relajado.

-podemos hablar?-

-lo estamos haciendo- dije, haciendome el desentendido.

-me refiero a en privado- murmuro, tomando mi mano- vamos arriba-.

Ella no espero a que le contestara y tiro levemente de mi, para que la siguiera escaleras arriba. Los demas ni siquiera notaron nuestra marcha, ocupados como estaban jugando (o intentando hacerlo, sin saber como funcionaba) a un juego que parecia ser un ajedrez, pero tenia varios tableros, superpuestos, como si fueran niveles, y de distintos tamaños. Una vez dentro de la habitación cerro la puerta y se detuvo, soltando mi mano y mirándome a la cara.

-bien, ¿que te ocurre?- dijo cruzandose de brazos, parecia bastante molesta, tal vez ignorarla no habia sido de mis ideas mas brillantes, pero nunca habia estado en una situación asi.

-nada, estoy bien- dije, sopesando si debia o no decirle lo que en verdad me preocupaba.

-es-estas...arrepentido?-pregunto, y su voz se oyo algo quebrada- ¿por...por lo que sucedió aqui?-

-NO!-practicamente lo grite, me sonroje un poco y la mire- no, no estoy arrepentido, yo solo...pensaba que tu lo estarias- murmure, desviando la mirada. Senti sus suaves manos tomando mi rostro, haciendome mirarla, sus ojos se habian suavizado y ahora me miraban con dulzura.

-no estoy arrepentida-murmuro- ni un poco, sabia lo que hacia, sabia que tal vez era pronto, pero no me importaba- yo no podia dejar de mirarla, habia tanta sinceridad, tanto amor en sus ojos cuando me miraba que me daban ganas de llorar, pero no queria quedar como un maricon, asi que solo me limite a observarla, ella retiro sus manos de mi rostro, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras hablaba- y no me importa porque se que tu eres el indicado, no me preguntes como lo se, solo lo siento, mi corazon y mi alma ya son tuyos, y quiero pertenecerte de cada forma posible, porque te amo- dijo antes de besarme. Le devolvi el beso, intentando plasmar en el todos mis sentimientos, porque mi alma y mi corazon tambien le pertenecían a ella, solo a ella.

Bella me fue empujando mientras nos besábamos, hasta que ambos caimos en la cama, y supe que queria terminar lo que habiamos empezado.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, es decir, si tenia idea, entendia la teoria...Dios, estoy desvariando...

Ella se acomodo a horcajadas sobre mi, y comenzo a dejar un camino de cortos besos humedos por mi cuello, nervioso, lleve mis manos a la cremallera de su vestido para intentar abrirlo mientras ella abria los botones de mi camisa, pero mis manos temblaban y la tarea parecia imposible, gruñi exasperado y escuche a Bella soltar una risita contra mi cuello, antes de levantar la vista y atrapar mi mirada mientras sus agiles dedos reemplazaban los mios y abrian con facilidad el cierre, para luego quitarse el vestido por la cabeza, en un rapido movimiento y lanzarlo al suelo de la habitación. Petrificado, esa era la palabra que podria utilizarse para describirme, mis ojos recorrieron, avariciosos, las perfectas curvas de aquella diosa, que permanecia sentada sobre mi. Al ver que estaba como en trance ella me beso de nuevo, haciendo que mis manos cobraran vida y comenzaran a explorar su cintura, su vientre plano, hasta llegar a sus senos, aun cubiertos por su brasier de encaje azul, que resaltaba deliciosamente el color de su piel de marfil. Los acaricie, por encima de la tela, ganándome un cuantos suspiros por parte de mi novia, sentia su centro totalmente mojado, aun con sus braguitas de por medio, y ambos no pudimos evitar gemir cuando ella hizo friccion contra mi miembro.

Pronto mi camisa acompaño a su vestido en el suelo, estaba algo avergonzado de estar asi frente a ella por que, bueno, porque ella era perfecta y yo...yo distaba bastante de la palabra "perfeccion". Bella comenzo a bajar por mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mi pecho.

-eres perfecto- musito, mientras volvia a perforar mis ojos con los suyos, su mirada era abrasadora, yo negue con la cabeza, con incredulidad ante lo que habia escuchado, pero ella puso su dedo indice sobre mis labios impidiéndome hablar, y sonrio dulcemente- lo eres, eres perfecto...perfecto para mi-.

Sus palabras me hicieron feliz mas alla de la razon, porque eran sinceras, veia en sus ojos que ella en verdad lo creia, y aunque yo era conciente de que tenia mas defectos que virtudes, me encantaba que ella creyera que no era asi. La bese con todo el amor y la pasión, el hambre de ella, que tenia.

-tu, pequeña, eres la que realmente es perfecta-murmure, antes de volver a atacar sus dispuestos labios, mientras mis manos se dirigían a su espalda, desabrochando el brasier y dejando su torso al descubierto, gemi ante aquella perfecta vision frente a mi.

Aprovechando mi momento de turbación, Bella comenzó a abrir con dedos temblorosos el boton y el cierre de mi pantalón, y al notarlo, rode hacia un costado, cambiando nuestras posiciones, ahora ella estaba debajo mío.

Poco a poco el resto de la ropa acompaño al resto en el suelo, y cuando ambos habiamos retirado las barreras de ropa entre nuestros cuerpos mire a mi novia, perdiéndome en ese mar de chocolate, ella sonrio, y asintió levemente, dándome permiso para continuar, me acomode entre sus piernas, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, y la bese mientras comenzaba a adentrarme en ella, hasta que algo me impidio seguir avanzando. Bella solto un gritito que fue ahogado en mi boca cuando traspase la barrera que demostraba su pureza. Me quede quieto, temeroso de causarle daño, mientras limpiaba suavemente las lagrimas que habian caido, rebeldes, por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-estas bien?- pregunte, y ella me dio una de esas miradas tan calidas que solo ella podia mostrar y me sonrio, antes de besar mis labios levemente.

-creo-creo que el dolor ya paso-murmuro

Comencé a moverme lentamente, y pronto Bella respondio a mis movimientos, mientras yo besaba y saboreaba cada pequeño sector de su piel que estaba a mi alcance.

La habitación pronto se lleno de suspiros y gemidos que parecian elevar la temperatura de la recamara.

-te amo- dijimos ambos, justo antes de tocar el cielo juntos, gritando el nombre del otro.

Con cuidado nos cubri a ambos con el cobertor, antes de abrazar con cuidado al calido y exhausto cuerpo de mi angel, quien se acurruco contra mi pecho, depositando un pequeño beso alli, haciendome sonreir tontamente.

-eso fue maravilloso- murmure, notando como poco a poco ella se sumia en la inconciencia.

-lo fue- concordo, ya casi sin voz- te amo- su voz fue apenas un murmullo que se fue apagando.

-yo tambien- respondi, pero ella ya dormia. La mire por unos momentos, podia imaginarme despertar asi cada mañana, por el resto de mi vida, tenia la convicción de que Bella era lo unico que queria y necesitaba en mi vida. Con este ultimo pensamiento, me deje llevar por el dulce agotamiento, abrazado a un angel...

continuara...

hola!

Espero que les guste, hice lo que pude, tuve unos dias horribles, y se me corto la luz y perdi el capitulo que en realidad era mas largo e intente rescribirlo pero no es igual.

Espero sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, tomatazos, sandiazos, dinero, flores, un piano al estilo de los dibujitos esos en los que te cae uno encima, etc...

saludos!

******Ovejitah06******


	12. Chapter 12

Bella pov.

Desperte cuando los rayos del sol dieron con mi rostro, abri mis ojos, sonriendo al recordar la razon por a que olvide cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, me acomode un poco en la cama, para poder ver a Edward, pero se me dificulto el movimiento a causa de su fuerte abrazo, acaricie su rostro lo mas suavemente que pude, era tan hermoso, se veia tan radiante asi dormido, con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era una vision encantadoramente pacifica.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo para besar sus labios ligeramente, con especial delicadeza, evitando asi, despertarlo. Luego me separe de el con delicadeza, saliéndome de su abrazo, para cerrar las cortinas, no queria despertarle.

Tome un vestido borgoña con detalles negros y me vesti con sigilo, me dirigi a la habitación de mis padres a buscar algunas cosas, antes de salir de la habitación y apresurarme hacia la cocina. Una vez alli, comence a preparar el desayuno, hice de todo un poco, separe todo en distintos platos, dejando la parte de nuestros amigos sobre la mesa, cubierto con papel film, para luego tomar la bandeja concienzudamente preparada para Edward y encaminarme escaleras arriba, rumbo a _nuestra _habitación, demonios, sonaba taaan bien.

Entre con cuidado y deposite la bandeja, repleta de frutas, panqueques de chocolate amargo, jugo de naranja recien exprimido, café y tostadas de mermelada light, en la mesita de noche. Me subi a horcajadas sobre mi bello durmiente y comence a besar su rostro, bese sus mejillas, su nariz su frente, su barbilla y, por ultimo, sus labios, me aleje en cuanto el comenzo a responder mi beso, pero el me atrajo hacia si de nuevo, nos besamos durante unos minutos, hasta que me aleje en busca de aire y solte una risita.

-buenos dias- susurre, temiendo romper la magia que envolvia este momento. El sonrio de manera encantadora, con esa sonrisa ladeada que me hacia perder la razon.

-buenos dias, amor- murmuro, para luego mirarme con mas detalle, notando que ya estaba perfectamente vestida y arreglada. Me quite de encima de su cuerpo y me puse de pie, tomando la bandeja y acomodándola en su regazo, y sentándome a su lado nuevamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-vaya- dijo, impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que habia cargado en la bandeja, temi haberme sobrepasado.

-no sabia que te apeteceria, por eso traje un poco de todo- me apresure a decir, algo avergonzada, el sonrio encantado, notando el rubor en mis mejillas, y acaricio mi rostro con dulzura.

-todo se ve delicioso- respondio, antes de cortar un poco de un panqueque y probarlo, espere ansiosa, evaluando su expresión, el trago y me miro, con expresión inescrutable por un momento

-Bella- hizo una pausa, añadiéndole dramatismo-...acabas de ganarte un punto, uno muy importante- dijo, como si fuera una confidencia, yo solo pude reir alegremente.

Comimos entre besos y comentarios, dándole de cuando en cuando la comida en la boca al otro, sabia que seguramente, desde afuera eso se veria como una escena cliche de una película cursi, pero no me importo, esto era lo que yo queria. Me imagine despertar junto a el cada dia, me imagine preparando desayunos, almuerzo y cenas para dos, era lo que nunca soñe, pero dentro de mi siempre quise. Alli, estando con Edward, desayunando en la cama y riendo despreocupadamente, como una simple adolescente, pense en cuanto habia cambiado mi vida en unos cuantos dias, habia pasado de no tener a nadie, de estar siempre con la unica compañía de mi soledad, de mi dolor, a tener cuatro amigos maravillosos y divertidos y un novio dulce, amable, cariñoso, inteligente, hermoso...perfecto. no podia pedir nada mas, excepto que todo se mantuviera como estaba.

Comenzamos a escuchar movimiento en las demas habitaciones, asi que terminamos de desayunar a buen ritmo y luego yo decidi que debiamos ir a ducharnos, antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación Edward ya me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos, y su aliento golpeaba mi cuello, causandome agradables escalofrios y dejando mis piernas hechas gelatina.

-no tienes que irte- murmuro, con voz seductora- podemos bañarnos juntos- escuche su risa cuando mi rostro se torno completamente rojo, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo parecida amontonada en mis mejillas, tartamudee patéticamente, y cuando voltee a contestarle tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos, pues el acababa de salirse de la cama y aun estaba...como Dios lo trajo al mundo, el, al notar mis esfuerzos por mantener mi mirada en su rostro, sonrojándome mas, no pudo contener sus carcajadas, avergonzándome aun mas.

-de-deberiamos a-aapurarn-nos, pa- para bajar rapido-desvie mirada hacia la increíblemente interesante comoda, ya que mirar la cama completamente desarreglada no ayudaria mucho a mi salud mental. Como Edward aun se veia muy divertido con todo esto, aproveche el momento para robarle un beso rapido y huir de alli.

Quince minutos y una ducha helada después, sali de la habitación de huéspedes y entre nuevamente a la mia, sonrei al ver a mi novio ya sentado sobre la cama, y _vestido_. Sin embargo mi sonrisa se borro en cuanto vi su rostro de mortal seriedad.

-que sucede?- dije, mientras caminaba y me sentaba a su lado, acariciando su mejilla para que me mirara, en sus ojos vi _culpa_.

-fui un idiota- murmuro, tomando mi rostro con firmeza pero delicadeza- es mi culpa, Bella-

-de que estas hablando?- no entendia porque se sentia tan culpable, ¿qué podia haber hecho en quince minutos?

-no...no use protección- dijo, como confesando un homicido, por supuesto que no usamos protección, todo se habia dado muy rapido. Me empece a reir de su cara de "he-matado-a-alguien-y-no-se-que-hacer-con-el-cuerpo"y el me miro sorprendido y frustrado por mi respuesta- ¿qué es tan gracioso?- murmuro, algo molesto, me detuve casi al intante y lo bese levemente para luego darle una sonrisa condescendiente.

-edward, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 189, ¿crees que soy tan estupida como para arriesgarme a quedar embarazada? Tomo anti-conceptivos desde los quince años, para regular mi periodo y hoy por la mañana, cuando me desperte y baje a hacer el desayuno busque en la habitación de mis padres la pastilla del dia después y la tome solo para asegurarme- sonrei con dulzura al ver su expresión ya completamente relajada- no hay riesgo alguno, mi amor- el ya me estaba besando cuando acabe la frase.

-te amo- dijo al separarse- gracias a Dios tu tienes mas cordura que yo- musito apenado, yo solo rode los ojos.

-tambien te amo, y si no lo recuerdas, no creo que te haya dado tiempo a pensar en mucho ayer, cuando prácticamente me lance sobre ti- dije juguetona, el embozo su sonrisa torcida, esa que me parecia tan sexy- ahora mejor bajamos, porque si sigues sonriendo asi no dudare un segundo en volver a atacarte- dije en broma...mas o menos. El se rio y me miro con diversión y deseo en partes iguales, mientras yo jalaba su mano para que se levantase y me acompañara abajo.

Cuando llegamos alli, todos estaban desayunando, pero se detuvieron y nos miraron divertidos cuando llegamos a la cocina, Emmet tenia un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y sonreia burlon.

-gracias por la porno gratuita ayer- bromeo, y me patee mentalmente por haberle cedido la habitación junto a la nuestra, aunque no creia que habiamos sido tan ruidosos. Sin embargo, las miradas burlonas de nuestros amigos decian lo contrario. Mire a Edward, pero no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, parecia que su cabeza iba a explotar si la sangre seguia amontonándose en ella, asi que puse mi cara de poker y les dije que partiríamos en cuanto terminaran de desayunar, sin embargo mi rubor me delataba, al igual que mis manos algo temblorosas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salimos rumbo al campamento, las burlas no cesaron, seria un camino muuuy largo, y todo un reto no abandonarlos en la carretera...

Ni bien llegamos al campamento hui del auto, diciendo que tenia que hablar con el sr. Vulturi y decirle que habiamos llegado, mi novio insistio en acompañarme y prácticamente corrimos adentro, alejándonos de nuestros amigos como si fueran la peste. Me sorprendia no haber ahorcado a Emmet con un cinturón de seguridad, juro que lo pense, pero su cuerpo era demasiado grande para ser ocultado sin dejar rastro... maldito hombre-oso, con cerebro de alcantarilla.

Me presente ante Aro Vulturi, soporte su asquerosamente excesiva amabilidad y luego me retire de alli con Edward, que parecia haber sido invisible frente a Aro, prácticamente ni siquiera le habia saludado.

Luego de eso, nos ocultamos en nuestra habitación, hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde no podriamos evitar a nuestros queridos amigos y todos sus comentarios de doble sentido y vergonzosas imitaciones de nuestras voces (principalmente el imitador era Emmet).

Asi paso, el almuerzo fue bochornoso y yo me ahogue con lo que estaba tomando y escupi mi jugo sobre Emmet, todos se rieron, y me sonroje, estuve a punto de pedirle perdon, pero lo pense mejor y solo le di una mirada de "te lo merecias" y resisti el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

Los dias pasaron y luego se convirtieron en una semana y media, las cosas no podian ir mejor entre nosotros, y Edward habia perdido 2,568 kg. Estaba realmente orgullosa de el, aunque últimamente el se presionaba demasiado, intente tranquilizarle, después de todo, el campamento duraba tres meses, si seguia bajando lo mismo cada semana y media, para cuando terminaran los tres meses habria bajado aproximadamente un total de 16,544 kg., es decir, 544gr. mas de lo establecido por el instructor. Eso le quito algo de presion, pero aun asi veia un gran afan por quitarse todo eso de encima.

Sin embargo, el campamento no paso de las dos semanas.

Habiamos salido del gimnasio cuando vimos a la mayoria de los chicos amontonados en un pasillo, pero nada nos habia preparado para lo que vimos, lo primero que note fue el conocido olor a oxido y sal en el aire, mareándome...

Continuara...

Espero les guste, ando apurada asi que no puedo decir mucho ^^

Dejen reviews!

Espero vuestra opinión!

******Ovejitah06******


	13. Chapter 13

Edward pov.

Atrape a Bella, que parecio marearse una vez llegamos al centro del gentio, la escena que encontramos frente a nosotros era impactante.

En una camilla se encontraba un tipo que parecia haber quedado totalmente desfigurado y llevaba la camiseta de "MONITOR" toda ensangrentada, mientras que en la camilla siguiente estaba Rose, que parecia estar en shock, acompañada de Jasper, quien parecia furioso, y aun mas lejos, dos policias escoltaban a Emmet.

Intentamos acercarnos, pero un oficial nos lo impidio, pidiéndonos que retrocediéramos. Escuchamos a alguien llamarnos y nos volteamos para ver a una muy compungida Alice, que camino rapidamente hacia nosotros

-q-que sucedió?-pregunto mi angel, que parecia algo agitada y respiraba por la boca.

-ay, Bella!- lloriqueo, antes de abalanzarse sobre mi novia y sollozar un poco, esta ultima se solto de mi agarre, para abrazar mejor a la pequeña duende que parecia no tener consuelo- ese monitor intento violarla- sollozo, y vi como Bella se tensaba y cuadraba la mandibula, yo tambien me puse furioso, pero la particular reaccion de Bella quedo archivada en mi mente- Emmet la salvo- murmuro Alice, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Bella siguió acariciando el cabello de nuestra amiga, tranquilizándola, sin embargo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, y sus ojos veian sin ver un punto fijo, se asusto cuando puse mi mano en su cintura, pero luego intento cubrirlo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Iba a preguntarle que le sucedia cuando una voz broto de los altoparlantes del corredor, pidiéndonos a todos que fuesemos al salon principal a mas tardar en una hora.

-¡atencion!- la voz de Aro Vulturi hizo callar todos los murmullos de todos los presentes- debido a un hecho violento ocurrido hace poco menos de una hora y media, todos los padres han sido comunicados y se ha decidido suspender el campamento- ahora los gritos y murmullos fueron incontenibles, pero para mi todo paso a un segundo plano, todo dejo de importar. Mire a Bella, quien tambien parecia en shock, ella se habia convertido en mi todo, pero ahora que el campamento habia terminado yo deberia volver a Phoenix, aun éramos menores de edad, y la vida de ella estaba en Forks, cuando sus ojos enfocaron los mios, supe que ella tambien pensaba lo mismo, y también supe que la agonia que se reflejaba en esos orbes chocolates era solo un espejo de mi mismo, podria sonar todo lo dramatico que quisieran, pero yo tenia la certeza de que lejos de ella yo simplemente moriria, sentia que ahora mismo, algo habia empezado a morir dentro de mi, y el golpe de gracia seria mañana, cuando inevitablemente tuviera que tomar ese avion...

Estabamos en nuestra habitación, sentados uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra, simplemente no sabiamos que decir, nunca habiamos parado para pensar que sucederia mas adelante, creiamos que nos quedaba poco mas de dos meses y medio para ello, sin embargo, mañana seria nuestra despedida.

Senti la calida y suave mano de mi Bella tomando mi rostro, me gire para observarla, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, porque su boca se habia estampado contra la mia con fiereza. Mientras el vacio dentro de mi se hacia mas grande, respondi con el mismo ímpetu a sus rudas caricias, la ropa termino regada por el piso y en ese momento, me detuve para observar su rostro, el rostro de un angel, mi angel, ese que no merecia, pero que por alguna razon me lo habia dado todo a cambio de nada.

-te amo-murmure sin dejar de observar sus ojos, vi como estos se volvían cristalinos, pero contenian con ferocidad y valentia las lagrimas.

-te amo-respondio con sentimiento- hazme tuya, Edward. Quiero ser tuya una vez mas, sin pensar que es una despedida- una lagrima salada rodo por su mejilla, pero una vez mas ella atajo las otras pestañeando un poco.

-no lo es- dije, secando aquella solitaria gota de tristeza- sera un hasta luego, lo prometo- murmure para luego besarla.

Bella pov.

Desperte temprano, sintiendo la calidez de Edward que dormia a mi lado, la vista se me nublo, pensando que tal vez esta seria la ultima vez en mucho tiempo en la que estariamos asi, juntos. Acaricie su rostro, grabandolo a fuego en mi mente.

Sali de la habitación, dejando a Edward dormir un poco mas, buscaria el desayuno para ambos y volveria junto a el, no queria perder ni un segundo mas del necesario lejos de su lado. Caminaba hacia la cafeteria cuando un chico de cabello negro, extremadamente palido y con ojos celestes iceberg se interpuso en mi camino, estaba vestido de traje, y me miraba con expresión inescrutable

-Isabella Swan?- pregunto, como si solo quisiera constatarlo.

-la misma- dije, sin saber de que iba todo eso. En un segundo me encontre envuelta entre sus brazos de forma ruda, y un pañuelo era fuertemente presionado contra mi rostro; luego todo se volvio negro...

Desperte mareada, sin saber donde me encontraba ni que habia sucedido, busque con la mirada a Edward, en vano. De pronto todas las imágenes de lo sucedido desfilaron por mi mente, haciendo que me incorporase rapidamente, tanto asi, que todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas por unos momentos, pero luego reconoci aquel lugar, el lugar donde Edward y yo nos habiamos entregado al otro completamente por primera vez, estaba en mi propia habitación.

-por fin despertaste...cara mia- voltee hacia el rincón, de donde provenia la voz, y alli encontre a mi captor, mirándome con oscura diversión. Iba a preguntar que hacia alli, pero el se adelanto a contestar la pregunta no formulada.

-es un placer conocerte al fin, hermosa Isabella, soy Alec Corneille, tu prometido- una risa burlona se instalo en sus labios. El panico estaba haciendo mella en mi, pero no dejaria que lo notara, yo era mucho mas inteligente que el.

-que interesante- murmure, para luego agregar con lengua filosa- tu apellido puede interpretarse como "cuervo" en frances, pero me llamaste "cara mia", que, por si no sabias, es italiano. Me pregunto si todo lo demas en ti sera tan falso como tu estupido acento-.

Vi sus ojos fulgurar con rabia, pero se contuvo al instante y embozo una sonrisa siniestra.

-cuando estemos casados, aprenderas a respetarme, tengo unos muy buenos metodos para ti- dijo con sorna- tus padres estan abajo- solte un jadeo ante esa afirmación, si era asi, significaba que ellos...que ellos habian planificado todo, y ¿por qué no? Ellos nunca me quisieron y seguramente esto tendría que ver con algun negocio suyo. Corneille siguió hablando- se sintieron realmente avergonzados cuando uno de los hijos de otro de sus colegas les envio fotos tuyas, besandote con esa...esa cosa- rio de manera oscura, pero parecia furioso. Yo tambien lo estuve, al escuchar sus palabras iba a soltar una sarta de improperios cuando el volvio a hablar- y mas aun, cuando supimos que lo trajiste aquí, junto con tus amiguitos- comenzo a acercarse peligrosamente a mi, mientras yo retrocedia, en guardia, parada sobre la cama- mi querida prometida, aquella de la que sus padres hablaron de su virtud intacta, cuando la comprometieron conmigo frente a mi padre ¿ fue aquí donde retozaste como una puta con tu amante?- el subio a la cama, de pie sobre esta, como yo- ahora que se que no eres virgen, puedo probar la mercancía, antes de comprarla- sonrio con crueldad, mientras se aproximaba hacia mi, cogiendome de los brazos y estampando su boca contra la mia. Senti asco de inmediato, y levante con todas mis fuerzas mi rodilla, golpeando su masculinidad, el me solto, lanzando un aullido mientras caia de rodillas y luego se tumbaba en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor, corri fuera de mi habitación, pero fue inútil, afuera me esperaban mis padres, y un guardia que me atrapo e inmovilizo al instante

-por que me hacen esto?-grite, mientras traicioneras lagrimas caian por mis mejillas hacia el frio piso de mármol

-ay, querida! No seas melodramática- dijo Renee, quitándole importancia a mi estado- el partido que te hemos conseguido es mucho mejor al que aspiraste tu en ese sucio campamento, hasta te perdono que hayas regalado tu virtud a ese y quien sabe cuantos mas!- dijo con malevolencia. Espere el dolor que, inevitablemente, siempre me causaban las palabras hirientes de mis padres, pero este no llego. Comence a reir histericamente, aun siendo apresada por aquel maton que mis padres tenian contratado.

-me sorprende que me hables como a una puta, pense que podrias reconocerlas, después de tantos años mirandote a un espejo- dije con cinismo, recibiendo una bofetada que me hizo girar el rostro por parte de mi madre, mi "padre" solo miraba todo con gesto ausente, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que estaba pasando.

-callate, maldita perra!- grito Renee, fuera de control, volvi a mirarla, y sonrei con desden.

-deberias tratarme mejor, después de todo, gracias a mi conseguiste casarte con un rico, no?- vi sus labios temblar, y sus manos cerrarse en puños, clavandose sus uñas de manicura francesa en sus palmas, que comenzaron a sangrar, me voltee hacia Charlie- puedo aceptar tu desprecio, después de todo, ¿cómo saber si en verdad soy tu hija? Prácticamente toda la población masculina de Forks tienen chances de ser mi padre-

-Sam, enciérrala en el atico, o donde sea que ya no tenga que escucharla!- dijo mi querida madre, histerica. Aquel hombre llamado "Sam", me dio un empujon nada delicado y, en efecto, me llevo hasta el atico, me empujo dentro y yo acaricie mis muñecas y movi mis dedos haciendo circular la sangre de nuevo. Mire el atico, sin duda era incluso mejor que la sala de estar de la mayoría de la gente.

-te traere algo de comer en un rato- gruño el enorme gorila moreno, yo le sonrei con sorna.

-Sam...Sam me suena a nombre de chucho- dije con maldad. El me miro con odio y pronuncio un juramento, antes de cerrar con fuerza bestial la puerta.

Una vez sola, pude derrumbarme, me deje caer de rodillas y luego me tumbe, flexionando las piernas contra mi pecho y rodeándola con mis brazos, y deje caer algunas lagrimas mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Edward, como si eso le fuese hacer aparecer. La inconciencia no tardo en llegar a mi.

Desperte con el sonido de la puerta abriendose, y me levante torpemente del piso, fingiendo un poquito mas de vulnerabilidad de la que en realidad sentia. Sam ni siquiera me miro, solo dejo una bandeja de comida en la mesa junto a la puerta y se marcho, echándole llave a la puerta, una vez supe que no volveria me acerque a la bandeja, tome el vaso de jugo de naranja y esparci el contenido en la alfombra, luego tome la taza de café y la volqué en el vaso, asegurándome de que no habia restos de pastillas de somnífero ni nada de eso, luego tome un pequeño sorbo, testeando el gusto, no parecia contener nada, me lo bebi todo, esperando que eso me mantuviera mas despierta, necesitaba trazar un plan, uno muy bueno, para poder escapar, porque eso lo tenia claro, estaban locos si creian que yo iba a resignarme y casarme sin chistar, la unica forma en que yo entrara a una iglesia por mi propio pie para contraer matrimonio era si habia un novio muy distinto esperándome, mi mente jugo un momento con ese pensamiento, Edward vestido de traje, mirándome caminar hacia el con sus esmeraldas tan expresivas rebosantes de felicidad; suspire "eventualmente" me dije a mi misma, para enfocarme primero en escapar sin morir en el intento.

Intente escapar un par de veces, pero siempre de maneras absurdas, esperando que me atraparan, si ellos creian que seguia intentando no sospecharian, mientras tanto un plan diferente, mucho mas elaborado se creaba en mi mente, intentando encontrar los diferente escenarios. Habian pasado ya cuatro dias desde que me habian encerrado, habian venido un par de veces, tanto Renee como Alec, y ambos habian recibido improperios, golpes, rasguños y mordeduras, represente mi papel magníficamente, y ellos encontraron lo que esperaban, a una Isabella fuera de sus cabales, pero con cierto aire de resignación. Hoy era el dia, lo habia decidido.

Mire el vestido de novia que me habian traido, me habian dicho que la ceremonia seria mañana, me rei, ese vestido no duraria hasta mañana. Cada dia habia estado utilizando una pequeña mecha de taladro de mano que habia encontrado en una caja para hacer un pequeño agujerito en el vidrio de la pequeña ventana del desvan, ahora este ya estaba perfectamente realizado y solo tenia que esperar a que todos durmieran.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, asi que puse en marcha mi magnifico plan. Tome el vestido de seda fina, encaje y perlas, lo mire un momento, imaginándome lo feliz que hubiese estado de utilizar ese vestido "de princesa" en otra ocasión y luego lo desgarre en jirones, atándolos unos con otros por las puntas y lo ate a las vigas del techo, luego, con un candelabro hice presion contra aquella pequeña fisura del vidrio, apretando un cojin viejo contra este para apagar el posible ruido, el vidrio de comenzo a quebrar, hasta que por fin cedio, sonrei satisfecha, habia sido relativamente silencioso, tire la soga improvisada por alli para luego comenzar a pasar mi torso por la pequeña abertura, cuando sali completamente, y quede parada en las canaletas y firmemente agarrada a ese pedazo de tela, me replantee mi plan, era algo estupido pense, mientras miraba la larga caida hasta el piso, sacudi mi cabeza, intentando tambien poder sacudirme mis miedos.

-tonta Bella- me dije a mi misma- ¿dejaras que unos estupidos metros te separen de Edward?- "_no_" dijo con fiereza mi conciencia, y mi temblor disminuyo un poco, comence a bajar con los pies bien pegados a la pared, estaba pensando que esto era bastante facil cuando la tela se termino-santisima mierda- masculle, notando que aun quedaba bastante espacio separándome del piso. Cerre los ojos y me solte.

Aprete los dientes para no gritar. Bien, me habia quedado sin coxis, estaba bastante segura. Intente levantarme de forma gracil, pero no hubo manera, estaba cojeando, mire hacia la cochera, no podia llevarme a mi pequeño, el ruido del motor les despertaria, suspire _"es por Edward, porque lo amas y el es mas importante que un estupido auto"_ otra vez mi mentecita.

Sali de alli, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salte la reja que rodeaba la mansión, como si fuera una ladrona a mitad de la noche. Camine mucho, hasta que llegue a una remiseria, alli habia un señor muy amable, llamado Ben, a veces me llevaba a Port Angels o cosas asi, cuando yo no podia utilizar mi auto. Sin duda, esta vez le sorprendio mi llegada, y mas aun mi petición, cuando le dije que me llevara al banco de Seattle, sin embargo accedio.

Por el camino me pregunto lo que sucedia y luego de deliberar conmigo misma si era seguro contarle, acabe haciendolo, algo me decia que ese hombre no me delataria ni por todo el oro del mundo, me conocia desde que llegue a Forks y siempre habiamos sido algo asi como amigos. Resulto ser un publico excelente, ponia cara de enfado, de sorpresa de horror, bufaba o jadeaba, según la parte del relato, cuando termine, solo le falto aplaudir.

Una vez en el banco retire todo mi dinero de mi cuenta bancaria, no era ninguna estupida y sabia que lo primero que rastrearian seria mi numero de tarjeta de credito, asi que ahora no me quedaba de otra que usar efectivo siempre. Luego de jurarle a Ben que estaria bien, el me dejo en un local donde se rentaban autos. No eran mi tipo, pero termine por llevarme un volvo, explique que tenia que ir a Phoenix, y luego de una sustanciosa propina, llegamos al acuerdo de que yo dejaria el auto en otro local perteneciente al mismo dueño alli.

Ni bien estuve en la ruta me puse en marcha a toda velocidad, localice una radio en el estereo donde estaban pasando "Minority" comence a cantarla a gritos, completamente euforica por la sensación de libertad.

No me detuve hasta que llegue a mi destino, prácticamente una noche y un dia habia tardado, pero estaba entrando en Phoenix, y mi animo no decaia, solo esperaba poder ver a Edward antes de que este dia acabase, besarlo, explicarle lo sucedido, volver a besarlo y nunca mas separarme de el...

Una vez en la ciudad compre una guia, recordaba que Edward me habia dicho que su padre se llamaba Carslile, asi que ubicarlo fue realmente facil, consegui la dirección y luego de entregar el coche, decidi caminar hasta alli. Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a la residencia Cullen, cuando frente a mi aparecio una imagen que casi parecia un deja vu...

Continuara...

Minority es una canción de Green Day, es genial si pueden escuchenla, sip?

Espero y les guste el capitulo.

Perdon por la tardanza

No tengo muchísima inspiración en estos momentos, asi que los caps me cuestan mas

Espero poder subir el otro pronto

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pov.

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama, boca abajo, perdido en mis patéticas lamentaciones, habia subido todo lo que habia bajado en el escaso tiempo en el campamento de nuevo, y acaso, hasta me habia pasado de mas.

No queria hacer nada, solo queria quedarme ahí, recordando cada minuto, cada segundo en el que Bella fue mi angel, mia. Una sonrisa ironica se formo en mi rostro, ella nunca habia sido mia, ella habia jugado con mis sentimientos.

Recorde esa ultima mañana en el campamento, cuando desperte sintiendo su ausencia, espere a que regresara, pero al tardarse tanto me vesti y fui a buscarla, revise cada lugar posible, ella ya no estaba en el campamento. Llame a su celular, desesperado por escuchar su voz, por tener una explicación, sin embargo, cuando cogieron el telefono respondio una voz ronca, masculina. Recuerdo con claridad cada una de sus palabras, esas que terminaron por matarme por dentro, _su prometido_, ese hombre decia ser su prometido. Me negue a creerlo, seguro de que solo era una broma de mal gusto, seguro de que ella me amaba...

Segui insistiendo, llamando y llamando, hasta que fue la hora de irme a Phoenix, mientras subia al avion, senti cómo mi alma se desprendio de mi cuerpo, dejando paso a la nada.

Ella no llamo.

Ella no vino a despedirse.

Ella solo jugo conmigo.

A ella no le importo.

Ella nunca me amo.

-edward- la voz de mi madre me devolvió al presente, la vi asomarse por mi puerta y voltee a verla- cariño, me preocupas, estas aqui encerrado todo el dia, deberias salir a caminar, o tal vez podriamos hablar, si hay algo que te preocupa...-

-dare un paseo- interrumpi, intentando sonreírle- estoy bien- las palabras sonaron totalmente falsas, Esme me dirigio una mirada de preocupación, pero tambien embozo una sonrisa antes de besar mi frente y murmurar un "de acuerdo" y marcharse.

No queria salir, pero sabia que si me quedaba, solo conseguiria que mis padres me siguieran por toda la casa como si fueran mis sombras, preocupándose innecesariamente, no habia nada que pudieran hacer, nada que nadie pudiera hacer por mi.

Tome mi chamarra antes de bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta delantera hacia la calle, ni bien sali note la estupidez de traer un abrigo, en Phoenix hacia un calor insoportable, pero ese pequeño habito se me habia pegado al estar en Forks. Me gruñi a mi mismo, por recordar aquel lugar, no debia hacerlo. Camine unas cuadras cuando alguien se paro frente a mi, cubriéndome el paso.

-mira quien esta aquí, pero si es Eddie- dijo una voz que conocia muy bien, levante mi mirada del piso para observar la cara de Demetri, que era seguido por Felix, los dos buscapleitos mas insoportables del instituto, los que me habian hecho la vida imposible desde que era niño, sin embargo en este momento solo pense que el daño que me habian hecho a lo largo de todos estos años, lo tomaria mil veces y estaria agradecido, si con eso pudiera dejar de sentir como si alguien me hubiera arrancado los organos, dejándome desangrar por dentro.

-no tengo dinero- dije, pasando a un lado de ellos. Senti un fuerte tiron de cabello, y tambien en mi camisa, pronto habia caido al suelo, no me importaba, ni siquiera el golpe habia dolido.

-quien putas te crees que eres para darnos la espalda, maldito fenómeno?- dijo furioso Félix.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- dije con sarcasmo, Bella solia utilizar su sarcasmo prácticamente las 24 hs. Del dia, excepto conmigo, conmigo ella siempre era muy dulce.

-tu te lo buscaste, imbecil- mascullo Demetri, y vi como cerraba su puño, dispuesto a golpearme como tantas otras veces, sin embargo no cerre los ojos esta vez, sino que sonrei, no me importaba lo que hiciera, ¿qué mas daba?

-suelta a mi novio o te rompere cada uno de tus dedos- dijo una voz que conocia muy bien, justo detrás de ellos, fije mi vista en esa dirección y la vi, era Bella ¿estaba alucinando?, tal vez era por la situación, demasiado parecida a cuando nos conocimos, y ahora los ojos de ella brillaban con la misma rabia, con el mismo odio y la misma repugnancia hacia mis agresores.

Tanto Demetri como Félix la miraron, quedándose embobados, tanto por la belleza de ella, como por sus palabras, yo solo podia mirarla, dentro de mi habia un remolino de confusas ideas, que me habian dejado atontado, ¿ella habia venido hasta aquí por mi? ¿con que fin, si iba a casarse con otro? ¿me habia reconocido como su novio frente a ellos? ¿sentia algo por mi?... las dudas seguían y seguían, pero preste atención a lo que sucedia frente a mi

-hola, preciosa- dijo Felix, con una sonrisa lasciva, me dieron ganas de quitársela a puñetazos- nunca te habia visto por aquí- Bella lo miro con desden e hizo una mueca de asco, como si el fuese una cucaracha.

-me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver nada mas en tu vida si tu y tu amigo no se largan- dijo con frialdad, utilizando esa pose orgullosa, aristocratica y altiva que podria hacer sentir inferior a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Demetri se rio.

-y que nos haras?- dijo con sorna, acercándose a ella peligrosamente- deberias ser tu, la que se portase bien, no me gustaria tener que lastimarte, y si eres buena puede que hasta nos divirtamos- agrego, levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de mi angel, pero apenas vislumbre un rapido movimiento, cuando Bella ya sostenia la muñeca de aquel idiota y lo tenia arrodillado de espaldas a ella , retorciéndole el brazo hacia atrás, lo miro con satisfacción, mientras tiraba de su brazo, haciendole gritar, antes de empujarlo y soltarlo, haciendolo caer sobre Felix, que apenas si pudo atraparlo. Dejando a Demetri de lado, este intento abalanzarse sobre ella, pero solo logro recibir una dura patada en el estomago, que lo dejo sin aire al instante. A duras penas ambos consiguieron levantarse, y se tambalearon, intentando distanciarse de nosotros. No pude ver mucho mas, ya que en ese momento Bella ya estaba sobre mi, con sus labios amoldándose dulce pero desesperadamente sobre los mios. Se separo solo cuando nos empezo a faltar el aire. Y yo recorde algo muy importante, ella me habia engañado, e iba a casarse con otro que no era yo.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte, intentando mostrarme frio, distante, aun cuando mis manos temblaban por la necesidad de tocarla. Vi en sus ojos confusión y dolor.

-yo...yo vine por ti-dijo con voz inestable- que te sucede?- sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, pero a pesar de mis deseos de abrazarla y confortarla me obligue a ser fuerte, a no dejarme engañar de nuevo.

-que me sucede?-dije ironico- nada Isabella, ¿qué podria sucederme?- comence a levantarme y ella tambien lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarme con expresión dolida- y por cierto, felicidades por la boda- sonrei, cinico. Mientras mis propias palabras me destrozaban por dentro, me gire para que no me viera y comence a alejarme de ella. Habia dado solo un par de pasos cuando su voz me hizo detener.

-no hay boda- sollozo, y voltee para ver que habia vuelto a caer de cuclillas al suelo, su imagen era descorazonadora, y no pude evitar volver sobre mis pasos y ponerme a su lado, acaricie su cabello, ya que, a pesar de que lo deseaba, no podia permitirme abrazarla y besarla una vez mas, o no podria dejarla ir, solo haria aun mas el ridículo- no hay boda- repitio, mirándome con sus ojos algo irritados por las lagrimas- nunca hubo- mi corazon se paralizo- me secuestraron del campamento, mi "prometido"- murmuro, pero aclaro rapidamente al ver mi rostro- el fue elegido por mis padres, yo no lo sabia, y ellos querian obligarme a casarme con el como si viviésemos en el siglo XIX- sorbio por la nariz, antes de mirarme fijamente, mostrándome toda sus sinceridad- yo me negue, y me encerraron en el desvan de mi propia casa, no pude escapar antes- vi la pura verdad en sus ojos y me llene de rabia contra sus padres, contra el infeliz que tuvo el descaro de hacerse llamar su prometido cuando llame y contra mi mismo, por desconfiar de ella y hacerle sufrir después de todo lo que ella habia hecho y soportado para regresar a mi lado. La abrace con fuerzas y ella se sujeto a mi como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras reposaba su cabeza en el lugar donde, de nuevo, latia mi corazon.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- repeti incontables veces- no debi desconfiar de ti, pero es que yo llame a tu celular y me contesto tu prometido, no quise creerle, pero después no me llamaste ni fuiste a despedirme y termine convenciéndome de que en verdad habias jugado conmigo- admiti, sintiéndome estupido y torpe. Ella levanto su cabecita de mi pecho y me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, tomando mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos.

-es que acaso no comprendes mi idioma? Hablamos en diferente dialectos y yo no lo note?- dijo aun con severidad, aunque después su voz se fue suavizando- te amo mas que a mi vida, y estoy segura de que te lo he dicho y demostrado de todas las maneras posibles, jamas jugaria contigo, jamas te haria daño...demonios! jamas _consideraría_ hacerte daño, porque lastimarte a ti, seria como arrancarme mi propio corazon con las manos, eres lo mas importante para mi, lo mas importante que jamas he tenido...- no la deje seguir, ataque sus labios con ferocidad, para luego ir bajando el ritmo hasta convertirlo en un beso dulce, tierno y cargado de amor.

-eres mi vida-murmure contra sus labios- cada momento, cada segundo lejos de ti fue una lenta agonia que al final del minuto se transformaba en muerte para volver a comenzar al siguiente- esta vez fue ella quien me beso a mi, tierna, pero apasionadamente.

-alguien tiene mucho que explicar- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi, me separe de Bella, y mire hacia la calle, donde estaba mi padre, dentro de su auto...observándonos. senti mis mejillas arder, y voltee a ver a mi novia, que parecia confundida, pero le mantenia la mirada a Carslile, quien tambien la miraba con curiosidad.

-es mi padre- susurre, y observe como sus mejillas se tornaban de un delicioso tono rosa, y sin embargo su mirada se mantenia alta frente a mi padre. Este parecio divertido y parecio aprobar con una cabezada a Bella.

-suban al auto, en casa ya hablaremos- nos acercamos al auto y una vez dentro, mi padre se volteo y le ofrecio su mano a mi angel, ella la tomo con firmeza, sacándole una sonrisa a Carslile.

-Carslile Cullen- se presento.

-Isabella Swan- respondio con firmeza, dándole una sonrisa cortes.

Apenas eran cinco cuadras, pero parecio una eternidad, ya que nadie parecia querer decir nada, mi padre parecia relajado, y Bella estaba en su salsa ¿acaso era yo el unico que estaba a punto de tener una aneurisma?, al parecer si.

Una vez bajamos, mi madre salio a nuestro encuentro, mirando a Bella con interes.

-hola, soy Esme Cullen- se presento, dándole la mano, que ella tomo rapidamente, con mas delicadeza que a mi padre.

-es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen- dijo ceremoniosamente, dejando a mi madre algo impresionada por sus graciles modos- permitame presentarme, soy Isabella Swan-.

-por favor, adelante- dijo, aun pasmada, mi madre.

Todos entramos, mi madre llamo a mi padre "sutilmente" pidiéndole que la ayudase a traer café, dejándonos a nosotros en la sala. Mi casa no era "humilde" pero tampoco estaba al mismo nivel de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, nosotros eramos clase media. Sin embargo Bella parecia maravillada.

-esto es precioso!- murmuro, con los ojos brillantes, mientras se acercaba al aparador donde habia fotos familiares y algunas de cuando era niño- dios! Te ves tan tierno en esta foto!- tenia entre sus manos una vergonzosa foto mia, cuando tenia cuatro y estaba lleno de tempera en la ropa, la cara y el pelo, me sonroje, mirando como observaba aquel marco que sostenia como si fuese el mas valioso de los tesoros. Me acerque a ella, abrazandola por la espalda y deposite un beso en su cabello, y ella se volteo dentro de mi abrazo para pararse de puntitas y besar levemente mis labios. Mis padres entraron en ese momento, y los ojos de mi madre brillaron de emocion al vernos juntos, mientras mi padre envio una sonrisa divertida a Bella, quien estaba furiosamente sonrojada.

Nos sentamos en el sofa y Esme nos ofrecio café, luego de un momento de silencio mi padre hablo:

-asi que...tu depresión se debia a un corazon roto, tal vez?- pregunto con seriedad, yo solo me sonroje y asenti.

-fue mi culpa- respondio Bella, viendo mi incomodidad- debi haber sido mas cuidadosa- esto ultimo fue dedicado solo a mi, le devolvi la mirada y le sonrei mientras apretaba suavemente su mano, diciendole sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que no habia sido su culpa.

-podrian explicarnos que sucedió? Como se conocieron? Y ¿ante que debiste ser mas cuidadosa?- pregunto entre curiosa, y dubitativa mi madre.

-eso es algo que nosotros debemos hablar en privado- respondi con suavidad.

-esto tambien nos incumbe a nosotros- musito mi padre con gravedad- queremos saber, ademas, tanto tu nombre como tu apellido... y en especial tu apellido me suenan terriblemente familiares- senti a Bella tensarse a mi lado y aferre su mano con mas fuerza.

-es suficiente- dije, enojado por el mal momento que le estaban haciendo pasar, pero Bella se irguio en su asiento

-dejalos, Edward, ellos...ellos tienen derecho a saber- murmuro, para luego enfocarse en mis padres.

-Swan, de la corporación internacional Swan- menciono con monotonia, mientras mis padres tenian los ojos desorbitados, era comprensible, la corporación Swan era una de las mas exitosas del pais, y la familia Swan, por consecuente, una de las mas adineradas- respecto a mi, tengo entendido que es usted doctor ¿no es asi?- Carslile asintió, confuso- pues entonces habra leido mi informe científico sobre la vacuna contra el HIV, que aun esta en su etapa experimental, pero si funciona como presumo que lo hara, creo que podremos suspirar, con un problema menos encima- .

-cuantos años tienes?- dijo dudoso, y terriblemente shockeado, sin duda. Yo tambien lo estaba, no sabia eso.

-diecisiete-respondio ella, con parsimonia, antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios para luego dejarla de lado y presionar una servilleta contra sus labios, estaba envidiando a ese estupido pedazo de papel ¿era patético? –la proxima semana ya sere mayor de edad- sonrio encantada ante su propia frase, como disfrutando de un chiste privado-.

-como es posible que hayas trabajado en esa investigación? Eres demasiado joven- dijo Esme, algo escéptica.

-Bella estudiaba en la institución Robert Oppenheimer- respondi yo, dándoles una mirada cautelosa, lo pillaron al vuelo.

-la institución para las mentes del porvenir?-dijo mi madre, sin poder contenerse, repitiendo el slogan, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella asentir y sonreir con cortesía, supe que estaba luchando por no rodar los ojos, como siempre solia hacer cuando alguien se veia tan entusiasmado por su pasado.

-en fin, la cuestion es que conoci a Edward en el campamento y me enamore de el, es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo?- solto una risita avergonzada y yo la mire sonrojándose y sonrei entre encantado y cohibido por sus palabras, note que mi madre no perdia detalle, casi podia oir sus pensamientos, planificando una boda o algo asi, no es que me quejara, la verdad- por algun milagro del destino Edward tambien se enamoro de mi, y comenzamos una relacion, todo era perfecto entre nosotros y eramos muy felices, pero cuando se cancelo el campamento y supimos que tendríamos que alejarnos... bueno, no puedo explicar lo que senti en ese momento, no tengo las palabras- musito, con el dolor en los ojos al recordar, la atraje hasta mi, abrazandola tiernamente, confortándola, ella me dedico una sonrisa agradecida y me beso levemente, escuche a mi madre suspirar como adolescente y solte una risita, Bella siguió hablando, ahora acomodada sobre mi pecho- en fin, el dia en que nos diriamos adios me levante temprano, queria ir por el desayuno de ambos para que pasaramos mas tiempo juntos, pero fui interceptada por el camino...por mi prometido, a quien nunca habia visto en mi vida, ni siquiera sabia que existia, el me puso un trapo en la boca, presumo que contenia cloroformo, y cuando desperte estaba en mi habitación en la mansión Swan, el tambien estaba ahí, y sabia sobre Edward y mi relacion con el, e intento...intento forzarme- me tense, mientras veia todo rojo, escuche a mi madre soltar un jadeo- bueno, el caso es que, creo que ahora jamas podra celebrar el dia del padre. Intente escapar, pero fuera estaban mis padres y un maton que contrataron para que me custodiara y me impidiera huir, me encerraron en el desvan, y estuve planeando mi escape durante todos estos dias, y antes de la boda huí- resumio todo lo mejor que pudo, y tomo una bocanada de aire al terminar.

-y como escapaste?- preguntaron ambos, totalmente metidos en la historia.

-prepare todo para ese dia, cada dia me esforzaba por hacer un pequeño agujerito que traspasaba el vidrio de la pequeña ventana del desvan con una mecha de un taladro de mano que encontre en unas cajas, cuidando de que nadie me viera, ese dia me llevaron mi vestido de novia, y esa fue la solucion- ella se acomodo, algo incomoda y avergonzada- lo hice jirones y los ate entre si, formando una cuerda, rompi el vidrio cuidando de tapar el ruido con un cojin viejo y ate la soga improvisada a una viga antes de tomar el extremo contrario y saltar por la ventanita- mi corazon se paro, recordaba muy bien la enorme fortaleza que era su mansión y tambien la enorme altura a la que debia haber estado- todo iba bien, hasta que se acabo la tela- la mire, horrorizado y ella me miro tambien divertida e intentando parecer severa- por cierto, Cullen, que sepas que me debes un coxis, salte por una ventana de cuarto piso por ti- dijo risueña, y yo la mire maravillado, ella tomaba todo eso con tanta naturalidad, pero a mi me hacia sentir que mi corazon saldria de mi pecho de tanto retumbar contra mis costillas, ella habia arriesgado su vida para volver a mi- bueno, ahora a lo importante- dijo con seriedad mortal. Mis padres se miraron entre ellos.

-es que ¿hay mas?- dijo Esme, incrédula.

-si, aun soy menor de edad, asi que desaparecere por una semana, me escondere y quiero que si llega a venir alguien por aquí a preguntar por mi, lo neguéis todo, digan que no me vieron, o que no saben a donde fui, pero si es posible, preferiria que dijeran que ni siquiera me vieron- me tense, y comence a negar con la cabeza con fervor.

-no te dejare ir sola- masculle. Ella puso sus pequeñas manitos en mi rostro.

-solo sera una semana, cuando cumpla18 podre hacer lo que me plazca- sonrio, yo solo la mire suplicante

-quedate aquí-musite, aunque ya sin esperanzas, ella sonrio, negando con la cabeza ante mi testarudez

-no es seguro, ni para ustedes ni para mi, si vienen y me encuentran aquí podrían acusarlos de secuestro, y yo seria forzada a casarme y me mantendrían encerrada, ahora si sin posibilidad de escape. Te dejare un numero, es el numero de una habitación, en el hotel Amanecer- abri los ojos a mas no poder

-ese hotel esta en el medio de los barrios bajos, esta prácticamente destruido- y era enormemente peligroso por alli, quise agregar.

-alli no me encontraran, vacie mi cuenta en el banco y donde primero buscaran sera en hoteles importantes y reconocidos. Para cuando piensen en buscar en otro lado, ya habra pasado el tiempo, y yo ya tendre oficialmente la mayoria de edad- sonrio con suficiencia por su completamente logica explicación. Bufe, pero la abrace y la bese con brevedad, tan solo un pequeño roce, dándole a entender que me habia rendido.

-creo que deberias quedarte- dijo con severidad Carslile, hablándole en un tono casi paternalista.

-gracias por la preocupación, pero me se valer por mi misma, y contratare guardias, ya mande a algunos a recuperar mis cosas, mi carné de conducir, mis documentos, pasaporte, etc... a la mansión. Pronto todo estara en orden y ni bien cumpla años me presentare ante la justicia y denunciare a Charlie y Renee Swan por privación de libertad y Alec Corneille tendra de agregado el intento de violación- sentencio. Carslile la miro, y finalmente asintió. Bella nos dejo un numero de telefono, y nos dijo que se hacia llamar Vannesa Dywer, luego fue abrazada por Esme y Carslile, que nos dejaron solos. Me acerque a ella y la bese con pasión. Ahora ella estaba de vuelta a mi lado, y nada ni nadie nos separaria de nuevo...

continuara...

hola!

Espero y les guste el cap.

Besos!

Bye!

*****Ovejitah06******


	15. Chapter 15

Edward pov.

Los dias pasaron tortuosamente lento, cada dia hablaba con "Vannesa", pero ella habia preferido que no nos encontremos, pensaba que alguien podria estarme vigilando. Estaba siendo muy cuidadosa, hasta cierto punto algo paranoica, pero no podia decirle nada, ella sabia de lo que eran capaces aquellos que se hacian llamar sus padres, después de todo.

Hace cuatro dias ella habia conseguido sus documentos y pasaportes de regreso, y uno de los hombres que habia contratado para que los recuperara tambien le cedio su celular por algo mas de dinero, y no se cuanto seria "algo mas" pero estoy seguro de que era bastante, ella se habia negado a mencionar la suma. En fin, al final esto fue de mucha ayuda, ya que hace tres dias sus padres habian dado una conferencia de prensa que se transmitio por todo el pais, donde se mostraban hechos un mar de lagrimas y ofrecían una cuantiosa recompensa a quien diera con su hija, mis padres estaban furiosos, y luego asustados, cuando Bella llamo, explicando que habia tenido que huir porque el dueño del hotel donde se quedaba la encerro en su habitación para llamar a sus padres y recibir el dinero.

No nos habia dicho donde estaba, solo habia dicho que se trataba de un sotano de un edificio abandonado, donde nunca la buscarian. Mis padres ya sentian tanto cariño por ella como si fuese su hija, y tenian el corazon en la boca, aterrados de que pudiesen encontrarla.

Ya faltaban solo dos dias para que todo acabase y todos pareciamos mas optimistas. Esa noche, durante la cena, Esme nos dijo que debiamos preparar el cumpleaños de mi angel.

Esos dias pasaron mas rapidos, gracias al entusiasmo que se habia apoderado de nosotros y cuando llego el dia, todo estuvo listo para recibirla. Habia hablado con ella, y le habia dicho que viniese a nuestra casa, ahora que por fin, el peligro habia desaparecido. Me habia dicho que estaba en la comisaria, haciendo la denuncia, habiamos quedado en que llegaria a nuestra casa a las nueve; todo estaba listo.

A las ocho y media Esme ya estaba histerica, preguntándose porque no habia llegado, mientras mi padre intentaba calmarla. Yo tambien estaba nervioso, pero me calmaba a mi mismo, recordando la extrema puntualidad de Bella. Ella llegaria a las nueve en punto.

Sonrei cuando asi fue, las manecillas del reloj dieron las nueve, cuando sentimos un coche estacionar frente a la casa y momentos después se oyo el suave pero decidido toque en la puerta.

-adelante- chillo Esme, sin poder contenerse, papa y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos. La puerta se abrio lentamente y por ella hizo aparicion la imagen mas hermosa y celestial que habia visto en mi vida. Bella llevaba un vestido celeste vaporoso, con una cinta azul justo debajo de sus senos y botas acordonadas blancas, su cabello estaba perfectamente rizado, adornado con dos delicados moños de cinta celeste, tenia algo de maquillaje, destacando sus labios y sus ojos.

-perfecta- dije, estupidizado, mientras caminaba a su lado y la besaba, atrayéndola hacia mi-feliz cumpleaños, amor-.

-gracias- sonrio, pero luego miro a mis padres quienes sonrieron y se acercaron a darles sus felicitaciones, ella sonrio, pero vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y levante mi mano en el momento justo para recoger la solitaria lagrima que derramo su ojos derecho.

-que sucede?,¿estas bien?- dije de inmediato, preocupado, ella sonrio y asintió.

-es que...es la primera vez que alguien recuerda y me saluda por mi cumpleaños- sonrei, a pesar de que eso me habia estrujado el corazon, y la atraje hacia mi, mientras veia las expresiones de mis padres, Carslile parecia enojado, y sabia que su rabia era en contra de los Swan, por el daño que le habian hecho a mi angel y Esme parecia estar al borde de las lagrimas, pero las contenia, cuando Bella aflojo su abrazo para mirarnos, recompusimos nuestras expresiones-gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias- dijo, sonriéndonos alegremente.

Esme la tomo de la mano, mientras yo la tenia aun abrazada por la cintura, y nos condujo hacia la sala, donde todo estaba dispuesto para la cena.

Bella alabo la cena que Esme habia preparado, que consistia en pollo a la Kentucky, patatas asadas, ensalada y otras guarniciones, mi madre agradecio sus cumplidos, encantada. Tambien le pregunto a Bella si cocinaba, aunque algo dubitativa, supe que estaba pensando que mi novia tal vez nunca habia visitado una cocina y sonrei divertido.

-por supuesto, me encanta cocinar, aunque creo que nunca podre hacerlo asi de bien- dijo, con un agraciado gesto de su mano que abarco los platos que estaban sobre la mesa de manera sutil, yo sonrei y negue con la cabeza.

-una enorme mentira- interrumpi, y tanto ella como mis padres me miraron confundidos- cocina delicioso, yo tuve oportunidad de comprobarlo- ella estaba a punto de negarlo o decir que so no habia sido nada, pero no se lo permiti, acaricie su nariz, haciendo que se sonrojara- amor, pecas de excesiva modestia-.

Mis padres nos miraron embelesados. Y la cena siguió con una charla amena, hasta que Carslile toco el tema de nuestro futuro cercano.

-que haran ahora?- pregunto- en poco tiempo Edward volvera al instituto, para cursar su ultimo año...pero tu no cursas- no lo habia olvidado, seria muy difícil pasar tiempo juntos, yo debia estar en el instituto, sin mencionar que, luego d eque lo termine tambien quedaba la alrga carrera de medicina en la Universidad, y luego de eso mi especialización en pediatria. Mire a Bella pero ella sonreia encantada por la pregunta, como si le gustase la idea de pasar tanto tiempo separados, ella vio mi mirada de confusión, mezclada con un poco de reproche y se apresuro a contestar.

-hoy te menti- me dijo- no estuve todo ese tiempo en la comisaria, tambien fui a recibir al aeropuerto a mi antiguo profesor, quien me trajo mi ultimo diploma, un Master en física- la mire sin dar credito a lo que oia, ella me miro divertida por mi expresión- después de tener esos dos titulos que crees que hice? ¿sentarme a ver crecer los cerezos?- pregunto con diversión- bueno, el caso es que, como ya habia terminado esta carrera, ya no tenia nada pendiente, y hable con tu director- sonrio triunfante y volteo hacia Carslile, para contestarle directamente a el.

-me anote para cursar el ultimo año del instituto, quiero tener esa experiencia, ahora que aun estoy a tiempo, aunque sea por un solo año-le dijo, sonriendo, mi padre le respondio el gesto. Por mi parte, cuando sali de mi nube, la levante en brazos y la abrace mientras le daba un par de vueltas.

-y pensar que es tu cumpleaños- murmure- y terminas siendo tu la que me da un obserquio tan maravilloso- ella se estrecho contra mi aun mas, besando la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

-te amo-murmuro contra mi oido, logrando que me estremeciera.

-te amo- susurre de vuelta.

Luego de eso, la razon de felicidad fue doble. Comimos el pastel, tomamos café y cuando se hicieron las dos, mis padres se disculparon y se marcharon a su habitación, ya que mañana tenian que ir a trabajar y querian dormir al menos unas horas.

Ahora ambos tumbados en el sofa, o mejor dicho, yo sobre el sofa y ella sobre mi, con su mejilla posada sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazon. Pasamos asi horas, en completo silencio, era un silencio comodo, mientras ella acariciaba mi rostro o besaba el lugar donde estaba mi corazon y yo acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba por la cintura, embargados en la felicidad de ya no tener que separarnos. Poco a poco fuimos cayendo en un sueño profundo, hasta que despertamos, a las seis de la mañana, con el ruido de algo cayendose, luego mis padres bajaron apresurados, ellos salian hacia su trabajo a las cinco y media, y al parecer se habian quedado dormidos, nos dieron un apresurado "buenos dias" y una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa. Oimos el motor del coche, alejándose.

-buenos dias- murmuro Bella, con los ojos aun cerrados, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra mi pecho, sonrei y acaricie su cabello, desenredándolo. Ella levanto su rostro y estampo sus labios contra los mios.

-buenos dias- respondi sin aliento, cuando al fin nos separamos, ella solo sonrio dulcemente, mientras intentaba, al igual que yo controlar sus respiraciones.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, entre besos y comentarios tontos, no habia palabras para expresar cuanto habia extrañado esto.

Luego salimos a caminar, mis vecinos nos miraban con extrañeza, ya que Bella iba abrazada a mi, con su mejilla recostada contra mi pecho, mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo, me senti algo extraño, pero vi como Bella sonreia dulcemente, a cuanta persona nos dirigiese la mirada, habia algo mas tambien, a parte de dulzura, era casi como insolencia, como decirles con la mirada "tienes algo que decir al respecto?", pero de una manera que podria considerarse cordial, y educada. Le sonrei, divertido, y seguimos nuestro camino tranquilamente.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo nos acercamos a un restaurant, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban al aire libre, Bella se veia como apagada, me tenia algo preocupado, a pesar de que me sonreia cada vez que la miraba, se la veia algo debil, el clima sofocante de Phoenix era un gran cambio, estando acostumbrada al frio y nublado Forks. Llame a la camarera, y le pedi que nos trajera coca-cola, mientras veiamos que ordenar, ella miro a Bella, quien se veia mas palida de lo normal, y asintió para apresurarse dentro del local. Tome las manos de Bella entre las mias, y ella sonrio débilmente.

-el calor y la exposición al sol y la humedad hicieron que me bajara la presion- musito, intentando restarle importancia- se me pasara en un rato, posiblemente cuando ingiera algo de azucar- le sonrei y asenti. Justo en ese momento, aparecio por la puerta del restaurant la chica que nos habia atendido, con dos vasos y dos botellas pequeñas de Coca-Cola, que deposito frente a nosotros, pedi por ambos, ya que Bella habia hecho un gesto hacia mi, pidiendo que decidiera por ella, mientras bebia el contenido de su vaso. Pedi ensalada para ambos, ya que el tiempo era particularmente pesado como para algo mas, y el estomago de Bella debia estar algo revuelto. La camarera sonrio con amabilidad antes de marcharse, enfoque mi mirada en Bella, que aun miraba por donde la chica se habia marchado, tenia la mandibula apretada, y se veia recompuesta.

-que sucede?- pregunte, al ver su tensión.

-te estaba coqueteando! Y en mi cara- dijo, enojada, mientras un delicioso rubor, producto de la ira, coloreaba sus mejillas, al oir su comentario no pude evitar reirme estruendosamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿ella habia dicho lo que yo creia que habia dicho? Me parecia ridículo, pero estaba fascinado al ver a Bella celosa, es decir, nunca crei que seria ella quien experimentara celos, al ser tan perfecta y segura de si misma, simpre pense que solo yo seria quien moriria de ellos.

-por supuesto que no- respondi, intentando calmar mis carcajadas- solo estaba siendo amable- rodee los ojos. Ella acerco su silla y se sento a mi lado, haciendo un adorable y sexy mohín, como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-si lo hizo-murmuro- solo que tu eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta- quise interrumpirla pero no me dejo, se recosto contra mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos, amaba sentirla tan cerca, suspire y oli discretamente su cabello- deberia estar ciega para no ver lo perfecto que eres. Eres dulce y amable, atento y protector, eres hermoso y...-

-y?- anime, divertido por el giro que habia dado nuestra conversación y por el fuerte sonrojo que se habia apoderado de su rostro.

-y...extremadamentedeseable-dijo bajito, antes de besarme con pasión y dulzura entre mezclado.

Cuando nos separamos iba a acotar sobre lo ultimo que habia dicho, pero un carraspeo nos hizo voltear, viendo que la chica ya habia regresado, y ahora depositaba nuestras ordenes sobre la mesa, ella seguia igual de tranquila, sin desmotrar nada mas que cortes amabilidad, y antes de irse nos dedico otra sonrisa. Bella habia permanecido abrazada a mi, la mire, adoraba su comportamiento todo celoso y posesivo, me rei bajito, mientras veia como observaba a la chica marcharse.

Comimos tranquilamente y cuando terminamos, Bella se excuso para ir a los sanitarios. Me quede alli esperándola, cuando las dos personas mas desagradables del mundo aparecieron frente a mi, parecia que iban a entrar al local pero al verme se desviaron, acercándose a mi, con sonrisas burlonas.

-hola Eddie- dijo Tanya, la lider de las porristas del instituto, que venia abrazada de su estupido novio, Felix. Miro los platos que aun estaban en la mesa y sonrio con crueldad, ahora venia algun comentario propio de ella- ahora ya no basta con repetir, necesitas dos platos...a la vez?- dijo, soltando una risita falsa, mientras su novio soltaba una carcajada.

-oh, y por cierto- dijo Felix- quien era la puta que se metio en nuestro camino el otro dia? Una prima tal vez? Porque no esperaras que me trague que esa chica esta saliendo con _algo_ como tu- dijo burlon, resaltando el "algo". Aprete los puños, me daba igual lo que creyeran de mi, pero no permitiria que hablara de MI Bella como una cualquiera, me levante, dispuesto a matarlo, aun sabiendo que posiblemente me llavaria la peor parte, pero la dulce voz de Bella me detuvo.

Bella pov.

-cariño, ¿lo olvidaste? Hoy me toca a mi sacar la _basura_- dije con tono alegre. Habia escuchado todo, y la sangre bullia en mi interior ¿quiénes putas se creian para hablarle asi a MI Edward?. Mi novio parecio entender, y sonrio divertido al ver la cara de ultrajada incredulidad de aquella zorra entre rubio y pelirroja, obviamente teñida, y la expresión de rencor y temor en la del idiota con el que ya habia tenido mi encuentro en una ocasión- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Si es el imbecil de la otra vez, ¿verdad?- sonrei con crueldad, y adelante un paso, que el retrocedio rapidamente, ante la mirada atonita de su novia, casi me largo a reir en ese momento, el era tan patético- crei habertelo dejado claro la primera vez- ronronee peligrosamente, acercándome mas, mientras el intentaba alejarse de mi alcance, jalando a la chica con el- te lo dire de una manera mas detallada, para que puedas comprender, no quiero verte cerca de mi novio, no quiero que pronuncies su nombre, no quiero que respires su mismo aire ¿me entiendes? No eres digno de ello. Y si te nos vuelves a acercar, te enseñare mi propia versión del infierno, y cuando conozcas el real, te parecera el paraíso en comparación con lo que pienso hacerte- su expresión era aterrorizada, parecia estar a punto de echarse a llorar y temblaba como una hoja. No era para menos, la ultima vez no medi mi fuerza, y estoy bastante segura de que casi le saco los organos por la boca.

-quien demonios te crees que eres para...?- empezo a decir la chica, pero el chico la interrumpio con histeria.

-callate, Tanya!-ella lo miro como si delirara, pero el le mando una mirada envenenada, yo solte una risita ironica y desdeñosa, consiguiendo la atención de ambos.

-bien, ahora por que mejor no te llevas a tu novia con nombre de actriz pornografica antes de que cambie de idea y no les deje ir indemnes?- no falto que dijera nada mas, y el chico ya remolcaba a la zorra calle abajo, escuche los gritos de ella, en los cuales me grito cosas como "tu no sabes con quien te metiste" y "esto no se quedara asi" bla, bla, bla. Escuche los aplausos de Edward, quien reia alegremente, yo tambien me empece a reir, y reverencie teatralmente a mi "publico".

Luego de una pequeña discusión con Edward, quien se molesto cuando supo que le habia engañado y cuando fui al baño pague la cuenta, volvimos a su casa. Hoy por la noche ya tendría lista mi propia casa, pero en ese momento tenia un equipo trabajando en ella, amueblando y limpiando. Edward se llevaria una gran sorpresa respecto a esto...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste

Dejen sus opiniones, por fa!

Son mi paga ^^

Cariños!

******Ovejitah06******


	16. Chapter 16

Edward pov.

-dejame acompañarte hasta tu casa- le dije... de nuevo. Era tarde, Bella se habia quedado con nosotros a cenar, y habia mostrado sus dotes culinarios, Esme estaba gratamente sorprendida por los conocimientos de Bella en esta area, creo que se habia hecho la idea de que ella seria una "princesita" sin mucha idea acerca de nada que no fuera sus especializaciones, ambos se habian encariñado mucho con ella (no era para menos, era difícil no caer en el embrujo de Isabella, una vez que se le daba la oportunidad de ser encantadora), y por eso mismo, nos preocupaba que se fuera sola hasta su casa, pero ella era terca y no queria que la acompañase, sin embargo tambien estaba divertida, como disfrutando algun chiste privado.

-que no, vivo aquí cerca y estoy segura de que llegare bien, puedes comprobarlo en cuestion de un minuto- dijo, sonriendo enigmáticamente, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, me beso rapida y levemente, antes de decir "adios" hacia donde estaban Carslile y Esme y correr hacia la puerta, fui tras ella, a paso mucho mas lento del que desearia, y cuando sali afuera la vi darme una mirada de picardia, estaba al otro lado de la calle, en la casa de enfrente, la vi sacar las llaves y entrar tranquilamente, al minuto me llego un mensaje, era ella:

_Hola, amor, Solo queria decirte que ya llegue a casa. Si, lo se, fue muy rapido, pero es casi no habia trafico._

_Te amo, que tengas dulces sueños, yo los tendre, soñare contigo ;)_

_Bella. _

Me rei, aun confundido. Entre a mi casa y les dije a mis padres que al parecer Bella vivia enfrente. Se sorprendieron, ya que, a pesar de que la casa de enfrente estaba en venta, supongo que, al igual que yo, pensaban que Bella eligiria algo mas ostentoso, pero parecieron felices de que viviera asi de cerca. Luego de que me dieran permiso para ir con ella me encontre cruzando la calle y llamando a la puerta. Paso un minuto, hasta que Bella, vestida con un ligero baby-doll rosa y una pequeña bata de raso a juego, abrio la puerta, recostándose contra el marco, sonriéndome coquetamente.

-hola, debe ser uno de mis vecinos que viene a darme la bienvenida, ¿verdad?- dijo inocentemente, me acerque a ella, con rapidez y la bese con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia mi, enseguida senti sus brazos rodear mi cuello, jugando con mis cabellos con desesperación, mientras se pegaba mas a mi, la hice caminar hacia atrás, para cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas y acorrarlarla contra esta, cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire, y sus labios estaban algo hinchados por el beso, y se veian condenadamente apetecibles... como toda ella.

-espero- dijo entre jadeos- que no recibas asi a todos los nuevos vecinos- me rei, y ella termino acompañándome, mientras se abrazaba a mi.

Seguimos besándonos, mientras Bella me iba llevando de espaldas a dios sabe donde; pronto choque con una puerta, busque el picaporte y la abri, esta cedio a mis espaldas y Bella siguió guiándome, hasta que nos adentramos completamente en la oscura habitación. Di unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta que algo choco contra la parte posterior de mis rodillas, haciendome caer en una superficie mullida, esta olia a fresias y fresas, estabamos en su habitación, sonrei mientras seguia besando a mi novia, quien habia caido junto a mi, y ahora estaba sentada sobre mi, a horcajadas. Senti sus pequeños dedos desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, acariciando cada porcion de piel que dejaba expuesta; gemi al sentir como movia sus caderas en circulos, frotándose contra mi erección.

-Edward- gimio, exhalando su tibio aliento en mi oido, antes de atrapar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes, solte un jadeo, al tiempo que aferraba su pequeño y perfectamente redondo trasero con mis manos, apretándola aun mas contra mi, la senti retorcerse sobre mi, buscando apegarse aun mas- te necesito- medio ronroneo y medio suplico, antes de besarme con aun mas fervor. Yo tambien la necesitaba, habia pasado bastante desde la ultima vez que habiamos estado juntos, y mi cuerpo la reclamaba a cada instante. Pero aun mas, mi mente lanzo un grito de gozo al escuchar esas palabras, "te necesito", ella tambien habia extrañado esto, ella también me necesitaba del mismo modo.

Rodamos sobre la cama, quedando esta vez, yo encima de ella.

-yo tambien, mi amor-murmure contra su cuello, repartiendo besos humedos sobre este- no sabes cuanto-.

Pronto tanto mi ropa como su pijama habian abandonado nuestros cuerpos, y ahora se encontraban desperdigadas por el piso. Me tome unos momentos para observarla completamente, antes de entrar en ella.

Fuimos uno otra vez, reencontrándonos en cuerpo y alma...

Bella pov.

mmm- gemi, estirandome un poco, para sentir como uno de los brazos de Edward me tenia aferrada por la cintura. Observe su rostro, se veia tan pacifico, tan feliz con esa pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios mientras dormia apaciblemente. Acaricie su rostro con suavidad, grabando cada detalle en mi memoria.

-buenos dias- murmuro, con voz pastosa, mientras abria los ojos lentamente, y sonrio al encontrarme mirándolo como una tonta. Me sonroje al instante, sacándole una carcajada.

-buenos dias- sonrei, acercándome a el para besarlo. Me respondio con igual entusiasmo, nos alejamos justo en el momento en el que sono el timbre, pegamos un pequeño brinco por el susto, y luego nos miramos.

Nos levantamos y vestimos a la velocidad de la luz, y el entro al baño para lavarse la cara mientras yo luchaba con mi cabello. En menos de cinco minutos ambos estabamos, bastante presentables, abriendo la puerta. Simplemente increíble. En la puerta nos encontramos con una señora de avanzada edad que traia con ella a dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, y en sus manos, una tarta de chocolate.

-buenos dias- dije amablemente, regalándole una sonrisa cortes- en que podemos ayudarla?-

-oh, querida! Venimos a darte la bienvenida al vecindario!- exclamo aquella mujer, se notaba que era la tipica chismosa que solo queria poder ser la primera en dar todos los detalles posibles sobre mi. Vi sus ojos brillar encantados con la nueva primicia, cuando noto como Edward me tenia tomada posesivamente por la cintura, sin mencionar la temprana hora, que haria que cualquiera pensara que el paso aquí toda la noche, sonrei dulcemente y agradeciéndole, les invite a pasar. Si queria la primicia, la tendría completa. Me recoste contra el pecho de Edward, quien lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia el chico, yo también habia notado que no paraba de mirarme, me habia incomodado un poco, pero me enfurecio su cara de incredulidad cuando noto como Edward enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me di la vuelta, besando leve pero dulcemente los labios de mi novio, quien se relajo bajo mi toque y acaricio mi mejilla, le sonrei, dándole animos y luego me gire hacia la visita, la mujer parecia tentada de sacar un bolígrafo para que no se le olvidara nada. La chica solo parecia tener mucho sueño y pensar que nada de esto parecia interesante, el chico parecia molesto por la escena.

-por favor, sean tan amables de acompañarnos a desayunar- ofreci, haciendo despliegue de todos mis modales y gestos graciles, y reavivando la curiosidad de aquella anciana, era casi como si pudiera leer su mente, ahora estaba pensando ¿quién es esta chica?.

-estaremos encantados- dijo, de repente cohibida ante mi presencia, sonrei complacida, y les guie hasta el salon.

-mi nombre es Rebbeca y vivo a dos casas de aquí- se presento la mujer- estos son mis nietos, Rennesme y Marcus- presento, señalando a cada cual. Les dirigi una leve inclinación de cabeza, acompañada con una sonrisa amable.

-estoy segura de que a Edward ya lo conocen- bromee, el les saludo tambien, con una inclinación de cabeza- mi nombre es Isabella Swan- ofreci mi mano, que fue rapidamente estrechada por Rebbeca y por ambos chicos, Marcus mantuvo mi mano aferrada por mas tiempo del necesario, intente soltarme delicadamente, y Edward solto un gruñido suave pero amenazador, entonces el dejo mi mano en libertad. Mantuve mi sonrisa, aunque estaba algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-_amor_, podrias atender a las visitas mientras preparo el desayuno- dije, acentuando el "amor", el sonrio y asintió, besándome antes de dejarme ir hacia la cocina.

Alli estaba cuando oi el timbre, suspire antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta, hoy seria un dia muuuuuuuuuy largo...

Continuara...

Hola!

Perdon por el minúsculo cap y por haber tardado tanto, pero se me corto la luz y perdi el cap, no se recupero y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo.

Como no queria hacerles esperar tanto les dejo la mitad del cap, es decir, esto no es un cap. Es una aprte d elo que habia escrito antes y ahora tuve que rescribir.

Las quiero, gracias por leerme!

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	17. Chapter 17

Bella pov.

Alli estaba cuando oi el timbre, suspire antes de encaminarme hacia alli, hoy seria un dia muy largo...

Recompuse una sonrisa en mi cara antes de abrir la puerta. Un momento después estaba tirada en el piso, mire a quien habia saltado sobre mi, para encontrarme con una llorosa y emocionada Alice, pegue un gritito y la abrace, mire hacia la puerta y me encontre con las miradas de Jazz, y Rose que era abrazada por Emmet. Los tres nos miraban divertidos.

Ni bien la duende se quito de encima mio, salte a abrazar a Rosalie, quien me devolvió el gesto mientras dabamos saltitos, emocionadas.

Emmet me habia levantado en un super mega abrazo de oso cuando la puerta de la sala se abrio y Edward se asomo por ella, atraido por nuestros gritos, seguramente. Su cara de sorpresa fue graciosísima, y en cuestion de segundos tenia a Alice dando saltitos alrededor de el.

Saludamos a todos, cuando recorde que teniamos a las visitas en la sala de estar. Les pedi a nuestros amigos que nos acompañaran y les explique la situación. Cuando entramos a la habitación Rebecca se encontraba toqueteando un invaluable jarron chino que decoraba una esquina de la habitación, mientras ambos chicos permanecían en el sillon, Rennesme parecia dormitar, mientras Marcus observaba a su alrededor interesado en los lujosos detalles que aquella recamara poseia. Ambos dieron un respingo cuando nos vieron en el marco de la puerta. Les presente a mis amigos, y vi como el chico analizaba a Rose con la mirada, y luego la desviaba rapidamente, al ver a Emmet tomando la mano de esta. Me retire a la cocina, dejándoles alli mientras iba por el desayuno. Esta vez Edward me acompaño.

-detesto a Marcus- mascullo el, una vez estuvimos a solas. Me rei quedito, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-y después soy yo la celosa-murmure divertida, antes de besarle.

-wacala, dejen de transferirse saliva! y Aliméntenme!- grito Emmet riendo, mientras entraba a la cocina, logrando que nos separaramos, sonrojados.

Una vez todo el te, los cafes y los aperitivos estuvieron dispuestos en tres bandejas nos encaminamos hacia el salon. Rennesme habia despertado completamente, y hablaba sobre moda con Alice, aunque Rosalie parecia querer ahorcarla, y pronto entendi porque. Ni bien entramos a la habitación, los ojos de la chica se instalaron en Emmet, parecia estar desnudándolo con la mirada. Frunci el seño, al pensar que haria yo si una chica hiciese lo mismo con Edward, _"la matarias y lo harias parecer un accidente"_ dijo mi conciencia, me rei de mi misma, consiguiendo que Edward me lanzara una mirada confundida, con una sonrisa le hice saber que no era nada importante.

Depositamos todo en la mesa, entregándole a cada uno una taza y ofreciéndoles los aperitivos, luego me sente al lado de Rose, y Edward lo hizo a mi lado, quedando los tres frente a la visita.

-zorra- musito mi rubia amiga, por lo bajo, mirando hacia mi nueva vecina, que intentaba coquetearle a Emmet con la mirada. Solo pude asentir levemente, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Hablamos un poco, mientras desayunábamos sin prisas, pero por momentos la conversación era mechada por tediosos silencios llenos de tensión. Varios habian sido los vedados insultos o provocaciones del tal Marcus hacia Edward. Este ultimo se tensaba a mi lado cada vez que sucedia, pero luego no emitia comentario, ignorándole; deseaba poder tener tanta compostura como mi novio, estaba como a dos palabras de estampar la costosa tetera de porcelana china contra el estupido rostro de aquel imbecil. Sus insultos se alternaban con las miradas lascivas que me dirigia. Al final, en vez de explotar, solte un comentario, si bien un poco desubicado, que lo/s dejo de una pieza.

-adelante Edward, debes de tener hambre- dijo, con una sonrisa burlona el rubio oxigenado, haciendo referencia al sobrepeso de Edward, mientras le ofrecia una de las bandejas con masas. Me tense, pero luego sonrei coquetamente, acomodándome sobre el costado de mi novio para besarlo.

-es cierto, con razones estaras hambriento, amor, después de tanta...actividad- Edward parecia shockeado, pero solo por un momento, luego sus mejillas se colorearon, y sonrio divertido, con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvia loca y me beso.

Las reacciones de los demas no se hizo esperar. Rebbeca parecia incrédula y horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Marcus parecia congelado, con una expresión de lo mas graciosa en su cara, Rennesme se habia sonrojado, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice solo sonreían mientras negaban con la cabeza, como si se lo hubieran estado esperando, mientras que Emmet se habia ahogado con el café, por las carcajadas que solto y seguia riéndose en el piso, donde habia caido cuando le dio el ataque de risa.

Las visitas se fueron rapidamente después de eso, ya podia escuchar la historia que esa mujer le contaria a todos los vecinos sobre la nueva e inmoral chica que habia comprado aquella casa. Como si me importara, por mi podia tomar su opinión y ...ejem...guardársela.

El resto de el dia paso genial, platicamos acerca de lo que nos habia sucedido luego de lo que paso el ultimo dia en el campamento.

Rose nos conto como Emmet habia llegado justo a tiempo para salvarle aquel dia, y como luego se habia quedado a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, mientras le hacian chequeos y demas. Fue alli donde entraron en confianza y ella le conto el porque de su esquivez hacia los hombres. Todos quedamos muy impactados, y Alice y yo no pudimos evitar soltar algunas lagrimas. Cuando tenia quince, ella habia pasado por algo como lo que yo pase, con Jacob, solo que nada ni nadie la salvo...

En fin, luego de eso, a los pocos dias, Rose le dio la oportunidad que Emmet le habia pedido, y estaban saliendo desde entonces.

Después Alice nos conto como justo el ultimo dia del campamento, antes de que pasara todo lo que paso con Rose, Jazz se le habia declarado y le habia pedido que fuera su novia muy románticamente, y ella, por supuesto, habia dado el si.

Cuando conte mi historia, todos quedaron impactados, eran un publico genial, soltaban grititos, gruñian, aplaudian, se reian o bufaban en el momento justo. Luego le toco el turno a Edward, me senti muy mal escuchando como relataba todo lo que habia pasado por mi culpa.

-no fue tu culpa, mi amor- dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, adivinando mis pensamientos- fue mia, no hubiera sufrido si hubiera tenido mas fe en ti- me beso lentamente, escuchamos los "AWW" por parte de Allie y Rose, pero no prestamos atención, en ese momento solo existiamos nosotros dos...

El sonido del timbre nos hizo separarnos, estaba pensando seriamente en desconectar aquel aparato, o mejor, darle una patada, para que todos los que se acerquen capten que no deseo tener visitas repentinas.

Corri a abrir la puerta, y sonrei al encontrarme con mis suegros. Les invite a pasar, les salude con un beso en la mejilla y les indique el camino hacia la sala.

Les presentamos a nuestros amigos, charlamos un poco, ellos contándonos lo que habian hecho en el hospital y que no tenian casi pacientes por lo que pudieron volver temprano y hacer solo media jornada, y nosotros les contamos acerca de la vecina. Me puse de todos colores cuando el idiota de Emmet les conto lo que yo habia dicho, sin embargo, los señores Cullen sonrieron divertidos y me miraron con ¿cariño?...fue raro.

Cuando dieron las doce me levante del sillon, dispuesta a ir a preparar el almuerzo, Esme insistio en ayudarme, ya que nuestros amigos habian ido a desempacar y a ducharse; habiamos decidido que ambas parejas se quedarian en mi casa durante los dos dias que duraria su estadia, le dije que no era necesario, pero ella insistio, asi que se lo agradeci y ambas nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, dejando a Carslile y Edward a solas. Esto me olia a trampa. Y no me equivoque.

Hablamos de un poco de todo, y dicutimos sobre que podiamos preparar, el ambiente era muy relajado, hasta que mi querida suegra tiro la bomba.

-lo que dijiste frente a Rebbeca, ¿fue solo para atacar al chico y defender a Edward, o era verdad?- me tense, estupido Emmet, le mataria mientras duerme.

-bu-buen-no...e-ees v-vverd-dad- tartamudee patéticamente, sentia mi rostro arder, tal vez deberia haber negado todo. Mi vergüenza transmuto en confusión cuando senti los pequeños brazos de Esme estrecharme con dulzura, en un maternal abrazo, que luego de un momento devolví.

-estoy feliz por ustedes-musito- tenia tanto miedo de que mi pequeño nunca pudiera superar todo lo que le costaron los prejuicios de la sociedad, pero desde que tu llegaste el es otro, su mirada brilla cada vez que te ve, que habla o piensa sobre ti, ahora sale a la calle con la frente en alto, preparado para enfrentar el mundo, gracias, Bella, no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradecemos- termino por decir, llena de emocion.

-no tienen nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo les debo tanto, a ustedes por permitirme entrar en la vida de su hijo, a el...por existir, por amarme como yo le amo a el. El fue como una brillante luz, que irrumpio en la oscuridad donde yo habia permanecido toda mi vida. Mi corazon comenzo a latir cuando vi a Edward por primera vez. Lo amo, y se con certeza que lo amare por el resto de mi vida, y aun mas alla de aquello a lo que los humanos llamamos muerte. Tenga por seguro de que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por hacerle feliz, por ser merecedora de su amor, cada dia- dije con convicción, y senti la humedad expandirse por mi hombro, Esme estaba llorando.

-no necesitaras hacer mucho, le das todo con solo respirar- dijo, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, meti mi mano en un bolsillo disimulado de mi vestido y saque un pañuelo de seda, entregándoselo a ella. Ella seco sus lagrimas y me dedico una enorme sonrisa, antes de besar mis mejillas con ternura y retomar sus labores culinarias. Me apresure a hacer lo mismo, cuando ella volvio a romper el silencio.

-solo un favor- dijo, sonriendo divertida- no me hagan abuela tan pronto- senti mi cara arder, definitivamente mataria a Emmet, por desencadenar todo esto...

continuara...

hola!

La otra parte del cap. ^^ espero que les guste!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	18. Chapter 18

Edward pov.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Carslile seriamente, ni bien quedamos a solas, trague sonoramente, algo me decia que esta conversación iba a ser, cuanto menos, incomoda- ayer te has quedado aquí, toda la noche-señalo con amabilidad, pero de inmediato supe por donde venia la cosa. Mi padre estaba a punto de darme la charla ¿habia algo mas embarazoso? Intente interrumpirlo, pero me hizo callar con un ademan y una mirada seria- no estoy regañandote ni nada por el estilo, ya tienes 17 años y quieres experimentar cosas nuevas, tanto tu madre como yo estamos encantados con tu acertada elección de pareja, Bella es una chica extraordinaria y se nota cuanto se aman. Solo quiero saber si se estan cuidando, no queremos que comentan una locura, claro que si nos hicieran abuelos recibiríamos al niño con la mayor de las felicidades, pero creemos que aun son demasiado jóvenes y deberían tener cuidado, esperar unos cuantos años, al menos hasta que termines la universidad- sentia mi rostro arder ligeramente, entendia que mi padre estaba preocupado y agradecia que confiara en mi y en Bella, su inquietud era comprensible, pero mientras hablaba no pude evitar pensar lo maravilloso que seria tener una familia con Bella.

-no te preocupes papa- dije, al ver que esperaba una respuesta- Bella se esta cuidando, toma pastillas anti-conceptivas-respondi, sorprendido de lo facil que resultaba en estos momentos tener esta conversación con mi padre, cuando antes no queria saber nada de ello, tal vez se debia a que antes no creia en la posibilidad de tener una pareja estable, ni intimar con una chica. Nunca me habia interesado, preferia encerrarme en mi propia burbuja, ademas de que no creia que alguien pudiera verme de otra manera que con el desden que solian hacerlo todos mis compañeros de instituto.

-bien- dijo Carslile, visiblemente mas relajado- de todas maneras, creo que seria bueno que tu también lo hicieras- dijo, entregándome una pequeña cajita, esta vez si consiguió avergonzarme, eran condones. Me limite a asentir, y justo entonces aparecio mi salvación. Sin embargo, Bella tambien parecia cohibida, mientras mi madre lucia victoriosa y divertida, una sola mirada nos hizo saber que ambos habiamos sido victimas de una emboscada.

Entre los cuatro pusimos la mesa y charlamos de cosas insustanciales hasta que nuestros amigos se dignaron a bajar. Una vez todos estuvimos presentes comenzamos a almorzar, tanto Bella como yo olvidamos lo sucedido con mis padres y charlamos amenamente con los demas.

El dia transcurrio tranquilo, al anochecer volvimos a comer todos juntos y luego mis padres se marcharon, dándome permiso para quedarme esta noche tambien, lo que produjo un sin fin de bromas por parte de Emmet, hasta que por fin pudimos retirarnos al dormitorio. Ahora estabamos alli, a salvo de las miradas divertidas y los comentarios indecentes de nuestros amigos.

Bella pov.

Los dos dias que los chicos estuvieron con nosotros fueron geniales, pero pasaron demasiado rapido.

Hace tres dias que habian vuelto a Forks, y ya los extrañaba terriblemente, a pesar de que teniamos bastante contacto, a traves de mails y llamadas.

Hoy estaba especialmente nerviosa, ahora ibamos los cuatro en el auto de Carslile, rumbo al juicio. Seria muy doloroso para mi recordar todo lo que sucedió en mi vida, y ver como otros (mis testigos) contaban sus puntos de vista acerca de mi estadia en la institución. Ademas ahora sabia que tanto Edward como sus padres sufrirían escuchándolo, pero no podia dar mi brazo a torcer, no ahora; tenia claro que si mis padres quedaban en libertad, nunca podria ser feliz con mi nueva familia. Por que si, eso eran los Cullen, mi familia, en mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho fue la primera vez que senti un abrazo maternal, y quien me lo obsequio fue Esme, por primera vez recibi un regaño cariñoso y paternal, y provino de Carslile y la primera vez que me senti querida y protegida, fue la primera vez que estuve en los brazos de Edward, y haria todo lo que tuviera que hacer para no separarme de ellos, mi vida tenia dos etapas totalmente distintas, una de oscuridad y otra de luz, y esta ultima comenzo tras cruzar mi mirada por primera vez, con dos gemas esmeraldas que esperaba poder observar, por el resto de mis dias...

Edward pov.

Han pasado dos meses desde que comenzo el juicio y hoy, por fin, luego de muchas apelaciones innecesarias, Bella habia ganado, y tanto Charlie y Renee Swan, como Alec Corneille y sus padres terminaron en prisión, no solo por la privación de libertad, el abandono de persona durante la niñez de mi angel y el intento de violación por parte de el hijo de los Corneille, sino tambien por lavado de dinero y otras cosas que se descubrieron durante las averiguaciones que se les hicieron a ambas familias.

Ahora estabamos felices de que hubiera acabado, ya sentiamos que podiamos respirar tranquilos, pero fue muy duro tener que escuchar todo lo vivido por mi angel a tan temprana edad, la peor parte fue cuando llego al intento de violación por parte de ese profesor suyo, que sus padres encubrieron cuando ella tenia quince años, cuando lo supe vi todo rojo, tener tan cerca de los responsables de las desgracias de Bella despertaba instintos asesinos que no sabia que poseia; por otro lado, mis padres también reaccionaron mal, Esme tuvo que salir de la sala, al no poder parar de llorar, mientras que Carslile, al ver como Charlie hacia una mueca desdeñosa al escuchar la declaración de Bella, le grito que era un bastardo y le pregunto como podia ser tan despreocupado respecto a su hija (con otras palabras mucho mas fuertes, por supuesto) y tras una pequeña (si, como no) discusión, Charlie termino por gritar que Bella no era su hija y un examen de ADN lo confirmo.

Al final todo termino bien, aunque no pude bajar de peso, como habia planeado porque no pude ponerme a pensar mucho en ello, Bella era mas importante. De todas maneras, gracias a mis nuevos habitos alimenticios tenia dos kilos menos, aunque en realidad ni se notaba.

Prácticamente desde aquella ultima vez, cuando tuvimos "la charla" con mis padres, estoy viviendo con Bella, al principio solo me quedaba a dormir, pero no habia cosas mias en su casa, pero de a poco comence a tener en su casa las cosas basicas que necesitaba y un poco de ropa. Al final, y como ya prácticamente viviamos juntos, decidimos hacerlo oficial y traje todas mis pertenencias a su casa. Esme me abrazo como si estuviese por irme a la guerra, en vez de mudarme a la casa de enfrente. De todos modos era como si los cuatro viviéramos en ambas casas.

Ahora que solo faltaban un par de semanas para volver a clase, Bella estaba volviéndose loca, era una mezcla de nervios y ansias que resultaba adorable, como cuando vez a una niña pequeña que va a entrar al primer año de jardín de infantes, o al primer año de primaria

-ya tienes todo para el primer dia?- pregunto, mientras revisaba su mochila de Green Day para asegurarse de que todo estaba alli...otra vez.

-si, ya lo revise- me rei, porque ya me lo habia preguntado quinientas veces. Ella se rio tambien.

-lo siento- murmuro, antes de sentarse a mi lado y besarme- es que no puedo creer que mañana sea el primer dia de clase ¿estoy siendo muy pesada?-

-¿puedo usar el comodin del publico?- pregunte divertido, y ella fingio estar molesta, dándome un golpecito jugueton en el hombro.

-yo se una manera en la que puedes asegurarte de que me este callada- dijo, insinuante, mientras acercaba sus labios a los mios, para quedarse a apenas dos centímetros de mi – besame- murmuro, y obedeci gustoso.

Esa noche descubri que, feliz, distraeria a mi novia cuando estuviese nerviosa, por el resto de mi vida...

Continuara...

Hola!

Espero que les guste el cap.

El proximo es un Bella pov. Para poder explicar mejor como se siente en su primer dia de instituto en un colegio normal y todo eso ^^

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	19. Chapter 19

Bella pov.

Me desperte con los primeros rayos del sol, sintiendo los brazos de Edward, quien dormia apaciblemente, rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia el. Sonrei, ¡hoy seria mi primer dia de clase!, me separe de Edward, luego de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios y me meti directo a la ducha. Tome un relajante baño de agua tibia, para descontracturar mis musculos y fui a buscar que ponerme, no sabia que era lo apropiado, finalmente me decidi por unos jeans a la cadera rasgados y una remera ajustada, que decia "Green Day" en el pecho, con brillitos verdes, junto con unas converse verdes, tambien. Desenrede mi cabello, dándole forma a mis ondas naturales con el cepillo, acomode mi cabello de tal manera que cubriera levemente mi ojo derecho y luego me maquille levemente, solo un poco de sombra verde con tonos grisáceos, delineador, rimel y labial de cereza. Una vez estuve lista, corri lo mas silenciosamente posible hacia la cocina, faltaban dos horas y media para ir al instituto, asi que me apresure a preparar el desayuno. No me complique mucho, prepare hot-cakes de vainilla y tambien de chocolate, tostadas de salvado con mermelada light, café y ensalada de frutas. Acomode todo en una fuente y fui a despertar a mi hermoso novio, que aun se encontraba en la misma posición. Deje el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche y me acerque a el.

-despierta- canturre, mientras me acomodaba a horcajadas sobre el, quien solo se movio un poquito, me rei bajito, y comence a besar su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, su menton y finalmente su boca- arribas amor, es nuestro primer dia- susurre

-amare ir a clase si todos los dias me despiertas asi- murmuro con voz pastosa, mientras abria los parpados, dejándome ver sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con cariño y picardia, me rei y susurre bajito un "siempre", antes de depositar otro beso, ya no tan pequeño, en sus labios y levantarme de encima suyo. Le observe sentarse, y mirarme mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre su regazo.

-hace cuanto te levantaste?- pregunto, al notar que yo ya estaba completamente vestida.

-un rato- dije, intentando restarle importancia, aunque mis mejillas se sonrojaron- estoy algo nerviosa-murmure, haciendole sonreir.

-no tienes porque- susurro dulcemente, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, mientras tomaba mi menton con su mano- no hay nada extraño o especial en ir al instituto, vas a ver que hasta te parecera aburrido-.

-y a ti, ¿te gusta ir al instituto?- pregunte, nunca lo habiamos hablado desde el punto de vista del "¿te gusta?", ya que ir es mas una obligación que otra cosa, es algo que debe hacerse, le guste a uno o no. Sin embargo me di cuenta que fue una mala pregunta, cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron, iba a decirle que no tenia que contestarme cuando comenzo a hablar.

-no tengo ningun tipo de desagrado por las materias- mascullo- sin embargo, no soy de lo que se diga, socialmente apto-.

-no estes triste- musite, mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, sin saber muy bien que decirle- yo tambien pase toda mi vida por eso, siempre fui la niña que era "prácticamente huérfana", la que no era importante para nadie, a la que todos podian lastimar- el me miraba con muchas emociones en sus ojos, tantas que era incapaz de interpretarlas todas, era como si el sintiera también mi dolor- pero ya no quiero ser esa chica nunca mas, y tu eres mi fuerza, eres por quien me levanto cada mañana con deseos de ver un nuevo dia desarrollarse. Este año quiero empezar este instituto mostrando a la nueva Bella, esa que nacio cuando te conoci- sonrei al ver la emocion en sus ojos y el me devolvió el gesto- asi que ¿ que me dices, amor? ¿quieres empezar esto desde cero conmigo?- el ya estaba besándome para cuando termine la frase. Cuando nos separamos note que el brillo de sus ojos habia vuelto incluso con mas fuerzas.

-tomare eso como un si- dije, sonrojándome, al tiempo que el soltaba una risita y asentia.

-te amo- dijo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro como si fuera de cristal

-yo también te amo- respondi, antes de volver a probar sus adictivos labios.

Desayunamos tranquilamente después de eso, y el ambiente parecia mucho mas relajado y dulce. Lave todo lo que habiamos ensuciado en tanto Edward se duchaba y arreglaba para salir. El timbre sono, haciendo que cerrase la llave del agua y caminara presurosa hacia la puerta, alli me encontre a mi adorable suegra, quien me abrazo cariñosamente y camino hacia la cocina, le segui hasta alla.

-aun no se ha levantado Edward?- pregunto, al no verlo ahí.

-sip, ya desayuno y ahora se ha levantado para darse un baño- dije, mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

-el ha estado muy feliz últimamente- dijo Esme- no es normal, Carslile y yo estamos gratamente sorprendidos, el siempre se deprimia cuando llegaba el final del receso escolar-

-si, lo se, lo hemos hablado hoy cuando desperto- dije, sabiendo hacia donde iba su preocupación- pero el ha accedido a olvidar todo lo pasado, asi como yo he hecho lo mismo con todo lo que me sucedió, este año es distinto, porque estamos juntos y hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos que antes de conocernos, vamos a empezar de nuevo, mostrándoles a todos nuestras nuevas formas de ser- sonrei, ella sonrio tambien, y me abrazo, respondi el gesto rapidamente, en el poco tiempo que la conocia, habia notado de la madre de mi novio tenia una enorme sensibilidad, a mi me parecia adorable.

Al poco rato llego Carslile, quien se ofrecio a llevarnos al instituto, justo entonces aparecio Edward y, tras aceptar, nos pusimos todos en marcha, ya que este quedaba de camino al hospital donde sus padres trabajaban.

Carslile detuvo el auto frente a un enorme edificio de cemento y tanto el como Esme bajaron del coche, antes de descender, vi como Edward negaba con la cabeza, nervioso y visiblemente avergonzado, no lo entendi.

-que tengan un feliz primer dia!- exclamo alegremente Esme, antes de abrazar a Edward, que se removio incomodo entre sus brazos, escuche algunas risas, pero no tuve tiempo de voltear porque Carslile me abrazo a mi, le devolvi el gesto, feliz de experimentar esto, ya los sentia como si fuesen mis propios padres y era algo bastante emocionante para mi, luego fue el turno de abrazar a Esme, mientras Carslile hacia lo mismo con mi novio. Cuando por fin nos separamos, note que Edward estaba sonrojado y visiblemente abochornado.

-deberias aprender un poco de Bella- dijo Esme divertida al verlo tan cohibido. El rodo los ojos.

-tengo 17 años, mama!- exclamo.

-Bella tambien- contraataco Carslile riendo, antes de tomar de la mano a su mujer, quien solto una risita, como si fuera una adolescente y ambos entraran de nuevo al coche y se pusieran rumbo hacia el hospital. Tan pronto como los perdimos de vista me acerque a Edward y le bese, consiguiendo que se relajara y el sonrojo disminuyera mientras me atraia hacia el por la cintura. Oi de nuevo varias voces, esta vez soltando jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa evidente.

Cuando nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia el colegio, no pude evitar enrojecer al ver cuanta gente nos miraba al pasar descaradamente, incluso algunos nos apuntaban con el dedo sin ni un apice de educación, levante mi cabeza, irguiendome en toda mi extensión, mientras me apegaba a Edward, quien enrosco uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo pasaba el mio por su espalda y caminamos a paso lento, entre la multitud divise a la chica del nombre pornografico de la otra vez, la tal Tanya, estaba vestida de porrista, y el equipo de animadoras estaba tras ella, estas ultimas nos miraban con sorpresa, pero ella destilaba veneno hacia mi, sonrei con superioridad, desafiándola con la mirada a decir algo, pero ella rehuyo la mirada cobardemente.

Cuando por fin entramos al edificio, Edward me guio hasta la oficina donde debia pedir mis horarios. Alli se encontraba una amable mujer mayor que nos dedico una calida sonrisa.

-buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarles?-dijo cortésmente, y le sonrei con educación antes de proseguir.

-buenos dias, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo entendido que debia retirar mis horarios aquí- dije con amabilidad, ella me sonrio una vez mas antes de buscar mi nombre en su ordenador, algo parecio sorprenderla, ya que me miro de reojo, y luego recompuso su mejor sonrisa.

-Señorita Swan! Que estupidez de mi parte no reconocerla!- dijo, y suprimi mis deseos de rodar los ojos y suspirar, habia sido bonito mientras habia durado, casi por un momento me senti como una persona normal, y no como un cobayo al que todos miran, esperando a que saque rapidas conclusiones para salir de un laberinto- el señor director penso que su estancia en esta institución seria mas comoda si usted misma fuera quien organizara sus horarios- estuve a punto de quejarme, cuando pense que tal vez por esta vez los privilegios que venian con mi apellido me serian de utilidad. Sonrei con dulzura.

-oh, ¿seria entonces posible que mis horarios coincidieran con los del señor Cullen?- pregunte, señalando con un timido gesto a Edward, quien sonrio encantado por la idea. La mujer tecleo rapidamente, buscando el horario de mi novio, para verificar si habia asientos libres.

-si- dijo un momento después- quiere que haga coincidir todas las clases?-

-si fuera tan gentil- exclame.

Dos minutos después saliamos de alli, con nuestros idénticos horarios.

-a eso yo le llamo abuso de poder- dijo el, fingiendo estar decepcionado de mi, me rei.

-claro que no- me defendi- abuso de poder seria si yo les dijera que hacer, ahora solo estaba correspondiendo sus amables atenciones- Edward solto una carcajada ante mi certero comentario, para luego acercarme a el y besarme como si el mundo estuviese por acabarse, no es que me queje, la verdad.

Cuando sono la campana, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, estabamos a punto de sentarnos, cuando una mancha oscura en la silla donde mi novio estaba a punto de hacerlo me llamo la atención.

-espera- le dije, y el se detuvo, curioso, abri mi bolso, sacando algunas toallitas humedas descartables y acercándolas a la misteriosa mancha; era tinta, luego de limpiar bien, lo mas disimuladamente que pude nos sentamos, Edward parecia muy enojado, asi que en un susurro le pedi que fingiera que nada habia sucedido, pues queria saber quien lo habia hecho, el asintió, aun algo tenso, pero se relajo cuando tome su mano por debajo de la mesa. Nuestra primera clase fue normal, solo fueron presentaciones, se trataba de mi clase favorita, literatura. Sin embargo, cuando todos se estaban yendo le pedi a Edward que no se levantara, y me mordi el labio con cara de preocupación, era buena actriz, lo demas se dio por su cuenta. El responsable habia sido Demetri, quien se acerco a nosotros con la que presumi, era su novia, Irina, que era como la "segunda al mando" en el grupo "popular", según me conto Edward luego de aquel primer encuentro con Tanya, ellas eran hermanas, junto a Kate, otra porrista hueca.

-que paso Cullen? Un accidente con una mancha de tinta, tal vez?- dijo el muy imbecil, mientras la estupida a su lado le reia sus "gracias", me acerque un poco a el, tan de improviso que le hice retroceder.

-entonces fuiste tu, no?- dije, sonriendo- me siento en la obligación de devolverte los recursos derrochados- el me miro con cara de confusión, me rei de su estupidez antes de golpearlo en el estomago, el abrio la boca, en busca de aire, y entonces meti el bollito de papel con tinta dentro de su boca, escuche la carcajada que habia escapado de la boca de mi novio, esta retumbo en el aula vacia.

-ya olvidaste lo que les dije a ti y a tu amiguito la vez que nos encontramos?-dije con voz venenosa- no te dijo ese imbecil mi recado la ultima vez que lo vi?, ¿o es que las neuronas de tu hipocampo estan previniendo la conversión de memoria de corto plazo a memoria de largo plazo?- disfrute viendo su cara de "no-he-entendido-ni-una-palabra".

-eres solo una pequeña puta, esta vez si me has hecho enojar- gruño el idiota una vez se retiro el bollo de papel de la boca, vi como Edward apretaba los puños con fuerza, al escuchar como me habia llamado el imbecil frente a nosotros, queria verlo reir, no asi, tenso, asi que intente darle humor a la situación una vez mas.

-disculpa, el homo-habilis que recien descubre sus pulgares ¿me dice que?- dije, mientras ladeaba mi rostro, como intentando escucharle, otra risa escapo de los labios de mi adorable novio y me di por satisfecha, lo mire, y supe que estaba disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo ya era hora de irnos, ibamos tarde a nuestra proxima asignatura.

-ahora con vuestro permiso- dije, tomando la mano de Edward- o sin el- dije con humor- nos retiramos-

-eres una imbecil- dijo la chica y escuche por primera vez su voz, esta era igual de chillona que la de su hermana, acaso ¿todas tendrían voz de pito? Me destrozaban los nervios- te has hechado muy buenos enemigos, y los peor es que si no estuvieras con ese perdedor- me di la vuelta y la mire feo cuando dijo eso, esta chica se estaba ganando un tour gratis por el colegio...amarrada por los cabellos- encajarias bien en nuestro grupo- me lleve las manos al corazon con dramatismo.

-ese insulto si que me ha llegado, no digas cosas que no puedan retirarse- dije, para luego agregar friamente- me abrire la garganta con un cuchillo de mantequilla antes de parecerme a ustedes: un monton de zorras y de deportistas sin neuronas-.

Salimos de alli a paso digno, y una vez nos alejamos de ese pasillo, salte sobre mi novio y me aferre a su nuca, besándolo, el me devolvió el beso con fervor, y cuando nos separamos ambos jadeábamos, intentando inundar nuestros pulmones con oxigeno.

-crees que todo el año sea asi?-pregunte

-si- respondio, encogiéndose de hombros, parecia acostumbrado a que le molestaran

-genial- dije, sinceramente, haciendole reir.

-y por cierto- dijo, atrayéndome hacia el por la cintura- la linea sobre el homo-habilis fue particularmente divertida-me rei.

-y tu que decias que este instituto seria aburrido- le dije, el solo sonrio divertido.

-mis disculpas entonces, señorita Swan- murmuro, antes de besarme levemente y abrir la puerta del aula donde tendríamos calculo, me pegue a el, mientras el me abrazaba, y asi entramos a enfrentarnos a una nueva clase, a nuevos enemigos y a nuevas amistades, nada de eso interesaba mucho, no mientras el me sonriese y conservara en sus ojos esmeralda ese brillo tan particular mientras sostenia mi mano entre las suyas...

continuara...

hola!

Espero que les guste! Ando muy ocupada con los examenes! No tuve tiempo ni para releer esto, perdonen si hay horrores ortograficos o cosas asi.

Dejen sus reviews! Y gracias a quienes siempre me dejan sus comentarios, son mi combustible para sentarme a escribir a diario e intentar mejorar un poco mas cada dia.

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	20. Chapter 20

Bella pov.

Las clases siguieron, y todas fueron introductorias, ya me estaba aburriendo de repetir una y otra vez mi nombre, mi lugar de procedencia y en algunos casos, mis gustos personales. Todo fue bastante normal, bueno, si se le puede llamar normal a sentir en tu nuca todos los ojos de los estudiantes que nos observaban caminar abrazados por los pasillos, rumbo a nuestras clases; Edward parecia algo cohibido por la atención, pero parecia intentar restarle importancia, yo, por mi lado, simplemente me sentia feliz entre sus brazos, y me importaba poco y nada lo que les pareciera a otros nuestra relacion.

Sin embargo, los problemas aparecieron cuando llego la hora del almuerzo.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia la cafeteria tomados de la mano, cosechando miradas curiosas y venenosas, por igual. Una vez alli cogimos una bandeja y la llenamos de ensalada con pollo, jugo de naranja, ensalada de frutas y un par de botellas de agua mineral, pagamos todo y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa apartada. Habiamos empezado a comer cuando unos chicos se nos acercaron, Edward se tenso, y por las chaquetas que vestían supe que se trataba de el equipo de basketball.

-hola, mi nombre es Eric- dijo el rubio que debia ser el capitan, mientras me evaluaba con lascivia- tu debes ser la chica nueva, nunca te he visto por aquí y jamas podria olvidar a una belleza como tu- senti que mi ensalada queria saludarle, porque se revolvia en mi estomago incómodamente.

-wow, tu deducción fue brillante, deberias dedicarte a ello- dije, sarcástica, solo que en vez de enojarle, el comenzo a reirse, levante mi ceja, mientras le daba una mirada despectiva- ahora podrias retirarte? Intentaba almorzar con mi novio... a solas- dije cortante, pero termine la frase con un aire sugerente, mientras me apegaba mas a Edward, quien reacciono por fin, tomandome posesivamente por la cintura.

-oh-dijo el, sonriendo con desden- entonces es verdad? Sales con Cullen?- dijo lo ultimo con incredulidad y burla, haciendo que la sangre bullera en mis venas.

-sip- dije marcando bien la "p"- es verdad, ¿no es cierto, mi amor?- pregunte, mientras enredaba mis brazos por el cuello de Edward y dirigia mi mirada hacia el.

-claro, amor- me respondio, sonriente, para luego dirigirse a el tal Eric- ¿tienes algun problema con ello?-

-wow, asi que después de todos estos años ¿aprendiste a hablar?- se burlo el rubio oxigenado- piensas hacerte el valiente frente a ella?-dijo, señalándome con la mirada- cuando siempre bajaste la cabeza frente a nosotros y corriste con la cola entre las piernas?-la crueldad en sus palabras fue notoria, y vi como Edwardse sonrojaba, tal vez porque yo estuviera escuchando eso-.

-el no escapaba, solo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que discutir con la estupidez, es engrandecerla- solte con lengua filosa.

-no les hagas caso, amor- susurro a mi oido mi hermoso novio, para luego dirigirse a el capitan de los idiotas- agradeceríamos que se retiraran y nos dejaran almorzar en paz- les espeto con voz cortante y desdeñosa, estaba orgullosa de el; en fin, ellos se fueron, pero nos habian entretenido mucho, asi que no pudimos disfrutar mucho de nuestro almuerzo.

Nos apresuramos hacia nuestra proxima clase, Educación Física. El animo de Edward parecia haber decaido dramáticamente cuando llegamos al gimnasio. Le bese levemente, mostrándole mi apoyo, antes de dejarle ir hacia los vestidores y yo hice lo propio tambien, los vestidores femeninos estaban en la otra punta, asi que me apresure alli, deseando cambiarme a toda velocidad para estar junto a Edward rapidamente, sabia cuanto le costaba mostrarse seguro frente a los demas, y queria estar alli brindándole todo mi apoyo y mi compañía.

Sin embargo cuando cruce la puerta del vestuario, distraida como iba, choque contra una chica que salia de alli, haciendo que ambas cayéramos al piso. La chica acomodo los sus lentes antes de arrodillarse, acomodándose un poco la remera de gimnasia, me miro, como dispuesta a disculparse, pero sus labios se congelaron y me miro con horror.

-disculpame, pe-pperdoonn- dijo apresuradamente, parecia como si hubiese visto un fantasma, yo me rei, mientras me levantaba y le tendia mi mano, ella parecio desconcertada por el gesto.

-disculpame tu a mi- dije, risueña- tenia la cabeza en otro lado y no te vi, y yo que pense que mi falta de coordinación habia quedado atrás- ella me miro, extrañada, pense que tal vez habia hablado demasiado, pero luego sonrio timidamente y acepto mi ayuda para levantarse- soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella, soy la nueva- sonrei cortésmente.

-Angela- dijo, sonriendo con mas confianza- Angela Webber- una vez mas acomodo sus anteojos que resbalaban por su nariz.

-bueno, Angela, fue un gusto haber chocado contigo- bromee, y ella solto una pequeña risita.

-lo mismo digo- dijo y no pude aguantarme mi curiosidad.

-disculpa pero, ¿por qué pareciste asustada cuando me miraste?- cuestione, ella se sonrojo.

-lo siento- se disculpo- es que te confundi con... con una de las porristas- vio mi expresión horrorizada y se apresuro a agregar- pero fue solo por un momento, ya que vistes muy a la moda y eres muy atractiva, pense que eras parte de su grupo- su rostro se volvio carmin al entender lo que habia dicho- no..no quise decir que te encontraba atractiva en el sentido de que me gustas, no tengo ese tipo de gustos, en serio- siguió balbuceando cosas pero no pude evitar echarme a reir mientras le di una palmadita en el hombro.

-tranquila, compañera- dije entre carcajadas- lo capte, y tu tampoco eres mi tipo, aunque seas guapa- le guiñe un ojo en broma y ella se rio. De pronto recorde mi apuro y le pregunte donde estaba el cambiador, ella se ofrecio muy amablemente a enseñarme las instalaciones, donde estaban las duchas y demas y luego de que me hubiese cambiado, ambas salimos hacia el gimnasio. Habia tardado demasiado, unos chicos ya molestaban a mi novio ¿pueden creerlo? Malditos buitres, parecian solo esperar una oportunidad para fastidiarle, pero no dejaria que todos los progresos de Edward se derrumbaran por un monton de ineptos.

-ven, quiero presentarte a mi novio- dije, llamando la atención de mi compañera, quien me siguió, camine rapido, y corri cuando note que uno de ellos estaba parado a lo ultimo de las gradas y planeaba darle a Edward con el balon de basketball mientras el era molestado por los otros chicos. Llegue justo a tiempo, sin embargo, a pesar de que logre golpear la pelota antes de que diera en la nuca de mi novio, no habia notado que esta habia sido lanzada de una manera extraña, era la misma técnica utilizada en el circus shoot, o "tiro de circo", donde la pelota giraba sobre si misma, eso provoco que cuando la golpee, mi muñeca recibiera el impacto y se girara de manera poco saludable, sisee por lo bajo, Edward, quien habia visto todo y escuchado mi siseo de dolor, se apresuro hacia mi, y tomo entre sus manos mi muñeca, su toque me trajo otra punzada de dolor, pero intente retener la exclamación que pugnaba por salir de mis labios, observe mi mano, al mismo tiempo que Edward y tuve que admitir que se veia bastante mal, se estaba inflamando y estaba roja, cuando mi novio volvio su mirada a mi rostro, no encontre la mirada dulce que le caracterizaba, sino una furia incontenible, que flameaba en sus ojos, como las mismísimas llamas del infierno, solto mi mano con delicadeza, pero su expresión no cambio, tenia su mandibula fuertemente apretada, y se volvio con rapidez inusitada hacia el chico que habia lanzado el balon y ahora nos miraba con burla.

-oh, Cullen ¿es la que dice ser tu novia la que a fin de cuentas debe defenderte a ti?- dijo sonriendo con insana diversión. Vi a Edward acercarse a paso lento hacia el, y luego, todo paso como en camara lenta, el puño de el se estrello contra la cara de aquel tipo, borrandole la sonrisa del rostro y haciendole caer al piso, pero eso no fue todo, una vez este estuvo en el piso, el se lanzo sobre el, mientras le asestaba mas puñetazos, totalmente fuera de si.

-¡¿como te atreves a hacerle daño a Bella?- le grito, y el sonido parecio hacer eco en el silencioso gimnasio, todos miraban el suceso con incredulidad. Me acerque a el, y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarle, si seguia asi lo iba a matar, y tendríamos problemas.

-Edward, mi amor, detente, lo vas a matar- el no se detuvo y siguió zarandeándolo y golpeando cada parte del cuerpo del chico, quien intentaba defenderse y asestar algun golpe a Edward, quien, por lo que note, ya se habia ganado un labio roto- nos traera problemas, Edward, cariño, no vale la pena- acaricie su cabello, y estas ultimas palabras parecieron hacerle reaccionar, porque se levanto, alejándose de aquel idiota, que parecia no poder levantarse del piso y se veia bastante penoso, y se acerco a mi, abrazandome y besando mi frente, yo le devolvi el abrazo, mientras todos seguían observándonos.

-tienes razon- dijo, dándole una ultima mirada de odio al chico, que se estremecio, aun en el suelo- no lo vale-sonrei un poco, se que tal vez otra se hubiera asustado por tal comportamiento, pero no era mi caso, supongo que algo como esto debia pasar, para que todos aquellos que siempre lastimaron y molestaron a Edward supieran que el ya no era el mismo muchacho timido, vulnerable y sumiso que habia sido durante todos estos años, ademas, el que me hubiera defendido me habia entibiado el alma, nunca nadie habia hecho algo asi por mi, nunca nadie hubiera arriesgado su bienestar fisico por el mio, y aunque yo no lo necesitara, ya que podia cuidarme sola y darle su merecido a cualquiera, saber que habia alguien que tambien velaba por mi bienestar me llenaba de felicidad. Busque sus labios y bese con extrema suavidad su pequeña herida, justo en ese momento llego el profesor, que miro con ojos desorbitados al chico que estaba molido en el piso y luego el labio roto de Edward.

-que sucedió aquí, señor Cullen?- dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto, pero yo me apresure a contestar, daria todo el show, sabia que los profesores estaban al tanto de quien era y no cuestionarian lo que yo dijera.

-todo fue por mi causa- dije, mostrándome desconsolada- Edward me salvo, no se que hubiera sucedido si el no hubiese estado aquí- mis ojos se aguaron cuando presione a conciencia mi muñeca lastimada para darle realismo, tambien mi labio inferior temblo un poco y rapidamente vi como el profesor picaba y se mostraba muy preocupado por mi bienestar, y por sobre todo, evaluaba la situación de manera muy distinta- ese chico- dije, señalando con un dedo tembloroso al que aun estaba en el piso- me ataco con un balon de basketball, iba directo a mi cara, pero lo desvie con mi mano, no sin lastimarme la muñeca- alce la mano lastimada y el profesor se puso frenetico al verla hinchada y comenzo a revisarla, me mostre un poco llorica mientras la palpaba para ver si habia fractura- luego intento atacarme de nuevo, porque durante el almuerzo preferi sentarme con Edward y no con el y sus amigos, ¡yo no le habia hecho nada! Solo queria sentarme con mi novio, pero el se enojo- hipe, y vi como el maestro miraba con creciente enojo al chico que abria y cerraba la boca sin saber como desmentir sin meter la pata y decir como habian sucedido las cosas en verdad, de cualquier forma el quedaba sucio.

-Northman, vendra conmigo al despacho del director ahora- dijo, rojo de ira, pero su cara cambio completamente cuando me miro, suavizándose totalmente- disculpe lo sucedido señorita Swan, le aseguro que estas cosas no suelen suceder en este instituto a diario y que este jovencito recibira un severo castigo, puede retirarse de la clase para que le revisen esa muñeca en la enfermeria y usted tambien deberia ir, señor Cullen- dijo, dirigiéndose a este- es bueno saber que aun existen caballeros y no todos los estudiantes parecen querer dejar mal a nuestra institución- ambos asentimos, agradecimos, yo, por mi parte le guiñe un ojo a Angela, quien me sonrio y me hizo un gesto de "después nos vemos"al que asenti y luego ambos nos largamos de alli antes de que aquel hombre decidiera seguir con su discurso psicotico...

Continuara...

Hey!

Espero que les guste el cap!

Dejen reviews! Y gracias a quienes siempre lo hacen! ^^

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	21. Chapter 21

Edward pov.

Bella y yo caminamos abrazados y en silencio hasta la enfermeria, sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo, sino mas bien agradable, de vez en cuando Bella frotaba su mejilla contra mi pecho, o depositaba un beso alli, justo sobre mi corazon, mientras yo aun procesaba lo que acababa de suceder. No me arrepentia, sino todo lo contrario, toda mi vida habia soportado golpes, burlas y todo tipo de humillaciones sin encontrar mi propia voz para defenderme, pero algo se habia activado en mi al verla a ella lastimada, nunca permitiria que ella saliese lastimada, y mucho menos por el solo hecho de estar conmigo; ella también era mi fuerza.

Entramos a la pequeña habitación, y la enfermera, una señora mayor y muy amable, se precipito hacia nosotros.

-Edward!- exclamo al verme, sip, prácticamente eramos amigos, pasaba por aquí la mayor parte de los dias desde que entre al instituto, la mujer no se sorprendio de verme golpeado, pero sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver mi brazo derecho rodeando de forma posesiva la pequeña y frágil cintura de mi angel. Note como la evaluaba con la mirada, y esta se dulcificaba.

-y quien es esta jovencita?- pregunto al fin, y Bella se apresuro a tenderle su mano sana, que la enfermera tomo cordialmente

-permitame presentarme, soy Isabella Swan, he sido transferida este año- dijo, pronunciando la palabra "transferida" con algo de diversión, pues ella no venia precisamente de ningun otro instituto; pero no habia porque ahondar en detalles- y soy la novia de Edward- dijo con seguridad, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un delicado tono rosa, sonrei al escuchar su presentación, ella lo agregaba siempre, siempre encontraba la manera de involucrarlo en una conversación, dejando que el y todo el mundo supiera que ella no se avergonzaba de el, sino que, por el contrario, se enorgullecia de salir con el.

-es un placer conocerte, soy Jane Baiser- respondio la mujer frente a nosotros, mirando a Bella con nuevos ojos, mas apreciativos y cariñosos.

-el placer es todo mio, Señora Baiser- replico mi angel, sacándole una sonrisa a Jane.

Luego de las presentaciones la señora Baiser nos pidio que nos sentaramos en la camilla, para poder curarnos, Bella insistio en que yo fuera tratado primero, asi que ahora la sra. Baiser aplicaba un desinfectante a mi labio roto, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de mi novia.

Luego le llego el turno a ella, por suerte su muñeca no estaba fracturada, sin embargo, las articulaciones estaban dañadas y la enfermera tuvo que vendarsela con fuerza, era obvio que le dolia, pero ella aguanto el dolor con serenidad, siseando por el dolor en una sola ocasión, cuando acabo su trabajo, la Sra le dio un analgésico y anti-inflamatorio, que Bella acepto agradecida; pude ver en los ojos de la mujer que ella creia que Bella era valiente, sonrei, yo no lo creia, yo lo sabia, tenia la total y absoluta certeza.

Bella pov.

Luego de despedirnos, salimos de alli y caminamos por el corredor hasta la desierta cafeteria, todos seguían en sus ultimas clases, compramos un par de botellas de limonada y nos volvimos a encaminar al gimnasio, debiamos ir por nuestras cosas. Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos, bajo la atenta mirada de la clase, que de inmediato reparo en nuestra presencia cuando cruzamos las puertas de entrada, y se despidio de mi con un tierno beso, antes de dirigirse hacia el vestuario masculino, seguido por mi atenta mirada, no podia evitar mirarle asi, me sonroje un poco cuando note que todos los ojos se habian centrado en mi, y observaban como me comia a mi novio con la mirada, sonrei para mi misma, algo avergonzada, y entre alegremente al vestuario, sin embargo alli me encontre con una imagen desagradable.

-quitate de mi camino, imbecil- le grito a Angela una encolerizada Tanya, antes de abofetearla, haciendo que los gruesos lentes de esta volaran hasta mis pies, aun asi ninguna de las dos noto mi presencia, note que Angela defendia mi casillero, y entendi todo, al parecer Tanya queria cobrárselas conmigo dañando mis objetos personales. Tome las gafas de la chica Webber del piso, me asegure de que no se habian dañado y me acerque hasta ellas, Tanya me miro algo sobresaltada por mi aparicion, y sus ojos reflejaron temor, le sonrei con crueldad, antes de cambiar mi expresión por una dulce, al girarme hacia Angela y entregarle sus gafas, que ella recibio delicadamente, acaricie la zona donde habia sido golpeada, que ahora tomaba un tono rojizo

-lamento esto, Angie- susurre- ¿puedo llamarte Angie, no?- ella sonrio y asintió, para luego intentar restarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero la silencie- no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo ahora- musite, antes de darme la vuelta y mirar con odio a su agresora, sin embargo esta no me prestaba atención, su mirada estaba fija en mi muñeca lastimada, y cuando me devolvió la mirada, su expresión era de victoria, avanzo unos pasos hacia mi, con total seguridad

-tu te encargaras?- repitio con burla- no podras ganarme esta vez, ni siquiera puedes utilizar tu mano derecha- se rio- ahora me cobrare tus humillaciones Isabella- dijo mi nombre con asco y rencor, antes de levantar su mano, dispuesta a jalar mi cabello. Intercepte su mano a medio camino, con mi izquierda, y torci su brazo haciendole gritar, golpee con mi rodilla su estomago, dejándole sin aire para que no armara un escandalo y solte su mano para atrapar su cuello y estamparla contra los casilleros que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

-no necesito mas que la izquierda para reducir a una escoria como tu- sus ojos brillaron por la ira contenida, aprete mas su cuello- escuchame muy bien, porque no pienso repetirlo, si tu o cualquiera de tus amiguitas vuelve a dañar física o psicológicamente a Angela, me las cobrare en ti, ¿eres capaz de comprenderme?- la ira habia dado paso al terror, y ella movio su cabeza afirmativamente tanto como pudo-bien, espero que les adviertas sobre esto, es conveniente para ti- sonrei de manera torcida- porque mi primer paso de no seguir mis reglas, sera no dejar adherido ni un solo teñido mechón en esa hueca cabeza de Barbie tuya ¿ entendido?-

-s-sssi- balbuceo

-perdon? No te oi-

-¡SI!-chillo, y solo entonces solte mi agarre, haciendo que se desplomase en el frio suelo, aunque no se quedo mucho, tan pronto como pudo huyo como alma que lleva el diablo. Me gire para observar a la chica a mis espaldas, ella parecia shockeada, tal vez la habia asustado, me acerque lentamente.

-estas bien?-pregunte con timidez, ella giro su rostro y me dirigio su mirada cargada de sorpresa.

-eso fue-suspiro, espere que dijera "terrible" o "cruel", pero una vez mas me sorprendio- ¡increíble! ¡Nunca nadie habia intimidado asi a Tanya Denali!- me rei de su admiración, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella era rara, y creo que por eso nos llevaríamos bien.

-no deberias quedarte, podria aprovechar que estas sola para vengarse- dije mas para mi misma que para ella, mientras pensaba en la solucion- ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Ya nos estabamos yendo a casa, de todos modos-ofreci, ella me miro con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y duda, pero sacudio la cabeza, al parecer ahuyentando esas incógnitas y sonrio antes de tomar su mochila y asentir. Le sonrei de vuelta y le pedi que me siguiera, afuera del vestuario Edward ya me esperaba, corri un poquito hasta llegar a el y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, frente a toda la clase, la hora acababa de terminar y ahora hasta el profesor nos miraba con curiosidad- te extrañe- me queje, como niña chiquita, haciendo que mi novio se riese, tomándome por la cintura.

-no estuvimos juntos solo como por diez minutos- replico divertido y yo hice un pequeño pucherito.

-creo que fueron once- me defendi, y el solto una risita entre dientes antes de tomarme por la nuca y plantarme un beso, que si fuera una peli, estoy segura ganaríamos un Oscar. Cuando nos separamos note que Angie nos miraba sonriendo dulcemente, con una mirada soñadora y algo sonrojada, me rei nerviosamente y tome su mano

-Ella es Angela Webber- presente- es la unica persona amable que he encontrado en el instituto hasta ahora y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas-voltee hacia Angela- Angie, el es Edward Cullen, mi novio, aunque creo que eso ya lo notaste- rei, y ellos me siguieron, se dieron la mano a modo de saludo y luego le resumi a Edward lo que paso en los vestidores y le dije que habia invitado a Angela a nuestra casa. Momentos después los tres nos dirigiamos hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Cuando salimos cai en cuenta de que habiamos llegado aquí gracias a Carslile, se lo comente a Edward, quien nos guio hacia una remiseria. Pedimos un coche, pero al parecer no era nuestro dia de suerte, no habia ni uno solo. Gemi con frustración, fue entonces cuando empezo realmente la parte mala.

-por que no tomamos el autobús?- dijo, y me tense al instante. Nunca habia subido a uno de esos, y algo me decia que era una experiencia que, feliz, me ahorraria. Debi de ponerme algo palida, porque ella me miro preocupada

-e-el a-auto...bus?- pregunte patéticamente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el rostro preocupado de Edward.

-claro-dijo, confusa, supuse que por mi reaccion- vamos, parece como si nunca hubieses subido a uno- bromeo, intente sonreir, pero solo logre una mueca desastrosa que temblaba un poco.

Al final caminamos hasta la parada del transporte publico que nos dejaria a un par de cuadras, esperamos unos pocos minutos, y este llego, me envare al verlo completamente lleno, pero segui a Angela con resignación, este era el precio de mantener quien era en secreto, al menos hasta que supiera mas de ella...

Edward pov.

Bella estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi, con su rostro escondido contra mi cuello, no es que me quejara, me encantaba tenerla asi de cerca, pero me sentia mal al saber que la estaria pasando fatal, me hacia pensar en cuanto ella habia abandonado por mi; si no estuviese conmigo, luego del juicio hubiese permanecido en su enorme mansión, con todas sus comodidades y su espectacular automóvil, sin sentir incomodidad y claustrofobia.

-por que las personas violan el espacio vital de las otras aquí?- medio susurro y medio lloriqueo, parecia realmente aterrada, era totalmente comprensible, antes de empezar a salir conmigo nunca habia tenido que estar demasiado cerca de nadie, ya que ella era tan independiente y solitaria que prácticamente solo tenia contacto con profesores y demas.

-ya casi llegamos- murmure, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla, ella se relajo entre mis brazos y suspiro ante mis caricias. Me encantaba producir ese efecto en ella, saber que tenia el mismo efecto que ella en mi. La chica Webber nos miraba realmente interesada por el extraño comportamiento de Bella, sabia que tarde o temprano ella tendría que saber quien era Bella, pero al parecer esta ultima preferia que fuera mas tarde que temprano.

-me comprare un auto, te comprare uno a ti tambien, y nunca NUNCA volveremos a subir a uno de estos- murmuro Bella, haciendome reir bajito.

-por supuesto que no vas a comprarme un auto- dije, escandalizado, aunque sabia que tal vez para ella no era nada un monto de dinero como el que era necesario para adquirir un coche, no me sentia comodo con un regalo tan ostentoso.

-es de mala educación despreciar un obsequio- dijo, poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado, desvie la mirada, era taan debil frente a ella.

-mira, es nuestra parada- dije, cambiando de tema rapidamente, mientras la dirigia hacia la puerta, seguidos por Angela.

Bella parecia a punto de arrodillarse para besar el suelo una vez que bajamos, y la habitual alegria y entusiasmo que iluminaba su rostro volvio con fuerzas.

Asi, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa. Ambos mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas, mientras yo sentia la ya conocida corriente electrica que nacia de la union de nuestros dedos, y mi angel charlaba amenamente con su nueva amiga, girando su rostro por momentos para dirigirme alguna deslumbrante sonrisa y una mirada cargada de dulzura; una mirada que me recordaba a aquella otra, la primera que me dirigio cuando nos conocimos, aquélla mirada que descongelo mi corazon...

Continuara...

Hey! Espero que les guste el cap.

Pase rapido para dejarlo pero no tuve mucho tiempo, perdon si hay algunas faltas de ortografia, si soy sincera no pude releer esto, y no queria tardarme otra semana mas.

Espero sus comentarios! Y gracias a aquellas personitas que siempre me dejan un RR, son una gran motivación *.*

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	22. Chapter 22

Angela pov.

Bella charlaba conmigo de cosas insustanciales, mientras sujetaba dulcemente la mano de su novio, Edward Cullen. Le conocia de vista, el solia ser bastante molestado por los del equipo de basket, yo tambien, pero por las porristas, aunque por lo general pasaba mas desapercibida, lo que me daba un poco mas de ventaja. El se veia muy feliz, y ciertamente parecia una persona nueva, y completamente distinta a la anterior, se notaba que el cambio habia sido gracias a la castaña que caminaba a su lado. Isabella parecia una modelo italiana y vestia a la moda, viéndose sexy, pero sin parecer una golfa, como las hermanas Denali. Ademas de eso, tenia un carácter muy dulce, pero fuerte y parecia una persona en la que se podia confiar.

Sin embargo, no podia dejar de pensar en sus reacciones a bordo del autobús, como si nunca hubiera subido a uno antes; pero eso era imposible, ¿quién no ha subido alguna vez a un autobús?. Ademas de eso, su cara me parecia conocida, como si la hubiese visto antes, pero ella acababa de decirme que hasta hace poco vivia en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington. Tenia muchas dudas, y pensaba preguntar acerca de ello cuando estuviésemos en su casa, solo esperaba no parecer indiscreta, temia que creyera que solo queria "la primicia" sobre su vida, o algo asi.

-hemos llegado- dijo alegremente Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Observe la casa que se erguia frente a mi, era mas grande que las que se encontraban a sus laterales, estaba pintada de un blanco inmaculado y tenia tejas rojas, y chimenea, parecia salida de un cuento de hadas. Bella abrio la pesada puerta de roble, dejándome pasar primero, quede maravillada al instante. El interior de la casa tambien era de ensueño, era elegante pero alegre y con un toque muy hogareño, en la decoración note participación por parte de ambos, y confirme mi sospecha de que ellos vivian juntos, esto ultimo parecia sorprendente, eran demasiado jóvenes como para lograr eso, de todos modos ¿quien pagaba por la casa, los impuestos y demas?, tal vez en algun momento podria quitarme esas dudas...

-por aquí- señalo ella, dirigiéndome hacia la espaciosa y luminosa sala de estar, sofisticadamente decorada, con objetos que parecian realmente costosos, me senti como una plebeya entrando al palacio real, pero algo capto mi atención rapidamente. Sobre la chimenea habia muchos marcos, que contenian fotos de ellos, de otros chicos que desconocia, y de los señores Cullen. Me centre en una, en la que aparecian los cuatro, se veian alegres, los señores Cullen estaban parados tras de ellos, sonriendo hacia la camara, mientras Edward y Bella estaban mirándose entre ellos, sonriéndose, cogidos de la mano. Todos llevaban ropa comoda, de entre-casa, y Bella utilizaba una camisa que le quedaba enorme, presumi que seria de su novio, anudada a la altura de la cadera y unos pequeños shorts de jeans, junto con unos tennis, el contraste entre la Bella de la foto y la producida chica con la que choque en los vestidores era enorme, pero aun asi se veia como una modelo de pasarelas; mi autoestima cayo en picada, yo ni con toda la producción del mundo podria verme ni la mitad de bien de lo que ella deberia verse al recien despertar.

-por favor toma asiento-indico Edward con amabilidad, sacándome de mis pensamientos, obedeci, mientras les veia interactuar, parecian una pareja de recien casados, y la convivencia parecia ser de lo mas natural para ellos.

-voy a darme un baño, asi les dejo tiempo para platicar a solas- dijo el en voz baja, Bella solo sonrio y se puso en puntitas de pie para besarle.

-deje una muda de ropa para ti preparada sobre la cama- dijo con naturalidad, el sonrio encantado con ella; yo también lo estaba, con la escena, ellos estaban logrando desplazar del primer puesto de mis parejas favoritas a Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-nunca se te pasa nada por alto, verdad?- murmuro el, besándola de nuevo-tan perfecta...-

-hago lo que puedo- dijo ella restándole importancia, mientras le miraba con adoración...wow, sencillamente wow...ya ni me acordaba quien demonios eran Elizabeth Bennet ni Darcy...ellos se veian perfectos, parecian salidos de un cuento de hadas, y sin embargo no encajaban en los estandares de uno; aquí, la princesa era la que llevaba la brillante armadura y el principe no era de los capaces de hacer desvanecer a las doncellas a su paso y era el que a menudo se encontraba en apuros, sin embargo, sentia que podria escribir un libro sobre ello.

Fui ligeramente conciente de que Cullen se habia despedido de mi y se habia marchado. Intente ponerle atencion a Bella y le vi sonreírme, tenia una mirada dulce, como si de pronto ya confiara en mi, como si hubiese encontrado en mi algo que le hizo ver que era de confianza, era extraño...

-preparare algo de café, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme a la cocina, o sino puedes quedarte aquí, no tardare mucho- ofrecio, pero me levante y le sonrei, dispuesta a acompañarle. No me sorprendi tanto al ver que la cocina era igual de elegante que la sala de estar, y estaba equipada con artefactos tecnológicos de ultima generación.

-te estas preguntando como podemos vivir juntos, en esta casa, ¿verdad?- dijo volteando a mirarme, sonriéndome con amabilidad, me sonroje al ver que mi mente le resultaba tan transparente, y asenti algo cohibida, ella hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que me sentara, obedeci, mientras la veia moverse con gracia por la cocina, preparando café

-desde que choque contigo- comenzo a decir, luego de unos instantes de silencio- me di cuenta de que eras una buena persona, pero no sabia hasta que punto podia confiar, cuando te vi defendiendo mi casillero, a pesar de que apenas me conocias- ella sonrio mientras sacudia la cabeza, incrédula- no pude creerlo ¿por qué lo hacias? Ni siquiera me conocias! En ese momento me dije a mi misma que debia confiar en ti, pero durante el trayecto me empece a acobardar otra vez, sin embargo, siento que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, porque tengo la misma sensación que cuando conoci a Alice, mi mejor amiga, y tambien se, que las bases de una amistad simplemente no puede ser una mentira- se detuvo un momento, mientras ponia a funcionar la cafetera y luego continuo- vivo junto a Edward desde hace muy poco, y sus padres lo permitieron porque ellos viven aquí en frente, ademas ellos saben que lo que hay entre su hijo y yo no es un capricho adolescente, sino que somos almas gemelas, Edward es todo lo que siempre quise y nunca antes me habia atrevido a soñar- sonrio, metida en su ensoñacion, con los ojos lejos, como si estuviese reviviendo lo pasado, cuando volvio al presente, tomo una de mis manos y me miro a los ojos- ¿quieres escuchar mi historia, Angela? No es una historia bonita, pero tiene un final feliz- asenti, sin poder encontrar mi voz, sus ojos algo ensombrecidos me dijeron que lo que sea que tenia para contarme no tenia nada de agradable, ella suspiro cuando yo afirme con la cabeza y se sento a mi lado.

-soy la unica hija de una de las familias mas adineradas de Norte America, los Swan- musito el apellido con rencor, casi con asco, dejándome sorprendida- pero tambien soy lo que llaman una chica prodigio, tengo un alto coeficiente intelectual, que ha sido cultivado en la mejor institución para superdotados-note que habia decidido ser genérica respecto a nombres, pero no pude acotar nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida- desde pequeña fui un miembro activo de la sociedad, ayudando en proyectos de investigación gubernamentales, sin embargo nada era perfecto en mi vida, mis padres parecian detestarme, y evitarme como a la plaga, solo me habian sacado del internado luego de que un profesor intentara violarme, para evitar el escandalo publico. Este verano se deshicieron de mi enviándome a un campamento para personas con desordenes alimenticios, como monitora- ya lo decia yo, ella no parecia tener ningun tipo de desorden- alli, conoci a Edward, el fue la primera persona que creyo en mi, la primera persona que vio en mi algo que valia la pena, y yo no pude evitar enamorarme de el desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron; comenzamos a salir y todo, por primera vez desde que tenia memoria, fue perfecto en mi vida, pero luego, tras un violento incidente donde se vieron involucrados dos amigos nuestros, el campamento fue suspendido y Edward volvio aquí, a Phoenix, mientras yo tenia que permanecer en Forks, mis padres intentaron casarme a la fuerza con un hijo de un empresario importante, y me encerraron en el altillo de mi propia casa, pero escape y volvi a Edward, una semana después, cuando cumpli dieciocho les denuncie, y tras un juicio, tanto ellos como mi supuesto prometido acabaron tras las rejas. Compre esta casa y me instale aquí para estar cerca de Edward, luego el se mudo y desde entonces todo a sido mas que perfecto, ahora no puedo pedir le mas a la vida, tengo a mi lado al hombre de mi vida y unos suegros encantadores. Y no cambiaria nada de lo que me sucedió en el pasado, pues fueron pequeños precios a pagar, para ser quien soy y encontrar a mi alma gemela- tomo una bocanada de aire al terminar y la solto a modo de suspiro, todo lo que me conto era bastante difícil de procesar, y eso que esta era la versión sintetica, tenia la impresión de que ella habia sufrido mucho mas que lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar frente a mi, sin embargo, me sentia profundamente conmovida al saber que me estaba brindando su confianza.

-gracias por confiar en mi- dije, con la voz distorsionada por la emocion, mientras me levantaba para abrazarla torpemente- y yo tampoco pude conocer el amor, el lazo que le une a uno a una familia- dije, tras unos momentos de silencio, ella me observo con atención, instándome a seguir- mi madre murio durante el parto, y mi padre no sabia que hacer conmigo, y estaba destrozado por la muerte de su adorada esposa, solo se que pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde mi nacimiento, hasta que mi padre me dejo con mis tios, les dijo a ellos que habia conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en una empresa mejor, pero luego anochecio y el no volvio, cuando fueron a buscarlo a la casa, le encontraron ahorcado- solloce un poco, senti los dedos de Isabella enredarse en mis cabellos, acariciándolos maternalmente, mientras me dejaba llorar en su hombro, nunca me habia desahogado con nadie- al final temrine viviendo con mis tios, pero ellos me detestan...son...son los señores Denali...-senti a Bella tensarse, y supe que lo habia comprendido, luego me estrecho mas contra ella, y yo me aferre a esa amable desconocida como si se tratara de mi unica salvación...

continuara...

hola!

Espero que les guste el cap., ando sin mucha inspiración y me cuesta un monton hilar una idea, por eso la demora. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	23. Chapter 23

Bella pov.

-entonces, ¿los padres de Tanya son tus tios?- dije, solo para confirmar, y ella asintió, mirándome a los ojos cuidadosamente, buscando alguna cosa, le sonrei para tranquilizarla y ella me devolvió el gesto de manera temblorosa.

-no me interesa quienes son, podrían ser el maldito presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y su mujer y seria lo mismo, tu eres tu, no importa quienes hayan sido tus padres o el resto de tus allegados, aunque...no puedo evitar estremecerme al tan solo pensar estar bajo el mismo techo que Tanya y sus hermanas, es como si fueras cenicienta y ¡ellas tus hermanastras feas!- la tensión se rompio, y ella solto una carcajada y yo le segui.

-puedes compararme con cenicienta y a ellas con las hermanastras, pero la diferencia es que ellas no son feas, y en este caso es a mi a la que le toco todas las partes negativas de esa ecuación- dijo, una vez terminamos de reir, con una sonrisa apenada y cargada de resignación, me puse seria y la mire mal.

-no digas tonterías-espete, enojada- ni ellas son tan hermosas como dices, mas bien diria que la extravagante vestimenta de zorras que llevan desvia la atención de los chicos, haciendo que tarden mas en darse cuenta de la poca gracia que en verdad tienen; ni tu eres fea, tienes una belleza natural, y aun sin arreglarte eres muy bonita, si te arreglases un poco mas serias exponencialmente mas hermosa que ellas-.

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor-

-no, lo digo porque es cierto-

Nuestra conversación ceso cuando escuchamos los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras, tras una pequeña sonrisa complice compartida, me levante y servi tres tazas de café y saque de la heladera una tarta de avena y chocolate amargo.

Mi perfecto novio entro a la cocina, y le dirigio una educada sonrisa a mi nueva amiga, antes de acercarse a mi y rodearme con sus brazos por la cintura, me di la vuelta, aun entre sus brazos y deposite un beso suave, pero lleno del amor que le profesaba en sus tentadores labios. El sonrio encantado por mis muestras de afecto y me ayudo a colocar todo en la mesa.

Charlamos amenamente acerca del instituto y Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas acerca de mis anteriores estudios, intente generalizar bastante, pero aun asi parecia bastante shockeada. Cuando comenzo a oscurecer nos pidio que le llamaramos a un remis, y cuando este llego se despidio de nosotros afectuosamente y se marcho.

-parece una gran chica-dije, recostándome sobre el pecho de Edward, quien asintió, sonriéndome.

-nunca antes habias hablado con ella?-pregunte- creo que ustedes podrían llevarse bien-.

-oh, entonces ella si es apta par acercárseme?-pregunto divertido, haciendo alusion a aquella vez en la que perdi por completo los papeles con aquella chica, en el restaurante, y haciendo que me sonrojara débilmente. Gruñi, enfurruñada, pero solo parecio divertirle mas.

-sigue asi Cullen-adverti- y dormiras en el sofa lo que resta del año, con todo lo que ello implica-.

-me estas amenazando con el sexo, querida?-dijo, jugueton, mirándome con lascivia, consiguiendo que yo me encendiera al instante, mientras el se acercaba, acechandome.

-si, ¿algun problema?-dije, provocándolo, incitándolo, vi sus pupilas dilatarse, oscureciendo casi por completo el habitual tono verde de sus orbes, un momento después me tenia acorralada contra la pared.

-mnn...para nada, solo que desde ahora cuidare mejor de mis palabras, milady- dijo contra mi oido, con un sonido definitivamente mas salvaje que un ronroneo, senti mi cuerpo temblar por la anticipación, mientras su lengua se deslizaba a lo largo de mi cuello, y cerre los ojos, haciendo mas sensibles mis otros sentidos y sintiendo la humedad que ya comenzaba a formarse entre mis muslos.

Este hombre seria mi perdicion.

Tome su cabello, haciendo que su boca se encontrase con la mia en un beso rudo, lleno de deseo. Di un pequeño salto para enredar mis piernas en sus caderas y el me tomo fuertemente por el trasero, haciendome gemir en su boca.

Solo volvi a ser consciente de mi alrededor cuando el rompio el beso, ya en nuestra habitación, para dejarme caer en la cama, me desnudo a una velocidad increíble, sonrei al pensar que esto se debia a la _practica, _yo hice lo propio con el y pronto el estuvo sobre mi, sin barreras de por medio.

Edward comenzo a acariciar mi cuerpo con autoridad, y tangible confianza, intente hacer lo mismo, cuando una de sus manos atrapo las mias, llevándolas sobre mi cabeza, mientras la otra se inmiscuia en mi intimidad, bombeándome fuerte y profundo y sus labios atendían mis pechos, mientras yo me revolvia debajo suyo, en un arrebato de pasión, sin poder contener los sonidos que escapaban con fuerza de mi garganta.

-ahh, querida, estas tan mojada, estrecha, tan excitada, lista para mi- ronroneo, mientras yo seguia gimiendo ante su incesante labor.

Edward habia ganado mucha confianza en si mismo desde que viviamos juntos, y fue entonces cuando descubri su deseo de dominación, al parecer a mi chico le gustaba esto un poco pervertido, no es que me quejara, me gustaban sus sucios pensamientos, porque iban en la misma sintonia que los mios, solo otra muestra mas de que eramos el uno para el otro.

-Edward- gemi a voz de grito cuando el climax me golpeo con fuerza. El me miro, rebosante de lujuria.

Senti su miembro frotarse levemente contra mi intimidad, haciendo que mis caderas se levantaran inconscientemente, buscándole.

-Edward-lloriquee, mientras mis manos se removían un poco, buscando soltarse- por favor- suplique patéticamente, viendo en sus ojos como le gustaba aquella situación.

-dime que quieres Isabella- me estremeci al oirle decir mi nombre completo- o no podre dartelo-.

-por favor-repeti-t-te necesito dentro, ahora- dije, sonando mas firme, el sonrio de manera arrogante antes de atacar mis labios, mientras tomaba su miembro, encaminándolo hacia mi sexo.

Pronto senti un nuevo climax aproximarse, y Edward parecia estar en igual condiciones, habia soltado mis manos y ahora sujetaba mis caderas, consiguiendo mayor acceso, lo jale de su cabello, chocando su boca con la mia.

-te amo- dijimos a la vez, mientras tocábamos el cielo juntos.

-estas bien?-pregunto el, minutos despues, atrayendome hacia si, mientras yo frotaba ligeramente mis muñecas- te hice daño?-fruncio el ceño, preocupado. Sonrei ampliamente y deposite un casto beso en sus labios.

-estoy perfectamente- murmure, sintiéndome demasiado cansada como para mantener los ojos abiertos por mas tiempo- deberíamos repetirlo...pronto- le escuche reirse, pero ya todo parecia lejano.

-antes de lo que crees- dijo, soltando una risita- ahora duerme, angel... te amo-.

Antes de poder responder, fui arrastrada a los brazos de Morfeo y todo desaparecio...

Continuara...

Hey!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, no tengo excusa, tenia muchos examenes y la verdad ni siquiera me pare a pensar en el fic.

Espero que les guste el cap. Pense que un lemmon seria una buena forma de compensarles, pero no soy muy buena haciendolos...

Espero vuestras opiniones!

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	24. Chapter 24

Hola! Primero que nada quiero aclarar que NO planeo abandonar esta historia, solo que estoy con los examenes finales, pero solo duran esta semana, y la proxima estare ya de vacaciones y podre subir periodicamente y terminar A Singular Fairy Tale, y, les adelanto que en cuanto acabe este fic, subire otro, en el que ya he estado trabajando, llamado "Corazones Congelados", les dejo el pequeño prologo.

Bella pov.

Charlie y yo no encaminamos hacia la mansión Cullen, ahora trabajaríamos aquí, en el hogar del futuro presidente, el habia pedido a los mejores, y aquí estabamos nosotros, la división secreta del FBI, que solo constaba de dos agentes, padre e hija. Charlie cuidaria del presidente, quien se mantendría en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendose pasar por un viejo amigo del mismo, mientras que yo, tendría que cursar el ultimo año de preparatoria, para cuidar del unico hijo y la luz de los ojos del presidente, Edward Cullen.

Según mis informes, adolescente de diecisiete años, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, complejo de playboy, se dice que paso por las camas de todas las mujeres de Forks de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años, se acosto con centenares de mujeres y planea hacerlo con muchas mas, es el capitan del equipo de básquet, y siempre suele estar rodeado de los demas deportistas y porristas, es el mas popular del instituto y su hobbie favorito es molestar y humillar a los "inadaptados", es un hijo de papi y un ser completamente vacio y hueco, dicen que no solia ser asi, sino que el cambio fue radical, tras la muerte de su madre. Sonaba como lo peor que podria pasarle a un agente, o a una persona... o a un ser vivo; sin embargo no importaba, yo solo debia hacer mi trabajo, si debia proteger a esta escoria que tendría suerte si algun dia llegaba a ser basura, lo haria, después de todo, es solo un paso mas hacia mi meta... la venganza...

Otra razon por la que el era patético, el se convirtió en "eso" después de la muerte de su madre, que estupida excusa. Yo también perdi a mi madre, unos narcotraficantes la violaron y la mataron para vengarse de mi padre... y me obligaron a mirar. Tenia seis años y fue la primera vez que dispare un arma, la primera de muchas, ahora yo iba tras los hombres que me quitaron todo, incluso mi corazon. Porque mi corazon también esta muerto y congelado, pero yo nunca seria como Edward Cullen, yo conozco mi lugar, soy una mercenaria, por la que nadie daria nada, y no lo espero, no quiero una vida normal, se que mi vida solo debe ser lo suficientemente larga como para verlos a ELLOS morir...

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, prometo que después de esta semana se los compensare, y espero sus opiniones sobre mi futura historia...

Besos!

******Ovejitah06******


	25. Chapter 25

Edward pov.

Frunci el ceño frente al espejo, viendo como mi camisa se veia extrañamente holgada, me encogi de hombros antes de acomodarme (o al menos intentar) el cabello. Unos pequeños brazos me rodearon, mientras sentia el rostro de mi princesa presionándose contra mi espalda.

-creo que has bajado de peso...considerablemente- agrego, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor, sonrei, pero me encogi de hombros, no creia haber cambiado mucho, y no estaba llevando ningun programa de ejercicios, era poco probable que hubiese bajado.

-ven, vamos a pesarte- murmuro, tomando mi mano y llevándome al baño, rodee los ojos por su terquedad y la segui sin refutarle nada, seria inútil.

Una vez alli, me subi a aquel artefacto que ella se habia empeñado en comprar y que, de todas formas, yo practicamente nunca habia utilizado, fijamos nuestras miradas en la cifra que nos devolvia. Mis ojos no creian lo que veia, ¡habia bajado seis kilos! Me baje de la balanza con mirada ausente, aun sorprendido, tal vez ese aparato andaba mal, tal vez se descalibro por falta de uso, volvi al presente cuando senti los brazos de Bella rodearme efusivamente nuevamente, le devolvi el abrazo y me contagie de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-le pedire a Carslile que te saque un turno en el nutricionista esta semana-dijo, cuando ya nos encontrábamos desayunando en la cocina. Frunci el seño

-por que?-me queje- tu ya tienes ese titulo! No hace falta que vaya al hospital para eso!-

-no te quejes! Cuantos años tienes? Cinco?- respondio, riéndose, visiblemente divertida

-anda, vamonos al instituto que vamos tarde- masculle, fingiendo estar molesto, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, habia llegado a un paso de esta cuando senti que me jalaba hacia atrás, dándome vuelta, y de pronto solo supe que mi hermosa novia estaba besándome de manera poco casta contra la puerta y mis manos, inconcientemente, habian aferrado con fuerza su angosta cintura.

-te ves muy sexy enojado, sabias?- murmuro, soltando una risita ahogada, antes de soltarse y huir hacia la puerta trasera, dejándome con ganas de mas, ella terminaria matándome algun dia, estaba seguro de ello.

Mis padres nos llevaron al instituto, y las clases fueron pasando con normalidad, sin embargo mientras mas avanzaba el dia Bella se veia mas apagada, no habia ni un solo rastro de el brillo divertido que adornaba sus ojos esa mañana, por el contrario, parecia temerosa, y miraba hacia todos lados con recelo, le habia preguntado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana, pero ella siempre habia dicho que nada sucedia.

Bella pov.

El dia habia comenzado de maravilla, y tenia la sensación de que seria un gran dia, al menos hasta que pise el instituto, de pronto sentí esa conocida sensación, esa que venia a mi cuando estaba en peligro, cuando algo malo iba a suceder, como el instinto se supervivencia, en lo animales.

No quise decirle nada a Edward, no queria asustarlo, ni que creyera que estaba loca, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, la sensación era mas fuerte, y producia un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar con libertad.

Las clases fueron pasando lentas y tortuosas, pero pasaron. Ya solo faltaban dos clases y podriamos irnos, queria relajarme y decir que fue una falsa alarma, pero la incomoda sensación no desaparecia.

Calculo paso como si cada minuto fuera una hora, y cuando la campana sono, no pude evitar saltar en mi lugar, sobresaltada. Solo faltaba una hora y me iria, note como Edward me miraba extrañado, pero intente formar una sonrisa, y le tome de la mano. Asi caminamos por los pasillos y llegamos hasta el aula doce. Mi estomagose contrajo y sentia como si me estrujaran el corazon, vi como Edward abria la puerta para mi, invitándome a pasar primero, pero no pude dar ni un paso.

-señorita Swan, Bella, que placer volver a verla- dijo esa voz, esa maldita voz que aun ahora de vez en cuando se hacia presente en mis pesadillas, mire hacia el escritorio del profesor y ahí estaba el, sentado, observándome con los ojos llenos de burla y lujuria, como tantas otras veces habia notado hace dos años atrás.

-Jacob...Black- susurre con los labios entumecidos por el ilógico terror que me producia verle ahí, y luego todo se volvio negro...

continuara...

hola!

Le sdejo el cap., perdon que sea tan corto, pero estoy algo oxidada, hace mucho que no escribia, espero que les guste.

Besos!

*****Ovejitah06******


	26. Chapter 26

Edward pov.

Todo parecio suceder en camara lenta, luego de aquellas cripticas palabras por parte de aquel hombre, el rostro de Bella perdio color, y sus labios alcanzaron a formular unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar, antes de desvanecerse. Alcance a sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso, y la tome en volandas, algunos compañeros de curso que estaban llegando me miraron confusos, pero me cedieron paso cuando cruce el pasillo a paso apresurado, hacia la enfermeria, sintiendo los ojos de alguien seguirme intensamente a lo largo del camino.

Deposite a Bella en la camilla de la enfermeria, y la señora Baiser, se apresuro hacia nosotros, preguntándome lo ocurrido, luego puso un pañuelo con alcohol bajo la pequeña nariz de mi angel, que arrugo levemente el seño, y poco a poco volvio en si.

-estas bien, querida?- le pregunto suavemente la enfermera, ella se tenso, pero luego disfrazo su reaccion con una sonrisa cortes.

-si, gracias ¿que me sucedió?-mintio, sabia que recordaba todo, pero estaba fingiendo que no era asi.

-te desmayaste querida, haz desayunado hoy?-

-no, la verdad es que hoy sali muy apresurada de casa- dijo, con cara de disculpa, para luego mirarme, pidiéndome que le siguiera la corriente. Solo asenti secamente hacia la enfermera, no entendia lo que sucedia y Bella no parecia dispuesta a contarme nada. La enfermera menciono que traeria algo para que comiera, ya que su presion debia estar baja.

-podrias ir a decirle al profesor que no me siento bien y que nos iremos a casa? Quiero irme- dijo en voz alta, una vez la señora Baiser se marcho, iba a replicar pero puso su dedo indice sobre sus labios pidiéndome silencio, y miro hacia la puerta.

-claro, ahora mismo le digo y nos marchamos- dije, aun confundido.

-antes de irte, ven aquí, quiero un abrazo- dijo haciendo gesto como niña pequeña y poniendo voz tierna, dejándome algo descolocado. Ella levanto su ceja, instándome a moverme, asi que fui a su lado, senti un pequeño susurro en la puerta, alguien la habia entreabierto. Ella me abrazo efusivamente, sabia que ella tambien lo habia escuchado

-te amo- dijo en voz alta, para luego susurrarme- ve por el director y traelo aquí rapido, confia en mi-.

-tambien te amo- dije en voz alta, algo nervioso, para luego agregar en voz baja- y confio-.

Sali de alli rapidamente, afuera no se veia a nadie, fingi dirigirme hacia el salon, pero en cuanto doble la esquina, eche a correr hacia la oficina del rector.

Bella pov.

Edward se fue y yo solo cerre los ojos a la espera, mientras repasaba mi muy basico plan, iba a ser un corderito una vez mas, o al menos pareceria uno...

Senti la puerta abrirse lentamente, y los pasos aproximándose hacia mi camilla, mi corazon latia desbocado, ya estaba a mi lado, senti su mano acariciar mi mejilla, y abri los ojos, alli estaba el, Jacob Black. No me costo nada verme aterrorizada, porque no estaba fingiendo, aun recordaba con precisión aquella ocasión en la institución. Abri la boca, intentando gritar, o fingiendo intentar gritar, como sea, y el puso su mano impidiéndolo. Justo como aquella vez, su mano cubria mi boca, y el se subia sobre mi, desgarrando mi blusa, mordiendo mi cuello.

-esta vez, no escaparas- gruño contra mi oido, mientras jalaba mi cabello.

Era suficiente. Levante mi rodilla con fuerza, golpeándolo en los genitales, el cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, de un modo retorcido, mi mente celebro su dolor. Me levante y lo patee, aprovechando su momento de debilidad.

-no soy la misma de antes, y esta vez en verdad te mandare al infierno, ¿sabes? Dicen que a los otros reclusos no les gustan los violadores, apuesto que te divertiras mucho alli- dije con veneno en la voz, imaginándome cuantas chicas abrian sufrido algo peor que esto por su culpa en estos dos años que vivio como si nada hubiera ocurrido aquella tormentosa noche.

Senti los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia aquí, asi que aproveche el momento para desgarrar mas mis ropa y alborotar mi cabello, quedando en un estado aun mas deplorable, las lagrimas estaban ya en mis mejillas, no habia tenido que fingirlas. Sali corriendo de alli, sosteniendo los jirones de mi blusa para cubrirme, y grite por ayuda, exactamente como aquella vez, justo ahí doblaron la esquina del pasillo, mi novio, y el director. Me apresure hacia ellos y oculte mi rostro mientras sollozaba en el pecho de Edward, quien parecia preocupado, asi que susurre levemente un "de acuerdo al plan" y el lo capto, relajándose al instante.

-que le sucedió, señorita Swan? Esta usted bien?-exclamo, horrorizado el director, mirando mi desastroso estado, señale con un dedo tembloroso hacia la enfermeria, y el rector entro alli con premura, nosotros observamos desde el marco de la puerta. Efectivamente, alli aun se encontraba Black, en el piso, con sus pantalones algo bajosmedio inconsciente, medio atontado por el dolor. Por fin habria justicia, ya no habia nadie que lo impidiera...

continuara...

bue... lo se, me tarde un monton, es re corto, y sip, yo se que algunas van a querer tirarme con algo xD, sin embargo espero que les guste este mini cap, y el proximo es el juicio, senti que este era un cabo suelto que tenia que solucionar del todo, antes de acabar la historia...

******Ovejitah06******


	27. Chapter 27

Bella pov.

Estabamos esperando el veredicto del juez, ya habian pasado dos meses desde que el juicio comenzo; y estaba segura de que ganaríamos. Habia rastreado las instituciones donde Black habia estado trabajando durante los ultimos años, y todas tenian algo en comun, se situaban enlas zonas bajas de las ciudades. Al parecer Jacob Black habia aprendido la primera vez, tuvo suerte de que mi madre y Charlie fuesen tan indiferentes en lo que a mi bienestar se referia, de otra forma el ya hubiese estado en la carcel hace tiempo.

Los Cullen insistieron en acompañarme a esos lugares, alli hicimos averiguaciones y conseguimos direcciones. La primera chica a la que encontre tenia quince años, vivia con su madre, quien era soltera y apenas si podian mantenerse, vivian en en condiciones terriblemente precarias. Tenia trece años cuando Jacob Black volvio su vida un infierno.

Nos costo mucho convencerlas de testificar, no querian problemas y tenian miedo, Black las habia amenazado. Volvi a esa casa por el periodo de una semana, las termine por convencer de que era lo mejor, de que era la unica forma de que otras niñas no sufrieran lo mismo; les conte mi historia, y les prometi seguridad, cuando aceptaron, decidi que no podia dejarlas alli, una semana fue suficiente para tomarles cierto cariño, y supe que no podia permanecer indiferente a la manera en que estaban viviendo. Fueron las primeras a las que envie a Forks, la mansión Swan habia quedado abandonada, y yo tenia demasiados recuerdos terribles de aquel lugar como para querer volver alli, sin embargo, era un lugar seguro, y alli podria poner guardias para evitar cualquier peligro hacia la pequeña familia.

La siguiente chica que localizamos vivia sola, tenia dieciocho y no hacia mucho que su padre habia muerto a causa de una afección cardiaca, sin embargo supe que algo mas habia alli, cuando ella lo comento con indiferencia y desden, casi con una insana satisfacción. La chica era mas alta que yo, por una cabeza, vestia totalmente de negro y llevaba su cabello descuidademente suelto, sus ojos negros parecian sin vida, solo desmotraban frialdad, y ocasionalmente sarcasmo, su piel era de una tonalidad clara, que contrastaba con su manera de vestir. Alli solo estuve durante dos dias, dos dias fueron suficientes para saber su historia, ella estaba mas que dispuesta a coperar, su propio padre le habia vendido a Jacob, y este habia abusado de ella incontables veces, cuando ella solo tenia dieciséis. Ella tambien fue hacia Forks, contenta de no tener que seguir quedándose en esa casa que parecia prácticamente en ruinas, y donde habia tantos de esos recuerdos. A ella le siguieron otras seis chicas mas, junto con sus familias; asi, la mansión Swan se termino convirtiendo en mi central de protección al testigo privada.

Fue terrible escuchar las declaraciones de esas chicas, que no habian tenido la oportunidad de salvarse que yo si tuve, en dos ocasiones. Escuchar como algunas de ellas habian sido vendidas como objetos para que el las abusara, como sus propios padres las drogaban para que no opusieran resistencia. Me ponia enferma el solo pensarlo, me recorde que yo habia estado a punto de ser "vendida" a Alec, pero al parecer el destino me habia favorecido bastante a pesar de todo.

La historia mas desgarradora, sin lugar a dudas fue la de Bree, quien contaba con solo once años cuando su madre y su padrastro, ambos adictos, la vendieron a cambio del dinero suficiente para sus vicios. Ella habia sido la que mas me habia costado localizar, pues luego de una denuncia por parte de un vecino de que estaba siendo maltratada por aquel padrastro suyo, fue enviada a un orfanato. Nunca buscaron demasiado a sus padres, quienes se dieron a la fuga antes de que a policia les atrapase.

-Bella, ¿crees que saldra bien?- musito Bree, a mi lado, mirando timidamente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Le sonrei y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, besando su frente.

-claro que si, cariño, todo saldra bien y nos iremos a casa- musite, si, me olvidaba de mencionar que Bree ahora se quedaria con nosotros, me habia convertido en su tutora, a pesar de que apenas era mayor de edad, pero oye, si tienes un titulo dado por el presidente de que eres considerada "tesoro nacional" y la fortuna mas grande de America, creeme que puedes comprar un orfanato con todos los niños dentro y nadie dira ni "a". De vez en cuando es bueno tener ciertos privilegios.

El juez entro a la sala, y todos nos mantuvimos en silencio, dos policias aparecieron, trayendo consigo al acusado. Me parecio que todas nosotras, junto a los Cullen, aguantábamos la respiración.

Solo pude soltar el aire que almacenaba en mis pulmones cuando escuche la frase "se le declara culpable de los delitos de los que se le acusa" y "se le condena a cadena perpetua". Por fin todas podriamos vivir en paz, sin temores de que el pasado vuelva a atormentarnos.

Vi como Bree me miraba, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios, antes de ser rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

-ganaste- murmuro entre mis cabellos, y le devolvi el abrazo efusivamente, ya todo era como debia ser.

-ganamos- corregi, antes de buscar sus labios y besarle entusiastamente. Luego llego el turno de que mis adorables y queridos suegros me abrazaran a mi y a Bree, a quien en poco tiempo ya habian "adoptado", tal y como hicieron conmigo desde un principio.

Lo que no esperaba era ser levantada del piso por un efusivo oso, un gritito de emocion escapo de mis labios y le devolvi el abrazo.

-emmet bajala que nosotros tambien queremos felicitarla- reclamo la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Alice!- grite, y una vez estuve libre del mortifro abrazo de mi enorme amigo, abrace a mi pequeña duende. Rosalie y Jasper tambien estaban alli, y tambien tuvieron su turno para el momento emotivo entre nosotros.

Cuando todos nos calmamos, y nos disponiamos a volver a casa, les pedi un momento y me encamine hacia Isis, la madre de la primera chica que habia contactado, llegue a su lado con una sonrisa y le extendi el fólder que tenia en mi mano.

-que es esto?- pregunto, abriendolo, sin comprender.

-un pequeño obsequio de mi parte- dije, sonriéndoles a todas, que rapidamente se habian apiñado a mi alrededor, vi como la boca de Isis se abria de la impresión y sus ojos parecian querer salirseles de las cuencas.

-que es?- dijo una de las chicas, impacientándose con el silencio.

-es... son...- tomo una inspiración- son las escrituras de la mansión... a nombre de todas nosotras- murmuro, para luego mirar a la chica de dieciocho años que encontre luego que a ella- y a ti te deja su coche- todas parecian mudas de la impresión.

-me parecio que se llevaban muy bien, y pense que le iria bien mantenerse unidas, pero de cualquier forma, si quieren pueden vender y separar las ganancias, no me importa- dije al fin, rompienso el silencio, lo que no esperaba era que de un momento a otro todas se avalanzaran sobre mi en un enorme y apretado abrazo grupal.

Luego de despedirme afectuosamente de todas ellas y prometer ir a visitarles con frecuencia, volvi con mi familia y mis amigos, y todos juntos salimos del juzgado.

Cuando cruce las puertas de salida, con Edward tomándome cariñosamente de la cintura, y Bree sujetando mi mano libre, y senti los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro; sonrei, ahora la vida ya no podria ser mejor, tenia todo lo que siempre desee, y ya nadie podria quitármelo...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste, anduve a las apuradas asi que si hay algun horror ortografico, mis disculpas por anticipado, porque no pude releerlo para la correccion.

Saludos!

******Ovejitah06******


	28. Chapter 28

Poco tiempo después...

Bella pov.

Me levante muy temprano, y observe unos minutos a Edward, quien dormia placidamente a mi lado, le bese levemente, cuidando de no despertarlo y entre al baño, mientras me bañaba y arreglaba para la ocasión, pensaba en todo lo que hariamos hoy, hoy era un dia muy especial.

Una vez vestida, peinada y maquillada, me dirigi a la habitación de Bree, quien aun dormia, a pesar de que ayer por la noche juraba que no podria hacerlo por la emocion, y que hoy me despertaria, solte una risita, al verla abrazada a su almohada, antes de subirme a la enorme cama y posicionarme sobre ella, para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas y dejarle besos tronados por su pequeña carita. Sus risas no se hicieron de esperar, luego de otra tanda de cosquillas y de darnos los buenos dias, ella tambien fue a arreglarse.

Bree se habia convertido para nosotros dos en una hija, al principio estaba segura de que la convivencia con nosotros le resultaria algo incomoda por algun tiempo, hasta que se acostumbrara a nuestra presencia, y que, a lo sumo, me aceptaria como su hermana mayor, por la corta diferencia de edad que nos separa, pero ella parecia fascinada con nosotros y con sus "abuelos Cullen", y en poco tiempo comenzo a considerarme como su madre, no le avergonzaba decirlo, y eso me tranquilizaba. Edward y yo asistimos a las reuniones de padres y fuimos quienes se encargaron de anotarla en el instituto, soportamos estoicamente las miradas y comentarios desagradables que se oian por lo bajo, no nos importaban realmente, la gente siempre tenia algo de que hablar, y nadie podria empañar la felicidad de nuestra pequeña familia.

Descubri tambien que Bree era una niña bastante solitaria, que preferia la compañía de un buen libro a un compañero...justo como yo solia ser. Solicitamos permiso del rector para que, por un tiempo, ella pudiera almorzar en la cafeteria de los Senior, con nosotros, para ella era un golpe demasiado duro el cambio que habia sufrido su vida, aunque para bien, y tenia que acostumbrarse poco a poco. Claro que para nosotros tampoco fue facil, o tan siquiera normal, encontrarnos con nuestra "hija" por los pasillos. Pero siempre bromeábamos de que asi, al menos, podiamos mantener la vigilancia paterna al máximo.

Volvi a la realidad con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba las escaleras silenciosamente y me adentraba en la cocina. Comence a preparar el desayuno, un desayuno especial en un dia especial. Prepare la pasta para los hot cakes de vainilla y los de chocolate, a Bree le gustaba cocinarlos ella, y luego me distraje picando fruta y preparando el café. Escuche como ella bajaba saltando los escalones de dos en dos y me voltee para observarla, ya se habia cambiado y peinado, se veia preciosa, y tenia un aire a nosotros dos que siempre confundia a la gente que intentaba sacar cuentas inverosímiles. Su cabello castaño rojizo caia en ondas suaves, similares a las mias, hasta sus caderas, y sus ojos esmeraldas como los de Edward chispeaban de alegria, llevaba una blusa negra con la inscripción "Warning" y el símbolo de dicho CD en el frente, en violeta brilloso; si, se habia vuelto fanatica de Green Day cuando oyo mis CD's, pero ¿quién puede culparla por adorar a la mejor banda del mundo? Nadie, por supuesto. Tambien llevaba una falda escocesa en blanco y negro y completaba su look con unas bonitas Converse's violetas.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra y una vez el desayuno estuvo listo lo acomodamos en una enorme fuente de plata. Este constaba de: hot-cakes, fruta, dulces, grandes porciones de pastel de chocolate y fresas, café, te, jugo de naranja y algunas cosas mas.

Subimos todo, con cuidado, a la habitación donde mi angel aun dormia ajeno a todo. Depositamos todo en la mesa de noche y nos acercamos a nuestro bello durmiente, lo bese con dulzura, y me aleje cuando comenzo a corresponderme, el comenzo a abrir los ojos, y antes de que pudiera procesar nada nos tiramos sobre el, abrazandole

-feliz cumpleaños!-dijimos a coro, ambas, el nos miro, sorprendido y sonriente, para luego besarme dulcemente y besar la frente de Bree.

Desayunamos los tres en la cama, charlando y riendo, hasta que todo en la bandeja desaparecio. Le dimos algo de tiempo para que se aseara y se vistiera, mientras nosotras lavabamos la vajilla utilizada. El parecia algo enfurruñado, tras varios intentos fallidos de conocer la sorpresa que le teniamos preparada.

Una vez el aparecio en la sala de estar, donde le esperábamos, cada una tomo una de sus manos y comenzamos a llevarle fuera de la casa. El parecia realmente confundido por nuestra manera de comportarnos.

Una vez fuera, Bree le señalo entusiasta la calle, y poco después vimos un coche dirigiéndose rapidamente hacia nosotros, y estacionando enfrente nuestro.

-no lo hicieron- musito el, mirándonos y mirando el imponente vehículo frente a el.

Ambas nos reimos ante su estupefacción y le volvimos a abrazar

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurre suavemente, besando su mejilla cariñosamente.

Por fin el conductor del vehículo bajo, y las otras puertas se abrieron tambien, pronto, cuatro personas abrazaban a mi querido novio, quien parecia muy emocionado

-Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron a coro, aunque la voz de Emmet opaco las de Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

-tienes que probar tu nuevo auto! Es genial- rugio Emmet, entusiasta, para luego dirigirse a mi- recuerda mi cumpleaños por favor- murmuro, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Edward rodeo el auto, acariciando levemente el frente de este, con la punta de los dedos.

-es precioso, amor- musito, observándome.

-oh, en realidad la que tuvo mas voz y voto en eso fue nuestra pequeña señorita- corregi, abrazando por los hombros a Bree.

-gracias Bree, tienes muy buen gusto- nuestra pequeña sonrio encantada por el elogio, pero le resto importancia con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

-vaya que si- dijo Rose, observando apreciativamente el vehículo- un Aston Martín one- 77-

-one-77?- cuestiono Edward, mandándome una mirada reprobatoria.

-si, significa que solo se fabricaron otros 76, aparte de este, es una edición limitada- prosiguió Rosalie, sin notar nuestro intercambio silencioso.

-si, unico y ridículamente costoso, seguramente-

-por Dios!- exclame exasperada- cual es el problema? Que importa cuanto cueste? Tengo el dinero y lo compro porque asi me nacio, queria regalarte un auto, que hay de malo en eso?-

-no necesito algo tan llamativo-

-hace un momento parecia gustarte-

-les dejaremos solos- murmuro Alice, y todos desaparecieron dentro de la casa a toda velocidad.

-eso fue antes de saber que era innecesariamente "unico" y terriblemente costoso, no puedo recibir algo asi-

-dijiste que estariamos juntos para siempre- murmure

-que tiene eso que ver?- mascullo. Me acerque a el rapidamente y tome su rostro entre mis manos para luego besarle dulcemente, sentí como se relajo gradualmente, para luego rodearme con sus brazos.

-tiene mucho que ver, mi amor, porque eventualmente nos casaremos, y todo lo mio sera tuyo y viceversa, asi que tu berrinche es injustificado, esto no es nada en comparación ¿no te parece?- murmure, besándole de nuevo.

-tienes un punto- respondio, radiante al escuchar la palabra "casamiento" de mis labios; yo sabia que eso era lo que el mas queria, y tal vez estaba jugando algo sucio, sacando a colación un tema que sabia que le desarmaria. Pero no habia dicho ni una sola mentira, ese tambien era mi deseo, y el paso lógico y natural que eventualmente daria una pareja como la nuestra.

-vamos a buscar a los demas- le dije- y a preparar todo para cuando tus padres lleguen, aun es muy temprano-.

Tomo mi mano y me condujo dentro de nuestra casa, donde nuestros amigos y nuestra hija nos esperaban risueños. Mientras hablábamos y nos poniamos a la corriente de los ultimos sucesos en la vida de los chicos, no pude evitar mirarle. Sonrei al pensar que el matrimonio en realidad no seria ningun cambio radical para nosotros, ya viviamos juntos y compartiamos todo, y ningun papel haria que no pudiese ser mas suya de lo que ya era, ni el mas mio.

Continuara...

Hola! Cambie mi nick, pero soy yo! XD

Espero que les guste el cap.! Solo nos queda el proximo y se termina esta historia, espero que disfruten de este capitulo...

Saludos!


	29. Chapter 29

Tanya pov.

Todos se saludaban y felicitaban entre ellos por sus logros, los que solian ser mis amigos ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarme, todos habian cambiado tanto, lamente que mis hermanas no estuvieran aquí. Me encontraba sola, parada junto a la mesa repleta de bocadillos; podía escuchar como todos los que pasaban junto a mi y me veian comentaban sobre mi corta y frustrada carrera como modelo. Me enfureci al ver como Angela entraba de la mano con Benjamin, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, ¿porque incluso alguien sin belleza ni gracia como ella habia tenido una vida mas feliz que la mia?, estaba por voltearme hacia la puerta, dispuesta a marcharme de esa estupida reunion- reencuentro de nuestra generación, cuando un hombre impresionante, de tez palida, ojos esmeraldas y un cuerpo de infarto enfundado en un, evidentemente costosísimo, traje azul mediterráneo, cruzo la habitación, para acercarse a la mesa donde me encontraba, en busca de una bebida; el no noto mi presencia.

Me acerque hacia el, y una vez capture su atención, le sonrei de manera coqueta, el me miro confundido, para luego sonreir de costado y sus ojos brillaron con diversión, no lo entendi.

-Buenas noches, Tanya-me saludo con amabilidad, su voz era aterciopelada e increíblemente masculina y sensual.

-Buenas noches...¿nos conociamos?- pregunte, no creia que yo hubiese olvidado a un chico asi de haber compartido la preparatoria con el.

-por supuesto, y aunque mi nombre no te suene familiar, por no utilizarlo cuando te dirigias a mi, soy Edward Cullen...encantado- dijo, sin dejar de mirarme, sin duda, vigilando mis expresiones. Seguramente mi reaccion fue graciosa, porque el oculto una risa tras una pequeña tos simulada. Intente recomponerme, mi cerebro no podia recomponerse de tal afirmación, era simplemente imposible que aquel patético y deplorable chico de mis recuerdos se hubiera convertido en el hombre que desprendia masculina sensualidad frente a mi. Por otro lado, me dije que no importaba, que no debia pensar en eso, después de todo, frente a mi ahora habia un Dios, y al parecer, uno muy adinerado.

-oh, por supuesto que te recuerdo Edward!- dije efusivamente, parándome de puntillas para besar su mejilla, una vez reaccione- a menudo pensaba en ti-suspire teatralmente y puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento- fui tan cruel en aquel entonces,¡era tan tonta y tan superficial! Espero que puedas perdonarme-

-es pasado Tanya, ya no importa- musito, antes de beber un poco del contenido de su copa.

-oh querido, me alegra tanto que pienses asi!- sonrei victoriosa, estaba segura de que podia tenerlo en la palma de mi mano en media hora, y en mi cama en, a lo sumo, una hora mas- y por cierto, ¿dónde esta Isabella? Pense que estaria junto a ti, hace unos años escuche que seguían de novios, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento con ella, tambien- tenia que saber si seguia con esa estupida, ella era el principal motivo por el que mi vida empezo a ir en picada, ¿cómo iba a saber que era alguien tan importante? Cuando se dio a conocer el juicio y quien era ella, mi popularidad cayo en picada, y ella se convirtió en el corazon de el instituto.

-estas retrasada en tu información- dijo, poniéndose serio, parecia buena señal- Bella y yo ya no somos novios-.

-ay, disculpame! No queria ser indiscreta, debio afectarte mucho- musite, mientras me acercaba a el lentamente, para poner mi mano sobre su pecho, sin embargo el tomo mi mano y la retiro, alejándose de mi, le mire, confundida.

-por supuesto que me afecto- dijo, sonriente- fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, me emociono muchísimo-

-no...no comprendo-dije, frustrada por la forma en que se alejo de mi.

-siempre supimos que tu capacidad de comprensión era limitada, Tanny, pero no es para que te dejes tan en evidencia- dijo tras de mi esa detestable voz. Me gire para encontrarme frente a Isabella Swan, quien me sonreia, entre amable e insolente, pero mis ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas al ver que tomado de su mano venia una replica del hombre que ahora estaba a mis espaldas, con los mismos ojos esmeraldas, solo que con cabello castaño. El mocoso debia tener unos tres años. Junto a Bella también estaba la tal Bree, su hija adoptiva, que venia acompañada de su prometido, quien se presento como Diego Rushworth. Tsk, como si me importara. Edward ya estaba al lado de Isabella momentos después. Tomándola de la mano, mientras ella se recostaba contra el, igual que cuando se paseaban por el instituto y el era un perdedor.

-cuando dije que no eramos novios-dijo el, mirándome con burlona diversión- me referia, por supuesto, a que esta hermosa mujer me hizo el honor de ser mi esposa hace cuatro años, y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, nuestro pequeño Carslile Anthony- acaricio el cabello de el niño, quien le dirigio una brillante sonrisa y levanto sus brazos, pidiendo que lo levantara en brazos, cosa que el hizo. Me voltee, furiosa por la forma en que me habia dejado en ridículo desde el principio, sabiendo de mis intenciones. Sali rapidamente de alli en dirección al pequeño patio trasero del establecimiento. Estando alli sentada pense las cosas de un modo muy distinto. Recorde la sonrisa de Angela, y el modo en que Benjamín la rodeaba cariñosamente por la cintura con sus brazos, recorde la mirada dulce de Isabella, siempre dirigida a Edward, como si el fuese el sentido de su vida, la forma cariñosa en el que el siempre entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, y como ella le respondia recostándose contra el, recorde tambien al niño, que le sonreia dulcemente a su padre.

Senti una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, toda mi vida pense que lo mas importante era ser mas que los demas, que con eso era suficiente, pero eso no valia nada comparado con lo que ellos tenian. Me imagine a mi misma, sosteniendo la mano de un niño tan rubio como yo, sintiendo los brazos de un hombre enredarse en mi cintura protectoramente y lo anhele con todo el corazon. Me pregunte si alguna vez podria experimentar eso por mi misma, en lugar de ser un simple espectadora.

-pasara, sin dudas, pasara- dijo alguien a mi lado, y me gire para encontrarme a Bella Swan...es decir, Bella Cullen, sentada a mi lado, extendiéndome un pañuelo de seda con las iniciales "I.C" en cursiva. Tome el pañuelo y susurre un timido gracias.

Hola! Mi inspiración ha muerto, asi que por ahora les dejo la primera parte del capitulo final, espero que les guste ^^

Besos!


	30. Chapter 30

13 años después

-Estoy en casa- medio grito un adolescente, mientras se quitaba la mochila y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Bienveni...- una mujer de cabellos chocolates se apresuro hacia el chico- Carslile! Que te sucedió?-.

-tranquila, mama, no paso nada, estoy bien-

-pero estas lleno de sangre!-jadeo, mientras respiraba rapidamente por la boca para que el horrible hedor a oxido y sal no le afectase.

-no es mia- el chico se encogio de hombros despreocupadamente, dejando caer la prenda, y demostrando que, efectivamente, no tenia ni un rasguño- me enseñaste bien- sonrio, y la mujer no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, orgullosa de la fortaleza y pericia de su hijo para los diferentes estilos de pelea, en eso se parecian muchísimo.

-me contaras que sucedió?-

-bueno, es que- Carslile se detuvo, al ver que la puerta se abria y por alli aparecia su padre, se veia cansado, pero al verles sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrio. El le devolvió el gesto.

-Ya llegue- dijo, acercándose a su esposa y besándola tiernamente, antes de revolverle el cabello a su hijo, y dejarse caer en el sofa, estirandose y relajando sus musculos-de que hablaban?- se intereso, una vez que Bella y su hijo volvieron a sentarse.

-Carslile estaba por explicarme como fue que se metio en una pelea- Edward arrugo el seño.

-y bien?- inquirio, mirando al adolescente con cariñosa severidad paternal.

-es que...veran, hay...hay una chica- comenzo, sonrojándose al instante, un rasgo heredado del padre, esta vez- ella, ella siempre es molestada por los demas chicos de la clase por...umm...por no ajustarse a los estándares de belleza actuales, pero es...es preciosa, no entiendo por que la molestan y se burlan de ella, porque Liz es realmente bonita, y siempre es muy amable, nunca se mete con nadie. Hoy cuando sali de clases vi a Jack, Bill y Mike molestándola, le habian quitado sus cosas y la insultaban mientras ella intentaba recuperarlas, no pude pensar en nada, estaba tan furioso, como...como-

-como podian hacerle algo asi a un ser tan maravilloso como ese?-termino Bella por el, suavemente, mirando con ternura las emociones reflejadas en los ojos de su hijo.

-exacto-musito el, incrédulo- como supiste?-

Isabella miro a su esposo, quien le devolvia la mirada con igual intensidad, y los mismos sentimientos de amor, dulzura y nostalgia en ella y tomo la mano de este, antes de mirar a su hijo, quien presenciaba todo con expectante curiosidad.

-es solo que, pese a lo que el mundo diga, los cuentos de hadas son reales- sonrio su madre.

-yo tenia tu edad cuando encontre el mio-prosiguio Edward, mirando con adoración a su amada.

-y tal vez- termino por decir Bella, recostándose contra su esposo, sin romper nunca el contacto visual con aquellas gemas esmeraldas, hasta que desvio la vista para sonreírle al adolescente que le prestaba su total atención- tu tambien estes a punto de encontrar la tuya-.

-la mia?- pregunto, estupefacto.

-un cuento de hadas algo...singular- sonrio su padre, encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, maravillosamente singular- suspiro su madre, antes de besar levemente a aquel hombre que la habia hecho tan feliz, el que le habia traido, su propio cuento de hadas.

Bueno, ahora si termino, espero que les guste ^^

Nos vemos en "My Boyfriend: The Mortal"

Besos!


End file.
